A Thousand Pieces of You
by cookiedeku
Summary: James is just an ordinary kid who loves to watch BHNA. But, he's been bullied all of his life. When he is transported into the world of BNHA. He has a chance to make a difference in his life. He will struggle a great deal with his Quirk and figuring out what it means to be a true hero. Mature Content: BoyXBoy in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N Welcome! This will be my first MHA Fanfiction! I hope you guys will stick back and enjoy the ride you are about to embark on!)

Key

"Welcome"- Speech

 _Fellow- Thoughts_

 **Readers! - Super Moves**

"Damn it!" James said loudly, as he remembered what day it was today. Oral report day. He shivered at the thought. James was currently inside the bathroom, grooming his hair before he went off to school that day. He walked out of the bathroom and headed into his room. What am I supposed to talk about today? I don't have any ideas...

He thought to himself. His eyes then wandered to the TV screen. My Hero Academia was currently playing on it. He smiled when he saw Izuku on the screen, He is really cute. Wait. What the fuck? Why am I crushing on a person that I can't even be with? He sighed, getting irritated. Then a bright idea came into his head.

 _Of course, I can write about the show!_

The thoughts and ideas came bursting into his head, it might be pretty shitty and weird. But nobody would even care. He was basically an outcast, nobody talked to him and everybody gave him a weird ass looks. He was probably the only freshman that is still watching anime; expect for the Asian nerds.

He shrugged at the fact and headed the closet to grab his backpack, which was in the closet. His closet was neatly organized. He grabbed his backpack from the corner and brought it to his bed. He unzipped it and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Let's do this. He started writing his oral report. James didn't have a lot of time either, he had only about 20 minutes to write it.

After he finished writing his report. James started to admire his work. It was a bunch of messy words and a shitty story that he had come up with. He shoved the paper and the pencil inside of his backpack, and headed back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly. He then looked at what he was wearing. A black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black shoes

Typical James. His curly, yet long hair was tamed in a proper direction. He smiled at himself in the mirror, reviling his braces. Jeez, his braces were so fucking ugly. He wished he could just pull the metal out of his mouth and shove it down the toilet. His blue eyes then wandered around the bathroom for two minutes. Before he heard someone calling out his name.

"James! Come on, brat. It's time to go." His mom called from downstairs. He walked into his room and grabbed his backpack and his phone. He headed downstairs and greeted his mom.

"Good morning mama." He said with a smile. His mom didn't answer. Instead, she just ignored him, scoffed, and motioned him to go out of the door. Ever since he came out, which was almost about three months ago. His mom had been ignoring him.

She hasn't paid attention to him, and basically, she didn't care about what he did. She could care less actually.

James had been making his own dinner since his mom started to eat out every day. James headed towards the car and opened up the back door and climbed inside of the car. He put his seatbelt on and closed his eyes. His mom climbed into the car, didn't say a word. She turned on the car and started driving James to school.

He lived pretty far away from school, since he was going to a school he wasn't zoned for. It took about 30 minutes to get to the school. James had begged his mom for him to go to this school. She didn't say no at the time, but that was before he came out to her. If he told her before, she would've made him go to the school that he was zoned for.

Now, she always complains about driving James to school. Telling him that it's way too far for her to drive. And that he doesn't pay her gas money. James shrugged whenever she said this. This was the only school he felt comfortable at. Even though nobody liked him. His mom pulled up to the student drop-off and then spoke up.

"I don't want to drive you down here anymore, so I think you're going to have to consider going to the school that you are actually zoned for. And tonight, I'm hanging out with my boyfriend. So, you know get on the bus." She told him. James didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed his backpack, open up the car door and slammed it. His mom then rolled down the window and yelled at James. Calling him names like; Faggot, homosexual, and gay.

He shrugged at the fact and kept walking into the school. He didn't care what his mom said to him anymore. He just wanted to get through this shitty day now. Everybody snickered, pointed, and stared at James. He felt his cheeks get hot with embarrassment and he headed straight to his homeroom. The bell all of the sudden rang. Shit? I'm that late? James thought and he started to speed walk.

As he was walking to his homeroom, the teacher started closing the door. He then turned around and sighed to himself. He started heading to the office. If you were late, you had to go to the office and get a pass from the front desk. Which also meant, detention. He groaned at the fact. James had been late so many times already and severed a lot of detention.

As he neared the office, he swung the door open and headed to the front desk. The front desk lady had already written him a pass and left it on top of the counter for him.

She gave James an annoyed looked and pointed at the pass. James quickly grabbed the pass and headed out of the office. He went quickly back to his homeroom.

He reached for the door handle and tried to open it. But it was locked. He knocked on the door. His homeroom teacher noticed that it was James at the door and kept talking for a couple more minutes before opening up the door for him.

"Late again, Mr. Albarn?" His teacher, Ms. Rodriguez, called out at him. The students in the class snickered and laughed at him. James lowered his head and went to his seat quickly, which was in the back of the class.

His teacher scoffed and decided to do Oral Reports, right at that moment. Instead of going in alphabetical order, she asked students to raise their hands. A couple students put up their hands since they wanted to go first and get the oral report over with. James lowered his head into his arms and listened to the students give their oral reports. After 20 minutes of the class. His teacher. Ms. Rodriguez called him.

"James Albarn. It's your turned to give your oral report. Let's see if you can top off last month's report, yeah? She snickered and looked down at her clipboard. James opens up his backpack and pulled out his paper with his report on it. God, this is so fucking stupid. Everyone is going to make fun of me. James thought as he headed up to the front of the classroom. His hand started shaking as he stopped and stared at the entire class. He felt his body get hot and sweat. He then started his report with stuttering

"T-T-Today. I W-wrote my R-Report on-…"

 _I'm going to die. This is so fucking stupid._

He thought as he tugged on the collar of his shirt. "My Hero Academia." He finished quickly. The whole class looked confused and started laughing. Even the teacher. He felt his face get scarlet red with embarrassment and he headed back to his seat quickly. He placed his head down into his arms. The whole class continued to laugh at him, he closed his eyes. Trying to drown out the sound.

The rest of the day continued to be horrible. Everyone made fun of him and he got pushed around a lot. Everyone called him a faggot, nerd, homo. Everything that they could come up with to hurt him. He sighed, he thought his last period was going to be good. But that wasn't even good. It was horrible, someone had grabbed his notebook. (Which he had drawings of Izuku in) and ripped up the drawings. As he headed out of the school, he headed towards the bus stop. He waited along with all the other creeps that were waiting for the bus.

As lucky as he is, the bus was delayed for about two hours. He had a conversation with a stranger which made him feel entirely uncomfortable. He climbed onto the bus and closed his eyes. The bus ride is two hours. James thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

He jolted awake as the bus came to a screeching halt. He blinked his eyes and looked around. Everybody was already off the bus except for him. He was the last stop of course. He paid the bus driver, and he headed off of the bus and started walking towards his home.

After what seemed like an hour, he finally made it home. His mom wasn't home since she was out with her boyfriend. James unlocked the door and put his backpack down by the door and headed up the stairs.

He went into his room and face slammed himself onto the bed. Can this day get any worse? He thought as he reached into his pocket, which was now empty. Did I really lose my fucking phone? Yep, Of course, I did. Fucking fantastic. James groaned and shoved his head further into his bed. He then lifted up his head and looked at his T.V.

He reached for the remote, which was on his bed and turned on the T.V. which was playing My Hero Academia. James smiled at the T.V. I'd rather live there, then here. He thought to himself. After watching two hours of it. He yawned and turned off the T.V. and whispered to himself.

"Imagine me. Part of the My Hero Academia cast. That would be so perfect." He whispered and closed his eyes.

As he closed his eyes, he felt a splash of coolness fall over him.

He was falling deeper and deeper.

His slumber taking over his fragile body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Key-

"Welcome"- Speech

 _Back- Thoughts_

 **Readers! - Super Moves**

A bright light made James blinked his eyes open. He wasn't laying in his bed anymore. He looked around, the sun was bright and the sky was clear blue, with oddly shaped clouds. It didn't feel right to him. He looked down and saw that he was sitting on the concrete now.

 _What the hell?_

 _Where am I?_

James thought as he starting getting up his knees shaking at the same time. A voice called out to him;

"Hey. Are you okay?" A voice called out. James turned to look at him. What? No. James rubbed his eyes as he thought he was saying things. The voice who was calling out to him turned out to be a boy. He had unruly green hair and an abundance of freckles surrounded his face.

 _This isn't real._

 _None of this is real._

The boy came up close to him. James quickly turned around. The boy tapped him on his shoulder and he turned to look up at him. James shivered softly.

"Are you okay? I saw you lying there." The boy questioned. James looked up at him and then sprinted off away from him.

 _No. This is just a dream._

The boy called out after him but he kept running. James sprinted into the street, trying to avoid the cars that were speeding past him.

One car honked at him as they almost hit him head-on. James waved an apology and kept running. This isn't real. He looked behind him and saw the boy running after him. He broke into a faster sprint and went down an alleyway, losing the boy.

He walked slowly through the alleyway and looked down at his hands. His hands had a very cartoony look. He splashed his foot into a puddle. James then stooped and looked down into the puddle.

He almost looked the exact same, but he didn't look like a real person. He looked like a cartoon. James gasped and he rubbed his hands against his face. Am I In the anime? James looked at his hair. His hair was ruffled up from all the running he had done.

He ran his fingers gently through his hair.

 _Okay. I still look the same_.

He looked around the alleyway and saw a way that led out into the city. He followed that way, heading out of the alleyway. He noticed a restaurant and quickly ran up to it. He looked in the restaurant mirror.

He was still a short boy 5'2. He had a different outfit though. He wore a pair of blue gym shorts, a black t-shirt, and black shoes and a blue backpack. He started rubbing his temples.

 _Maybe I'm just dreaming._

All of the sudden, a huge explosion happened.

Everybody was running towards the scene. James looked around and blended into the crowd too.

There was so much yelling and screaming. He starting shoving his way through the front of the crowd, apologizing at the same time of course. He gasped loudly at what he saw. His mouth stayed wide open as he breathed in awe. His blue eyes, growing bigger at what he was looking at.

 _I know I'm not dreaming now._

 _This is incredible._

There was a huge person. No. Supervillain. He stared at the villain in awe. This is so great. It's so much better than I ever imagined. He thought to himself, a smile growing across his face. A bunch of fangirls was screaming in the back of his ear.

He turned and saw the boy he had run away from earlier. He was also watching the fight. Izuku Midoriya. This has to be before he got his quirk. James thought to himself. He watched the boy yell loudly and cheered the hero on.

The green-haired boy pulled out a notebook and started writing down notes quickly. James turned around to push out of the crowd but the boy noticed him and called out to him.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called out as he started walking towards James. "Do you like watching the heroes fight the villains too? Is that why you were trying to run away from me earlier?" He asked James, as he got closer. James felt his face get hot and he turned away.

 _He's standing here right in front of me._

 _He's even cuter in person_.

His face was getting hotter and it was turning red at the same time.

"Oh? Did I embarrass you? I'm S-sorry." He said, stuttering. James automatically felt bad.

"N-No. Of course not. I-I-"His voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He had a big crush on this boy. But that was back in his normal life. But now he was standing here right in front of him. He was a lot taller than he had expected him to be too. He was almost a tree compared to James.

"Have I seen you at school before?" He questioned. James nodded his head.

"N-No. I-I'm new here." He told him.

"Oh... I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you…"

"It's James Albarn."

"It's nice to meet you, James Albarn," Izuku said with a smile. "Where're your parents. Were they going to enroll you today at Aldera Junior High?"

Izuku said, tapping his chin. He was about to say something else before James interrupted him.

"N-No. I don't have parent… they're not around anymore. So I was actually going to enroll myself." James lied. Well, technically it wasn't a lie since he didn't have his mom here with him currently. Or nowhere in the matter of fact. Izuku face dropped.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He said. "Well… Are you living on the streets?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah…" James said, looking down at his feet. Izuku walked up closer to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. James looked up at him.

"Well. I'm heading to that school right now. So I can help you find your way there. And then, you can come home with me after school." Izuku said, smiling. James nodded his head, smiling back at him. The two of them started to head off to school.

.

.

.

"Do you know what your quirk is?" Izuku questioned, as the neared the school. James shook his head. What is my quirk? He thought to himself.

"Well... I don't know my quirk, yet." James told him, looking up at him. Izuku smiled at him. "Neither do I. Well I'm Quirkless. It's pretty hard being quirks at this school. People like to make fun of you." Izuku sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry. I'll fight them for you!" James said, punching his arm lightly. Izuku snickered.

"You're cute James. I feel like we're going to be good friends." The two of them headed into the high school. Izuku directed him where he could enroll.

.

.

.

It took forever for James to enroll since he didn't have parents. Izuku had left him alone too. After the enrollment, the person handed him his schedule with a bright smile on their face. James looked down at his schedule and smiled. This is going good so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Key-

"Welcome"- Speech

 _Back- Thoughts_

 **Readers! – Super Moves**

"Hey James, wait up!" Someone said, calling out his name. James looked behind him and saw Izuku running up to him. James stopped in his footsteps and Izuku came up to his side, smiling brightly. James first day of school actually wasn't that bad.

Nobody talked to him, but still. Everyone seemed nice. He was also late to most of his classes, but since he was a new student here.

The teachers would understand why he was late. He had met up with Izuku earlier at lunch now, they were heading to their last class of the day, which study hall. All the students had the same class at the end of the day, as Izuku explained to him as they neared the classroom.

"And I usually sit back here," Izuku said, pointing to the back of the classroom. "There's always an extra desk because well… I'm not very popular here." Izuku finished, looking down at his feet. James nudged his arm and showed him a smile, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Your pretty cool too me," James said. Izuku felt his face get red with embarrassment. The two of them headed to the back of the classroom. This was the first class that James wasn't actually late too. After a couple of minutes, more students came into the class. Then the bell rang. The teacher walked up to the front of the class and looked at his clipboard.

"We have a new student? James Albarn?" He questioned. Shit. Fuck. James waved his hand up in the air, while he had his head down on the desk. He peeked at James and looked at what he was wearing. Confused. He decided to ask him a question.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your uniform? Or is it your first day here?" The teacher asked him. James stood up and looked at him confused. Isn't that kind of a fucking stupid question? Obviously, it's my first day here. James thought to himself and nodded. Every student started looking at him and whispering.

"I wonder what his quirk is."

"Maybe it's dressing badly." Another student snickered. James sat back down onto his chair and looked over at Izuku. He was busy writing down notes. He didn't even notice the students were making fun of him. James sighed and slumped down further and closed his eyes. Resting his head down on the desk again. Okay. Now it's starting to become bad. He thought to himself.

.

.

.

Study hall seemed to go on forever. Well, it was forever since it was an hour-long class. Everyone was yelling and talking. James was still resting his hand down on his desk, but he was watching Izuku doodle and write inside of his notebook. The teacher finally told the class to settle down. He held a stack of papers in his hand.

"So as third-year students, with the exception of the new kid. It's time to start thinking about your future, and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests. But. Why bother? I know you all want to go to the hero track!" He exclaimed, throwing all the papers into the air. Everyone cheered and smiled. Except for Izuku and James. James stayed quiet and Izuku was still writing in his book, muttering to himself.

"Hey Teach. Don't pack me in with these bunch of losers. I'm the real deal. But, these guys are lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-Lister. Ha." A boy with blonde hair said, chuckling. James popped his head up to see who it was. That's Katsuki Bakugo. He thought to himself. What an asshole.

"You think you're better than us, Katsuki?!" The class started shouting at him.

"Let's go I'll take you all on!" He shouted back.

"Ah, Katsuki Bakugo You got impressive test results. Maybe you will get into U.A. high." The teacher said when the class had relaxed. Izuku looked up and put his head down into his desk.

All of the sudden Katsuki jumped onto the desk and started shouting. "That's why it's the only school worthy of me. I aced almost all the mock tests. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance of getting in. I'll end up more popular then All Might himself. And I'll be the richest hero of all time. Everyone will know my name across the entire world. And it all starts with U.A. High!" Katsuki shouted.

"Oh. James? New kid. You have very impressive test results too." The teacher said, analyzing everything. "They are way more impressive than Katsuki. Do you want to enroll into U.A. High?" He questioned James. Impressive test results?

 _Way better than Katsuki? Well, I always was an A student in the real world but, why would that carry on over here?_

James thought to himself. Everyone was staring at him, snickering still at what he was wearing.

"He can't get into U.A. even if he tried!" Katsuki yelled.

"Midoriya? You want to get into U.A. too?' The teacher questioned. By this point, Katsuki all of the sudden froze up where he was. And everybody else in the class turned to Izuku. All of the sudden, all of the students started laughing at him.

"Are you serious!? He wants to go to U.A.?"

"That's funny as shit!"

Just then, Izuku climbed his seat and yelled back. "H-Hey. H-Hold on, they got rid of that rule!" There's just no precedent-"

Izuku was cut off all of the sudden when he was sent flying to the back of the room thanks to Katsuki and his quirk, making everyone jump at the same time when his desk was blown up. James stood up from his desk and turned to Izuku. Izuku was staring back up at him. Should I do something?

"Listen up Deku. You're even worse than the rest of these damn rejects, Quirkless wannabe! You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have me?! Katsuki yelled at him.

"Huh? No, wait! You've got it all wrong! Really you have to believe me!" Izuku stammered, as he backed up into the wall that was behind him.

"It's just that I've always wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a quirk. But I can still try my hardest, can't I? Izuku said, looking down at the ground.

"Hey! That's enough Katsuki!" James called out, walking to the back of the room. He stopped walking when he was in-between the two of them. He had his arms crossed, staring directly into Katsuki's eyes.

"Is this your boyfriend or something Deku?!" Katsuki growled.

"N-No! He's not gay! I'm not gay?" James said, blushing at the same time. He pushed James, making him fall down next to him.

"Listen up, both of you! I better not see you at the exams!" Katsuki yelled, his hands smoking.

.

.

.

The fight with Izuku, James, and Katsuki had ended briefly after the teacher yelled at all three of them. They were scolded by the teacher also. The end of the school day had already come too. James walked up to meet up with Izuku when he saw that he was on his phone.

"Hi, Izuku. What are you doing?" He questioned, he looked over his shoulder to see him looking at the fight. They had seen the fight this morning. "Already looking at the fight? How come?" Izuku looked up at James and smiled. He stood up as he put his phone into his back pocket. He was now towering over James so he looked down at him.

"The fight is already all over the news. I wanted to write some notes before I forget anything from this morning." He said, picking up his notebook from the table. He picked up from his backpack from the ground too. As he was putting the notebook into his backpack, it was suddenly grabbed by someone. James looked to see who it was. Katsuki. He held the notebook in his hand waving it around in front of Izuku's face.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Deku, but we're not done," Katsuki said, snarling.

"Whatchu got there? His diary?" One of Katsuki friend asked. Snickering.

"Huh. Don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero. That's so pathetic!" His other friend said, cackling. James gritted his teeth and grabbed the notebook from his hand, and slammed it back on to Izuku's desk, which causes Izuku to jump back a little bit.

"Stop fucking with him." James snarled. Katsuki laughed, he grabbed the notebook for Izuku once again and this time he blew up the book, causing it to burn slightly. Izuku gasped loudly.

"That's so cruel!" Izuku cried out. He waved the book in his face, this time. He threw it out the window, catching Izuku and James by surprise.

"Listen up Deku. I don't know what's up with your boyfriend. But you both better listen up good. Most top first-string heroes show potential early on. People look at them and just know they're destined for greatness. When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into U.A. people will start talking about being like that. They'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing. That's not ego talking, I just know I'm that good." He placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder, smoke arising from his hands. "Here's a little word of advice for both you idiots. Don't even think about applying. Or else." He said, giving them both death stares.

Izuku didn't say a word, he only shook and whimpered a little. He took his hand off of him and started walking out of the classroom. Katsuki two friends snickered and walked out with him, Katsuki stopped at the door and spoke up again.

"You know if you really want to be a hero that badly, there actually might be another way. Just pray that you'll burn with a Quirk in your next life. Then take a swan dive off the roof of the building. Izuku stared at him, grunted, and starting growling. Katsuki smiled devilishly and showed off his quirk to the two of them.

"Something wrong, Izuku?" He said, smirking. Izuku whimpered. After that, Katsuki and his two friends walked out of the classroom.

Izuku sighed and stood up from his desk. He looked down at his feet still. James felt bad. "Are you okay?" He asked him. Izuku looked at him and smiled softly, he nodded his head. Izuku grabbed his backpack and the two of them heading out of the classroom together.

.

.

.

"Look at that my dreams have turned into fish food." Izuku chuckled, sadly. The book that Katsuki had thrown out the window was in a small well. Three koi fish neatly tried to eat the book. Izuku sighed and grabbed the book from the water. He shook the book a little, making water droplets fly off of it. "Stupid jerk," Izuku muttered to himself, clutching onto the notebook tightly.

.

.

.

The two of them took off and were heading to Izuku's apartment. Izuku suddenly stopped. They were about to go through a tunnel. He looked down at his feet. He grunted and then put on a fake smile and started heading through the tunnel. James followed him, scratching the back of his head. He's really cute. Ugh. The two didn't say anything besides Izuku laughing like a fucking idiot, waving his hand in the air.

"Huh?" James said, looking confused as he stopped walking. He was hearing a noise coming from the sewer cap. "Wait. Izuku? Do you hear that?" James said, Izuku stopped and turned around. He started whimpering and he gasped. James turned around and saw what he was seeing. A huge giant green blob was coming out of the sewer.

"A villain?!" Izuku yelled out, shaking in fear. He was frozen all of the sudden.

"You'll make the perfect skin suit for me kid!" The villain called out, jumping onto Izuku. "James!" Izuku cried out. James ran up to him and tried to pull Izuku out of the slime. The slime all of the sudden got stuck on James' hand and it pulled him in.

James started to struggle to get out of the slime. As the villain began to suffocate him.

 _Damn it, I can't breathe?_ _Izuku?_ He towards over at him. Izuku had already passed out.

Before the slime villain could finish the two of them off, a manhole cover was thrown at the slimes direction as it missed him. He turned around and saw someone he knew.

"Have no fear. You are safe. Now than I am here!" A voice said, loudly.

Is that a pro-hero? Who is that? James thought

He heard what sounded to be an explosion. James thought it was the slime villain attacking whoever came to save them. Another explosion had followed just before he heard-

" **TEXAS SMASH**!" The voice yelled.

The impact caused the villain to explode and throw James and Izuku out of its body. James hit the ground, passing out.

.

.

.

James felt someone rapidly hitting his face as he started to wake up. It wasn't long before he heard a voice calling out his name.

"James? James! Wake up!" James blinked open his eyes to see Izuku standing over him, he had a large grin on his face.

"Look its All Might!" Izuku cried out, pointing at the man. He was bulky with yellow blonde hair standing before the two of them. James started smiling too.

"The world's greatest hero!" James cried out in excitement. He has seen All Might in the show. But seeing him in person was 100x times cooler.

"I'm glad you're all okay! All Might said, "Usually I pay more attention to keeping Bystanders safe. But navigating the city sewers system was a lot harder than I thought." All Might said, giving off his natural laugh. "Anyway. The two of you were a big help! I got the Evil Doer!" All Might said, holding two bottles of the slime villain with a smile across his face.

"Holy crap! I have to get an autograph!" Izuku said, shaking as looking for a pen. "Please sign my notebook." Izuku cried out, grabbing the notebook from the ground. Izuku screamed even louder when he flipped it open and saw that All Might had already signed in it. He started bowing rapidly.

"Thank you so much. This will be an heirloom. A treasure passed down from generation to generation!" Izuku yelled. James laughed and All Might gave him a thumbs up. "Well, I have to get this guy to the police." All Might said, tapping the bottle that had the villain captured inside.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Izuku said, looking slightly disappointed.

"Pro Heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies!" He said, stretching and doing squats. "Now stand back I'm taking off!"

"Wait! I still have so many questions to ask you!" Izuku cried out

"Louder!" Wait…" James said and Izuku turned to him. "I have an idea!"

With that, All Might jumped high into the air as he was flying through the sky. Though it wasn't very long before he realized that there was something heavy on his legs. He looked down to see that Izuku and James were holding onto him for dear life as they screamed.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let go!" All Might cried out.

"I would but we're in the air and I have so many things to ask you personally!" Izuku yelled back.

"Oh right! Just keep your mouth and eyes closed!" He told the two of them. All Might landed on a building. James and Izuku breathed heavily, both of their lips were sunken into their mouth, dried up. All Might was starting to leave again. Izuku got up and started running to him.

"Wait. I have to know." Izuku said, reaching his hand out. James walked up beside him and looked at Izuku.

"Is it possible to become a hero even if I don't have a quirk? I'm a normal kid without any powers. Could I ever be someone like you?!" Izuku cried out, clenching his fist tightly. James didn't say a word. All he could do was stare at Izuku with sad eyes.

 _Do I even have a quirk myself? If I do, what is it?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Key-

"Hey! - Speech

 _There- Thoughts_

 **Readers- Super Moves**

"Without a Quirk? All Might asked, still with his strong smile. He grunted and all of the sudden steam started coming out of his body. Izuku didn't notice but James did. He started to shake Izuku, but Izuku wasn't paying attention. He had his eyes closed. Still talking to All Might.

"Oh shit. Now! Now here? Not here." All Might said, grunted to himself. Izuku kept going on with his speech.

"I just want to prove my classmates wrong, ever since I was a kid, I thought saving people was the coolest thing you could do. I want people to see my fearless smile, and be the kind of hero everyone looks up too. Just like you!" Izuku said with a bright smile. James shook Izuku and pointed his finger at All Might. The steam had gone away and All Might was now… Well not so… good looking.

"EW?!" They both screamed, loudly.

.

.

.

Down in Tatooin Shopping District…

The Slime Villain one by the name of Sludge opened his eyes to find himself trapped within what he assumed to be a soda bottle. He noticed that he was in an alleyway as he looked around and saw that he was near the Tatooin Shopping district.

"What the hell?" He wondered, "How did I get here?"

He tried to recall what had happened to him, as he tried to move around in the bottle. It wasn't long until he recalled how he ended up the way he was. "That's right…" He said, "All Might must've got me." He growled out of annoyance, "If it weren't for that bastard… Then I would've been home free… I got to find a way to get back at him… But how…?"

His answer soon came in the form of a voice; Katsuki along with his two classmates came strolling down the alleyway as they were using it to take a shortcut.

"Man that was rough. Weren't you and Midoriya good friends, back when you were kids?" One of his classmates commented.

"Yeah, you were a little harsh on him. And who was that other kid that defended him? I never have seen him before?" His other classmate commented. Katsuki annoyed. He didn't know whose Izukus' new friend was either. But knowing that he was smarter than him aggravated him even more.

"It's his own fault for getting in my way. And for his "new" friend." Katsuki spat out the word friend. "I'll kick his pointless ass too." He growled as he kicked a soda bottle aside, allowing it to pop open.

"Come on, don't let it get too you. And we can totally beat his friend's ass tomorrow." One of them mentioned.

"How can I not? Katsuki said, setting fire to a soda can he had been holding before tossing it to the side. "Just watching him, makes me so pissed off. And I want to beat that kid so badly too." His two friends chuckled at the thought.

"Maybe we should go to the arcade to get your mind off of things?" His classmate asked.

"You'll come too right, Katsuki?" His other classmate asked.

Katsuki took a deep breath as to calm himself before replying, "Fine, whatever"

"Or we can sneak into the bar at the station. Pick up some ladies?" The other said smirking. The classmate nodded his head.

"Idiots! If we get caught there's no way I'll get into U.A!" Katsuki yelled loudly.

Soon enough the two classmates started to shake in fear as they saw something creeping up behind him, which made Katsuki looked to them perplexed. "Hey! Look!" The two of them said. Katsuki soon looked what exactly got them spooked, and saw that the Sludge Villain crept up to him.

"A skin suit with some fire! HA, that would be perfect!" The Sludge Villain said.

Katsuki's eyes widened before the world around him became dark.

.

.

.

Meanwhile…

"What? Huh? What? You deflated!" Izuku screamed, looking both ways.

"God what the fuck is that!" James yelled at the deflated All Might.

The two of looked at All Might, they saw what looked to be an over skinny man with long limbs and neck; the clothes he wore which were a simple white t-shirt and a pair of green cargo pants were baggy on him, and he had on a frown instead of a smile, and his eyes were revealed to be blue and his hair looked more disheveled than it was before. Basically, he looked like a wilted French fry. He looked at Izuku and James and blood poured out from his mouth. They both yelled loudly again.

"What is happening?!" The green haired boy yelled, confused

"Okay, how can I put this…?" All Might said as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "... You know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing to impress others?"

The two of them didn't say anything; they merely nodded their heads in reply.

"I'm like that." All Might stated. The two boys looked at each in bewilderment then looked at All Might again, they snapped out of it.

"No that can't be true! All Might saves the day with a fearless smile." One of the boys said. All Might sighed and looked up at him,

"There's plenty of fear behind that smile." He sat down. "I'm counting on the two of you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go online or tell any of your friends about this." All Might said, lifting up his shirt. The two boys gasped and gritted their teeth hard.

"Pretty nasty, huh?" All Might had said. All Might had lifted his shirt slightly to show a large scar just along his side, which took the three of them by surprise. It almost looked like a meteor made a crater on the side of his body.

All Might had begun to explain, "It's an injury I got five years back. Half of my respiratory systems were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated due to the repeated surgeries and aftereffects. Right now I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day."

"Three hours?" James said, disappointed.

"You're… serious?" Izuku asked, then continued.

"Five years ago? So does that mean it was the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" He also asked. All Might look at him surprised.

"Wow you know you're stuff." He said, resting his head in his hands. "But no. The punk may have landed some hits, but he couldn't bring me down. Most of the world hasn't heard of this fight. I did everything to prevent this fight from getting into the news. I'm supposed to be the guy that's always smiling am I right? I'm the Symbol of Peace. I'm supposed to be never afraid. But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside." All Might said, clenching his fist together. "It's just a brave face that I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy." He finished. Izuku gasped, his eyes getting bigger. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his forehead.

"Pro Heroes are always having to risk their lives. Some villains can't be beaten without powers. So, no. I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk." All Might finished.

Izuku gasped at this while James looked at him in Shock. All Might stood with the help of the railing before proceeding out the door, "If you want to help others… Then you could become a police officer. They're often teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep, but that's also a fine occupation. It's not a bad dream… But you also have to consider what's realistic."

With that, he started exiting the rooftop. James started shouting at him; "Don't be such a coward. You listen to me. I don't care if you're The Symbol of Peace! You just can't say things like that to someone, especially Izuku! He's worked harder than ever and probably anyone else to get into U.A.!" James yelled loudly, clenching his fist tight.

He was shaking hard. All Might looked back but didn't say a word. He turned opened up the door and left. Izuku and James stared at the door. He turned to Izuku and looked at him. Izuku was in complete shock.

"I'm sorry," James said, looking down at his feet. Izuku looked at James and gave a weak smile. "It's okay. I should've known that anyway…" Izuku responded. Then the two of them had a large boom. Izuku gasped.

"A villain! I wonder what hero will show." He said, starting to run to the door. All Might's' words rang in his head again. James noticed this and quickly ran up to him and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Come on. We have to go see it!" James said, with a smile on his face. Izuku still a little disappointed. Couldn't help but smile at James.

Down in Tatooni Shopping District

Many of the people ran away screaming from the Villain that had been attacking the shopping district. Not only had that but fire surrounded. The Sludge Villain stood tall and intimidating to many as Katsuki struggled to get free and to get the Villain to stop using his Quirk. A group of Pro Heroes had arrived on the scene, one of them being Death Arms.

They were shocked to see how fast the fire had spread, but they were more shocked to see Katsuki in the Sludge Villain's body.

"You damn coward!" Death Arms yelled as he charged at the villain.

He threw a powerful punch into the Sludge Villains stomach. Though it didn't seem to have any effect as his fist started to think into his body.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of Goo?!" Death Arms exclaimed. The Sludge Villain smirked and threw him to the side. He hit the iron gate of a store that was nearby. The villain laughed. "Don't come near me if you want the kid to live!"

With a large cry, Katsuki managed to get his mouth and half of his body free. He let out a loud scream. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with! I'm going to sick you back to whatever sewer you came out of. Let me go!" Katsuki yelled, sending off powerful explosions because of his Quirk. He kept trying to pull out, whimpering loudly.

The crowd couldn't help but watch as they had stayed behind as the Pro Heroes did their work. Though they were praying for the safety of the young student, many were more interested in the Villain that laid in front of the Pro Heroes.

"WOAH! It must be a big shot villain!"

"He's pretty strong!"

"How did he get that kid?"

"Look. There she is. The rookie hero Mount Lady!"

Just as they said, Mount Lady came rushing into the scene, though she had stopped when she realized something as she arrived.

"Oh no! My only weakness. I can't move in a one lane road. I need two!" Mount Lady cried.

Kamui Woods managed to grab ahold of five people before he started to dart out through the fire and towards where the crowd was. "I'm not good when it comes to explosions!" Kamui said, "I'll leave it to someone else for today!"

"Don't look at me! I have the stuff to do here! Where are those firetrucks?" Another hero by the name of Backdraft asked. He looked around towards the other heroes. "Can you guys get a grip on him?"

"I can't get a grip on his weird body!" Death Arms called back. "Plus that kid's Quirk is causing too many explosions! We go to rally and knock him out of the park somehow!" Death Arms finished.

"We need to buy time for the proper hero to show up!" Someone else called.

.

.

.

The two boys walked quickly. Izuku flipped through his notebook of "Hero Analysis for the Future." He was on a page that showed Kamui Woods. James peeked over at the book and analyzed everything that he had written down.

He smiled. Izuku is such a nerd. He flipped to a page that had Mount Lady. And then finally flipped to a page that had All Might's' signature on it. He sighed and closed the notebook. Izuku sniffed and rubbed his nose. James already knew that he was still thinking about becoming a hero. Then they heard an explosion that was across the street from where they were standing. They turned to the explosion and looked.

"Come on! James said, grabbing his arms. They ran quickly across the street. James and Izuku pushed to the front of the crowd quickly. Izuku gasped

"It's the guy who attacked us!" Izuku yelled.

"They got a kid!" Someone else yelled. James looked to see who it was. Izuku shoved his hands into his face and started to nod his head No! All of the sudden, Izuku started running. James ran after him, "Izuku! Wait! James yelled as they ran into the fire. They both were heading straight for the villain. Izuku took off his backpack and threw it at the villain, blinding him.

"Kaachan!" Izuku cried out, he started pulling at the sludge body. James did the same, pulling from the other side of him.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Katsuki yelled, confused and surprised.

"I don't know. My legs they just started running!" Izuku yelled. The two of them continued to pull his body.

"Kacchan I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!" Izuku explained tears were forming in his eyes. Kacchan continued to yell loudly.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Death Arms yelled loudly. James quickly noticed that the Sludge Villain was going to attack him. He quickly jumped and tackled Izuku and covered his body with his own. He closed his eyes and Izuku did too. There was no way to dodge what the villain was going to do now.

Before they felt the impact, Izuku and James heard a sudden whoosh. The two of them opened there eyes and saw that All Might had blocked the sludge impact. He grabbed onto the sticky body of the Sludge and held it tightly and grabbed Katsuki too. The Sludge still clinging to his body. He yelled loudly

"Pro heroes are always risking their lives!"

" **DETRIOT SMASH!"** All Might yelled out loudly.

He threw a punch directly into the villain and he broke apart. Blowing up. Katsuki laid on the floor, passed out. The wind from the punch also caused the weather to change. Clouds swirled up, and it began to drizzle. Many people gasped in awe. People started cheering and he held his first high. Showing off his signature smile.

.

.

.

Later that day

The sun had begun to set over the horizon. The two teens walked down a block. James looked at everything in awe. Izuku watched him looked at everything and let him ask a bunch of questions. Izuku was letting James live with him. I hope my mom is okay with this. I mean. I don't think she would turn someone away. Izuku thought to himself, before receiving a punch to his shoulder.

"Today was pretty exhausting-" James started talking but was interrupted.

"Hey! You two wait up!"

They turned around and saw Katsuki running towards them

"Katsuki?" Izuku called out

"Listen. I would never ask for a weakling like you and James to help me. Don't think you can look down on me! HUH? Huh? Got that! I was fine by myself! You guys are just Quirkless losers! You both wouldn't even make it as a rent a cops! You did nothing. I don't owe you guys anything!" Katsuki yelled, turned around and started walking away. Izuku and James watched him walk away confused. They turned and started walking again until a familiar voice rang in the air.

"I am here!" All Might yelled out, sprinting and stopping in front of them.

"All Might? How did you get here? How did you get rid of all those reporters? Izuku asked him, surprised. All Might was started to tell a speech before he turned back into a wilted French fry. Izuku and James yelled loudly as he sprayed blood from his mouth and onto the ground. He wiped off his lip.

"I just came here to answer your question from earlier." All Might said and started;

"There are many stories of how people became great heroes. Their bodies moved on their own." All Might said. Izuku looked down at his feet and started whimpering. Izuku started to rub his back and he looked at All Might. He looked confused and James said nodded head.

"And today. That's what happened to you. Young man, you too can become hero." All Might finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

TRIGGER WARNING!

"Wait… What do you mean inherit? Inherit what?" Izuku questioned, looking up to All Might. All Might suddenly laughed, throwing his head back.

"You should see your face right now. Don't worry, I'm not going to force thing on you." He said, walking closer to Izuku and James. "Listen well, young men. This is your choice. Do you want to accept my awesome power or what?!" All Might yelled, spraying blood from his mouth. Izuku and James both looked at each other, confused. All Might wiped his lips before he started talking again.

"There are a couple things you should know about my abilities. Journalist always guess my Quirk is super strength or invulnerability. When people ask in interviews. I always make a joke and dodge the question. That's because the world needs to believe that their Symbol of Peace is a natural born hero, like any of them. But I'm not. There's nothing natural about my ability." All Might stated, raising his hands as he placed them on his shoulder, and then through them out to the sides. "I wasn't born with this power. It's a sacred torch that was passed onto me from someone else."

"Someone gave you this Quirk?! No way." Izuku said, surprised. James bit his lip but didn't say anything.

"Yes way. And you're next. I can give you my abilities!" All Might shouted, but for the only two of them to hear.

"Wait. Hold on, this is a lot to process." Izuku said, waving his hands in the air. "It's true that there's a lot of debate to what your Quirk actually is. Nobody ever figured it out. It's one of the world's greatest mysteries. People are constantly talking about it online. But well the idea of passingonaquirkorinheritingjustdoesn'tmakeanysense. Izuku started muttering and thinking too much. Words just kept coming out of his mouth.

"Sounds like your overthinking this whole inheriting thing." All Might said, looking at Izuku confused. He continued to ramble on until James delivered a sharp smack to the back of his head. Izuku rubbed the back of his head, feeling a surge of pain he the then gave a glare. James had already turned his back and began whistling casually like he didn't do anything

While All Might gave him a thumbs up. "You'll have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth. I can transfer my Quirk to someone else and that's just one thing about my secret abilities. The true name of my power is; One for All." All Might announced.

"One for All?" Izuku repeated, confused.

"Yes. One person improves the power and hands it off to the next person. It continues to grow as it's passed along. It is this cultivated power that allows me to save those who need a hero. The truth behind my strength."

"But why would you choose to give me such a gift like that. What if I can't live up to it?

"I was a long hunt for a worthy successor. And then, I watched you jumped into action as the rest of us stood by. You may just be a Quirkless fanboy. But you tried to save that kid-"All Might was interrupted by James a cough.

"You mean "WE" tried to save that asshole." James corrected him with a bright smile. Izuku gave him a dirty looked and then All Might continue talking again

"You acted like a hero." All Might finished. Izuku was looking up at All Might again. His eyes were starting to water once again, I really think his Quirk is crying. James thought in his head and snickered at the thought of it.

"Seriously kid, you got to stop crying if you want my Quirk. Come on kid!" All Might said, encouraging Izuku.

"Yeah seriously Izuku." James said, rubbing his eyes for him. Izuku face turned red and he looked away. Man, James is so sweet. And I just met him. Izuku thought to himself. He saw All Might looking at the two boys with a weird grin. James quickly fixed his composure and stood by Izuku.

"Okay, I'll do it. YES!" Izuku shouted with pride.

"No reluctance. That's exactly how I figured you would respond.

.

.

.

The two boys headed up the stairs to Izuku's apartment. After Izuku had agreed to take All Might's power. He had told the two of them too meet him at Dagoba Municipal Beach Park in the next two days. Izuku took the keys out of his pocket and went to open the door to his apartment until the door flew open. "Izuku! Where have you been?! I've been worried about you?" A woman called. She was the exact same height as James. She wore a white undershirt, a pink long sleeve and a blue skirt. She wore an apron around her. Her hair was green and tied up in a top-knot a traditional Japanese hairstyle. Her bright green eyes then landed upon James. She narrowed his eyes at him, looking him up and down. Is she judging me? James thought as he shifted uncomfortably as she stared at him. Izuku noticed James uneasiness and then proceeded to introduce the two of them.

"Mom. This is James Albarn." Izuku introduced him with a bright smile. James held out his hand. His mom all the sudden dropped her guard. She grabbed James' hand and shook it. "I'm Inko Midoryia. But you can call me Ms. Midoryia." She said with a soft smile. James nodded his head and gave a small bow to greet her again.

"Come in. I've just finished making dinner." She said. Izuku walked into the house and James followed him. He watched as Izuku untied his shoes and placed them at them to the side. James did the same procedure that Izuku did. He slid off his shoes and placed them by the door. The aroma that the food gave off knocked James into face. It smelled great. His stomach growled loudly. Izuku and his mom laughed about it, which made James blush lightly. He headed over to the table, where the green-haired pulled out a chair for him. James sat down quickly in the chair. Izuku's mom handed him a bowl that contained Katsudon. Fuck, it smells and looks so good. James thought to himself, he closed his eyes and placed his hands together and gave grace. He started to drool, but he closed his mouth quickly. He grabbed the chopsticks that were placed by him and started remembering how to hold it.

Hold the first chopstick like a pencil, about 1/3 from the top. Place the second chopstick against your ring finger. Hold it with the base of your thumb. Move the chopstick with your thumb, index, and middle fingers. James thought to himself as he did the steps, which he did successfully. He devoured the food quickly, almost eating the bowl too. Izuku looked over at him

"Are you still hungry?" He asked with a bright smile. James shook his head quickly in a "No" motion. James covered his mouth and burped silently into his hands. Izuku smiled at him, nodded his head and then turned to his mom. Izuku and his mom were now in a deep conversation about James. Izuku told his mom the entire situation about James and agreed that he could stay with the two of them if he wanted.

"Maybe he can fit in some of your old clothes?" She suggested to him. Izuku nodded his head.

"Don't worry about cleaning up your mess, I can handle it. Why don't you take a shower?" Izuku suggested. James shook his head. He felt sweaty and disgusting. Izuku directed him to the bathroom and James headed towards it. He closed the door behind him. He looked in the mirror. His blonde curls fell into his face because of his face. He was also red from being out in the sun for a while. He breathed silently and began stripping his shirt. He tossed it onto the ground. Now for the shorts. I hope it didn't carry over here. He stripped off his shorts and his eyes fell to his thighs. He saw his scars. His burn scars and his self-harming scars. His ran his hands quickly over his scars, and he stopped his breathing. He turned his head and quickly pulled up his shorts as he heard a voice from outside the door.

"James? Can I come in?' It was Izuku.

"Yes." James called back. Izuku open the door and walked into the bathroom. He eyed the shirtless boy, his face turning red a little bit. He held a towel in his hand which he set down gently on the sink. He quickly walked out the door and closed it without saying word. James laughed softly to himself and proceeded to take off his shorts and his underwear. He stepped into the bath tub and turned on the water. The cold-water droplets sprayed on to his face, which turned into warm water after a couple of seconds of heating up. He closed his eyes and began washing his body. He closed his eyes and hummed to himself.

.

.

.

James stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed the towel and He wrapped it around his waist, He looked in the bathroom mirror. His curls fell gently into his face. He licked his lips and ran his hand through his thick curls. He turned to the door and opened it. He peeked his head out, only to see Izuku. He smiled at him and Izuku motioned him to come into room that he was in. James headed towards it. Izuku handed him some clothes.

"You can change in my room. I'm going to take a shower now." Izuku said, hurrying out of the room. He's acting all jittery. It's so cute. James thought to himself as he felt his cheek heat up with warmth. He quickly put on the clothes that Izuku gave him. Which was a plain white T-Shirt, which was slight oversized and a pair of shorts. His eyes wondered around Izuku's room, which was full of All Might stuff. He looked at everything, smiling. This is so awesome. He thought as he headed over to Izuku's bed. He sat down and pulled up his shorts. I didn't know it was this bad. He thought to himself. He ran his fingers over his scars again. All the sudden, the door opened. He didn't have enough time to pull down his shorts. Izuku eyes had already fallen to his thighs.

"What is that?" Izuku asked, heading towards James. Quickly, James pulled his shorts over his thighs, he didn't dare to look at Izuku. He was looking down _. Ugh. Why wasn't I paying attention?_ James thought to himself and all the sudden. He felt disgusted.

"James…? I don't judge you know that." Izuku whispered. He sat down by James. "Can I see…? Please" Izuku asked. It's okay. I can trust him. James thought to himself. He let his hands let go of the shorts. He was tempted to grab them again, but it was too late. Izuku pulled up James' shorts to reveal his thighs. They were covered in scars. Cuts. James held his breath. _It's okay. Your fine_. He kept telling himself that in his head. Izuku's hands ran over his scars. He shivered at the touch. "Your hands are cold." James whispered. Izuku nodded, making small water droplets fly out of his hair and landed on his thighs. James flinched softly at the touch of the cold water.

"This is really bad." Izuku whispered. James didn't say anything. He kept quiet. His hands kept running over his two thighs. Izuku looked away and pulled down James' shorts. His green eyes met with James. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on James face. He then lifted it up again and smacked him across the face.

"Ouch." James whined. He rubbed where Izuku had smacked him. Izuku glared at him with angry eyes.

"I don't want to see any of that anymore! That's bad James. That's really bad." He yelled at him, but then turned in into a soft whisper at the end. He stood up from his bed and wrapped his hands around James. James rubbed his face and hugged Izuku's waist. Small droplets of tears fell from his eyes.

"I promise, I won't do it again." James whispered.

.

.

.

(A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Expect the next one to be out by this Friday!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Psst. Hey, James. Wake up." A voice whispered, shaking his body gently. James flickered his eyes open to see Izuku kneeling down right in front of his face. He rubbed his eyes and yawned gently. Izuku stood up. James was sleeping on the floor inside Izuku's room. He sat-up right and stretched out his muscles.

"What time is it?" James asked, with his eyes still closed. He then opens his eyes to see Izuku's room was still completely dark. Izuku was in the closet of his room grabbing his school backpack and James school backpack. He gently placed the backpack by James side. James opened his eyes and finally decided to get up. He threw the blankets off of him and stood up from where he was sleeping. He picked up the backpack and opened it up. There was a school uniform inside of the backpack. Izuku started heading towards the door.

"Come on were going to be late! We're supposed to meet All Might at the beach remember." Izuku reminded him. James groaned

"I didn't even get to shower though!" He cried out.

"You should've woken up earlier. Now let's go!" Izuku said, grabbing his wrist, rushing the blonde hair boy out of his room.

.

.

.

James stood back and yawned as he watched Izuku pull an old refrigerator that also had All Might in his hero form on top of it. Izuku was obviously struggling to pull the fridge. He then looked around the beach that All Might had told them to meet him at. There was trash EVERYWHERE! He then watched as Izuku fell down to the ground.

"All Might? Why in the hell are you having Izuku drag this damn fridge?" James questioned.

"Yeah. What gives All Might?" Izuku said, panting. He had moved the fridge an inch. All Might laughed and took out his phone. He started taking the picture of Izuku. "Well, I have two reasons! One is that young Midoryia doesn't have the proper vessel.

This had surprised the two teens, especially Izuku. "BUT I THOUGHT YOU HAD I WAS WORTHY!" Izuku yelled out loud as he started crying.

"Here comes the tears." James moaned as he took a sat down on the ground.

"Hear me out young ones." All Might said calmly, jumping off of the fridge. "I'm not talking about young Midoryia in general, but rather his physical body."

"Wait. Now I'm honestly confused." James said, rubbing the back of his head. All Might showed the two of them the pictures of Izuku that he had taken. "My Quirk One for All is the fullest physical people gathered into one. An unprepared body just couldn't inherit."

"Wait. Hold up." James said. "Suppose Izuku was to inherit your powers the way he is now. What would happen if that was the case?"

"Well, Young James…" All Might had said, "If he were to get my Quirk without the proper training, his body would quite literally explode.

"IT'LL WHAT?! Izuku cried out.

"THAT'S EXTREME!" James called out, Izuku then shook his head at the thought of his body exploding

"Hold on… Izuku said, looking around "… Is that why you had me picking up trash so that I could train my body?

"Correct young Midoryia!" All Might said with his thumbs up. "But that's not all! After some reach on the internet yesterday, I discovered that this part of the beach has been like this for many years."

"Oh, that's right. Izuku said, "The currents drift a lot of objects like this on the shoreline. A lot of people tend to use this place for illegal dumping since no one comes here anymore. Now all the locals avoid this place."

"Now all the heroes are busy fighting and capturing flashy villains. These were different before quirks. All Might announced. He placed his hand on the fridge that Izuku was grabbing and started crushing it. James stared at him with a surprised look on his face. "Things were different before quirks. Service is what mattered. Back then, heroes were those who helped the community. Even if it was kind of boring!" All Might finished, the fridge exploded with a huge boom.

"You'll clear this whole section of the beach to restore the horizon that is your first step to becoming a hero." All Might added.

"Wait for the whole thing? Izuku exclaimed, looking worried.

"But there's trash for miles. It would literally take him an entire lifetime to clear the entire beach." James added.

"Ah. But James, that is where you come in." All Might said. James shook his head and looked up at All Might confused.

All Might had started to approach the young teen. "I was told that you don't have a Quirk by young Midoryia. Am I right or am I wrong?"

"Well…?" James said, rubbing the back of his head. I never even tried to see if I had a Quirk. James thought to himself, before snapping out of his thoughts. He looked to see Izuku staring at him. James turned and then looked at All Might.

"Exactly what I thought!" All Might said.

"What will my training be exactly?" James questioned.

"Simple. You'll help young Midoryia to get rid of the trash on the beach. With the two of you. It'll only take a couple of months." James felt slumped down. Izuku walked over to comfort him. He rubs James back and smiled at him. James couldn't help but smile back.

"You both want to go to U.A.? All Might asked. Both of the boys nodded. "The exam is in ten months. So we should be able to finish up clearing the beach within that time. Right James?" Izuku said to James. James nodded his head. Both of the boys delivered high-fives. All Might smiled at the two boys. He then pulled out a pile of paper. "This is a plan I came up with for two of you! I'd like to call it the 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan!' This has got to help the two of you achieve your goals! All you have to do is follow this through every aspect of your life!"

The two boys looked at each other before they proceeded to read through it.

"Woah. Even the sleep time is included in this…" Izuku said.

"100 push-ups? 300 PULLS UP?! WAIT. A 10 MILE RUN TOO?!" James cried. "This is going to be the most athletic shit I'll ever do." He groaned.

"Though to be quite honest." All Might said to the two teens. "This is a super hard schedule. Are you sure you are going to be able to follow through of it?"

Izuku and James looked at each other and then smiled. They reached out and clasped their hands together.

"We have to work harder than anyone else," Izuku announced and looked at All Might with a smile.

All Might looked back at them with a smile because of their enthusiasm. And so… the training began for the two of them

-Two Weeks into the Training; 10 Months Left-

Once again it was an early day at the beach, and currently, the two teens were training along with All Might. Izuku was pulling on what looked to be an another damaged fridge, and James was struggling to lift a queen-sized mattress up off of the ground since it was filled with ocean water.

"COME ON! MOVE!" All Might yelled as he was in his true form. "CARRY THAT TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE PARK!" All Might yelled at Izuku. Izuku panted, and he kept pushing the fridge further.

James, on the other hand, was still struggling. He finally managed to lift the mattress up until it fell back down onto the ground. All Might started yelling at James.

"PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT JAMES. THAT MATTRESS ISN'T GOING TO MOVE ITSELF!" All Might shouted at him. James continued to struggle.

Four Weeks into Training

In the classroom of Aldera Junior High, James couldn't help but nod off as he felt way more tired than usual. He had hardly been paying attention to the lesson that the teacher was teaching as he felt himself drifting off into sleep. As the teacher went on with his lecture he didn't realize that Izuku took notice how tired he was. Izuku was also tired but he wasn't falling asleep like James was.

"Hey! James!" Izuku whispered as he leaned to the side a little in his seat. "James?"

He heard him mumbling something incoherent as he poked his head.

"James! Hey!" Izuku said as he tapped him on his head one more time.

"I'M UP!" James screamed loudly. Everyone turned and looked at him, the class had gone silent. James gave an awkward look as started to sink himself down into his seat from embarrassment. "James?" The teacher said, "What did the encounter with the villain make you sleep deprived?"

"N-No. Of course not." James said his face turning red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry…"

The students couldn't help but laugh at the way James tried to hide his embarrassment from the class.

Before anyone knew it, lunch had come; everyone had either went to the school cafeteria or had eaten inside of the classroom. Jams had decided to eat lunch by himself instead of eating lunch with Izuku. No one had ever gone to up to the roof. So it was the perfect place to be alone. His entire body was hurting from the recent training that All Might had been putting him through.

He sighed deeply at the thought of training tomorrow and let the chopsticks fall from his lap. He groaned and went to pick it up but someone had already appeared in front of him. He was obviously too lost in thought to notice that Izuku had followed him to the roof. He sat down right by James and pulled him closer. James yawned and looked laid his head down on Izuku's lap. It was common for him to do something like this. So Izuku didn't care about it.

"I'm so exhausted." James groaned.

"I am too." He responded he ran his fingers through James' hair. The blonde hair teen felt his face get hot and red but he didn't say a word, he just closed his eyes

1 Month into Training; 9 Months left

The two of them met on the beach as they did before. Izuku and James were moving trash on the beach as usual. All Might had been timing them and they had to move the trash under five minutes. If they didn't they would have to stay an hour longer on the beach.

"TIMES UP!" All Might shouted. The two boys looked at the trash that they were moving and groaned loudly. They barely moved the trash. They automatically knew that they were going to have to spend an extra hour cleaning up the beach.

Later That Evening

Izuku and James panted as they ran through the mountain of trash while All Might was encouraging them. James fell and tumbled to the ground.

"Uh? Are you okay?! Izuku asked, worried.

"I think I'm going to be sick," James said as he started putting his hand over his mouth. After that second he threw up everywhere.

"Yuck!" Izuku said.

All Might couldn't help but sigh at the sight. "This is going to be harder than I thought.

Three Months; Seven Months Left

The summer heat smacked the two boy's on the back as they walked along the beach. Izuku and James were exhausted from today's training. They both were getting dizzy from the heat.

"OH God. Izuku... I think I'm going to." James started to say before he threw up. He threw up basically all his lunch, hitting Izuku's shoes.

"JAMES!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Oh… Sorry." He said, panting as he wiped away the vomit that was on the sides of his lips.

Four Months in Training; Six Months Left:

James had been timing Izuku swimming laps along with All Might, who was in his hero form surveying the teen that was swimming. James yelled loudly at Izuku. "COME ON IZUKU!"

James didn't notice that All Might had walked away before he heard young woman squealing. James turned around to see All Might posing for the young woman. He nearly died when he saw this.

"ALL MIGHT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

All Might shrugged his shoulders and hushed the young teen as he continued posing for the woman. Izuku had swum back to shore, wondering what was happening.

"What…?" Izuku said, tilting his head as he looked at All Might.

"Don't ask…"

Six Months in Training; 4 Months Left (Izuku's Home)

James laid his head on Izuku's lap while Izuku used a hand grip while biting on to his lip, Izuku was also busy watching the T.V. until he started hearing the door unlock. James sat right up and smacked Izuku underneath his chin. Izuku bit down hard onto his lip because of the impact of James head smack.

"Damn it," Izuku growled as he wiped the blood away from his lip. James looked at him and snickered.

"Sorry." He laughed. Izuku gave him a dirty look. His mom walked into the apartment and looked at the James and then Izuku. She gasped at the sight of Izuku's bleeding lip.

"Oh my god. My poor baby! What happened?" His mom said, grabbing the bottom of her shirt to clean the blood from his lip. James laughed even harder while Izuku's face turned red from embarrassment.

Seven Months in Training; Three Months left

Summer came and went as the two of them continued to train. The leaves soon fell from their tree branches, and even the weather had changed. All Might was riding on a Segway with large wheels while Izuku and James ran alongside him, Izuku and James were also carrying a mini fridge.

The two boys had been taking deep breaths as they ran, but both of them looked like they were going to pass out as they continued down there path. Before All Might had noticed it. They both collapsed onto the ground out of exhaustion. Causing All Might to stop.

"Hey. What's wrong with you guys? All Might said to them. "There's only three months left! At this rate, neither of you won't make it! Do you just want to give up after all the hard work you both put into this? What do you want to give up? Want to take it easy and rest today?"

"N-No. We can do it-"James groaned as he tried to get up but ended up falling back onto the concrete. All Might noticed both of their bodies were shaking rapidly. Izuku was panting, while James tried to control his breath.

"Have the two of you… Been overworking?" All Might asked the two of them. "Overdoing it is going to have the opposite effect! Don't you want to get in?" All Might growled. Izuku started laughing, panting at the same time before speaking.

"What… Kind of question is… That? Of course, we want to get in."

"I-I Want to be an H-Hero. Just like you All M-Might." Izuku said, standing up from the ground, stuttering. Izuku helped up James from the ground.

"We want to be great heroes like you!" James cried, clenching his fists together. All Might suddenly turned back into his hero form. "You two are such go-getters!" All Might said with his usual smile. He picked up the two from the ground and started shaking the two of them. "I like that! But if that's really the case then you can't just rush things now. But I understand your feelings."

"I'm going to hurl again," James said, getting queasy.

"Just leave it up to this old guy to adjust your plan!" All Might announced.

Ten Months In; the Day of the Exams

All Might had arrived at the beach just as the sun was started to rise. All of the sudden, he heard screaming. He looked up to see one of the two boys standing on a pile of trash. Izuku had his shirt taken off showing off his muscles, yelling loudly. While James sat on another pile of trash, panting. He also had rippling muscles that showed through the tight black shirt he was currently wearing. All Might ran to see the beach.

"Hey, Hey, Hey… All Might said, "Woah kids. There's not one speck of trash left on this beach. Only a few minutes to spare. But you both exceeded my expectations." All Might said, turning into his hero form. Izuku had staggered slightly before falling off of the pile of trash. James had seen him in that second and sprinted and caught the bigger boy.

"I got you," James said, panting as he wiped off the bead of sweat that was dripping down his forehead. He gently placed him on the ground. Izuku looked a lot bigger with all his muscles. Izuku smiled and looked down at James. "Thanks." He responded. All Might had caught up with the two boys.

"Excellent work, the both of you!" All Might exclaimed with his smile. He then turned to face Izuku.

"Look at you. You look amazing. There's still a long way ahead of you before you can inherit my full power set."

"All Might… Do I deserve this? Are you sure?" Izuku said, looking at his hands. "You put so much time and energy helping me. Helping us. How could the two of us end up so lucky?" Izuku said, tears dripping from his eyes. All Might laughed before patting Izuku on the back.

"It was the two of you that did this hard work. Not mine. Now for your award, Young Midoryia." All Might announced, pulling off a strand a hair from his head. He handed it to Izuku. He looked at James and All Might confused.

"EAT THIS!" He said to Izuku.

"What about James?" Izuku questioned, he said holding onto the strand of hair.

"I'm afraid, I can only pass my quirk onto one person." All Might said. Izuku looked at James sadly. But James gave him a thumbs-up with a big smile.

"EAT! EAT! EAT!" All Might yelled, grabbing the hair from Izuku and shoving it down his throat.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" James cried.

8:40 AM. Same Day. U.A. High School Exam Location.

The two teens ran up to the school, making it just in time for the exam. James was busy tugging on the collar of his school uniform as it itched him. They both started walking in silence. James was busy looking at the building with large eyes before a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I may have swallowed the air but I don't feel like anything great has happened to me yet," Izuku said, groaning.

"Stupid Deku," Katsuki growled, walking behind the two boys. "Both of you get out of my way before I set you guys on fire." He said, walking past the two boys. Izuku threw his hands up in defense and started making some weird movements with it. As Katsuki walked by people looked and started talking about the blonde hair kid. Izuku sighed and then shook his head. He turned and started walking.

Just as Izuku started walking, he tripped on himself and hurdling into the ground.

"Real smooth," James commented.

Before Izuku hit the ground, he surprisingly stopped in the air. It was the Quirk of a young girl with short brown hair wearing a different uniform than the two teen boys,

"Are you okay?" She asked, giggling. Izuku started screaming and tried to run in mid-air. The girl continued to giggle and lifted up Izuku and placed him back on his feet. Izuku stared at her with wide eyes. While James crossed his arm and gritted his teeth.

"I stopped you with my Quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But… I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you. Isn't this all like way nerve-racking?

"Uh, I-Uh?" Izuku said, stuttering.

"Well, I guess I'll see you inside." She said with a smile "Bye!"

"YEAH! BYE!" James shouted, upset. He crossed his arms and heaved.

Izuku was still smiling brightly. "I JUST TALKED TO A GIRL!" He squealed, grabbing James shoulders as he started to shake him. James grabbed Izuku's arms and yanked them off of him. He then turned around and walked away from Izuku. Fucking bitch. James thought to himself as he headed to where all the students were walking too.

I wonder why he's acting like that. Izuku thought to himself as he ran after James, calling out his name.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It wasn't long until Izuku found James in a room where all the students were gathered. James was already sitting in a seat that was assigned to him. Which had happened to be right next to Katsuki, which made Izuku kind of worried but he didn't say anything. He sat right next to James.

"Hey. Are you okay? Izuku asked, tapping him on his shoulder. He scoffed and looked away, crossing his arms. _Man. What did I do to piss him off?"_ Izuku thought to himself. He was about to ask him another question but he stopped when he saw the announcer came in the front of the room. Izuku's eyes brighten and they grew wide.

"For you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" A tall slender man with spiky blonde hair and a small mustache and circular glasses said, "EVERYBODY SAY HEY!"

The man put a hand to his ear and waited, though all he had received was silence as to be expected. "What a refined response!" The man said as he shook his arm, "Ill quickly present you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready?! YEAH!? Once more, the whole room stayed silent as the students sat forward, staring at him with strange curiosity.

"Oh my God! Izuku couldn't help but whisper. "It's actually him! It's the Voice Hero himself, Present Mic! Wow! I listen to him every week on the radio!"

"Will you shut up?" Katsuki muttered, annoyed. James had grunted in an agreement which took Katsuki by surprised but he didn't say anything.

"All you amazing boys and girls will be conducting 10-minute mock battles out there in super-hip urban settings. After the presentation you'll head to the specified battle center to engage in the mock battle, okay?!

All of the students started to look at the cards that they were given before they had entered the room. James peeked over to see Izuku's card. And then he looked back at his card and smirked. He leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I got your back." He smirked and showed Izuku his card. The card had the same exam location as Izuku's which was Battle Center B. He smiled and then looked at Katsuki's card to see that it read Battle Center A. Katsuki looked at his test card and muttered; "Damn I was really looking forward to crushing you."

Soon Present Mic had continued with his presentation and showed what the students would be fighting against during the exams, "Now they're three different types of faux villains stationed at each battle center. You earn points for each of them, based on their level of difficulty. Your goal dear listeners are to use your Quirks to earn the points! Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

It wasn't long before a student stood up from his seat and raised his hand, "May I ask a question?"

"Okay!" Present Mic said pointing to the student who stood; a single spotlight shined on him and it was revealed to be a young muscular man with short black hair and wearing glasses over his eyes. His uniform looked to be something that of the elite when he stood from his seat. He pointed to what looked to be a fourth logo enemy on the paper that had been different from the other faux enemies that were presented.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains!" He said, "If that is a misprint then U.A… The most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We the examinees are here in this place because we wish to be modeled into exemplary heroes. In addition…" He pointed over to where James and Izuku were sitting "You two! The ones with the curly hair and the blonde hair! You two have been chatting this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here for a pleasure trip then you should leave immediately!"

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" James snarled, cracking his knuckles and standing up

"WE MEANT SORRY!" Izuku shouted back to the kid, grabbing James by the shoulders and forcing him to sit back down onto the chair. He put his finger up to his lips. Telling him to shush. James crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Okay okay settle down." Present Mic said, "Examinee Number 7111, thanks for the great message." The television just behind showed the faux villain the student had been talking about earlier as to show the students the answer to his question, "The fourth type of Villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle so to speak. There's one in every battle center; it's an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat it, but there's no reason to defeat it either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

The young man bowed before saying, "Thank you very much, and please excuse the interruption!" Thus he sat back down as the spotlight disappeared.

"That's all for me folks!" Present Mic had said, "With that, I give you our school's motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond." The screen soon brightened and words appeared in bold and bright letters just across which had read-

"PLUS ULTRA!" Present Mic had yelled before saying, "Now everyone! Good luck suffering!"

 **U.A. High School; Battle Center A; Entrance Exam**

As said from Present Mic all of the students that had come to compete for a chance to get into U.A. High School had gone to their locations. Izuku had changed into blue sweatpants and a blue sports jacket. While James had dressed in all black clothing. The two of them walked up to the door and saw how large it had been compared to her own size.

"Sometimes. I wonder how much is in their budget to even have something like this." James muttered to himself. He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Izuku.

"Are you ready?" He questioned, his big green eyes staring into James blue ones. James nodded his head and smiled at him. "Of course I'm ready you dork. I'll have your back too, don't worry." James said, reaching over to squeeze his cheeks softly. Izuku's face turned red and he looked away from James. _Ugh. Why is he being so cute?_ Izuku thought to himself. He started shaking the thought out of his head.

"Okay, this is it. The mock battle. How come none of these guys seem nervous at all? Izuku said, talking to himself. Izuku started looking closely at all the constants. He squinted his eyes to see the girl that had caught him from following not so long ago. _I wonder what James has against her?_ Izuku thought to himself. He started walking until he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"It looks like she's trying to focus on the trails ahead. What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances of her to succeeding?" The person that grabbed his shoulder asked. It was the same guy as before that had asked Izuku and James to be quiet. Before Izuku had a chance to answer. James had already walked in front of him.

"Is there a problem?" James asked. The guy gave him a dirty look and then turned around. He walked away from the two of them.

"James? How do you do that?" Izuku asked him. James opened up his mouth to say something but Present Mic, who somehow was standing on the roof somehow started yelling at the kids. "Hey! What's the matter?!" He yelled. "There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle so you all better start running!"

Just as this was said, the whole group made a break for it. Izuku and James were the last two.

"WERE ALREADY BEHIND?!" James cried. He started sprinting and Izuku ran after him "WAIT UP." He cried out. The taller boy ran after the shorter boy. They ran through the urbanized city that U.A. had prepared for them. James started to look around himself seeing that the kids were already gaining points faster than the two of them. All of the sudden, A one point robot appeared in front of them, making them both stop in their tracks.

"TARGET ACQUIRED! PREPARE TO DIE!" A robot voice said before charging towards the two of them.

"IZUKU. USE YOUR QURK, MAYBE?!" James yelled at him. Izuku just stood there, staring at the robot as it kept zooming closer towards them. Then, a blue beam shot at the robot, destroying it into a million pieces. A boy with a white shirt and a weird navel laser had shot down the robot that Izuku was supposed to destroy.

"GOT HIM!" The boy shouted. "We could make a great team with the two of you as my decoy. All though, I doubt I'd be seeing much of the two of you in the future!" The boy yelled and winked at the two of them before sprinting off.

"THERE'S ONLY 6 MINUTES LEFT!" The announcer yelled out.

"CRAP. WE HAVEN'T EVEN SCORED A SINGLE POINT!" James yelled out before running again. Izuku at the heels of his feet. The two boys looked around, seeing that every robot was nearly destroyed. They sprinted down the alley. They saw the same girl that had caught Izuku before, running and touching all the robots that she had passed by. She closed her eyes, biting her lip. The robots that she had touched lifted up into the air. "NOW RELEASE!" She called out, making all the robots smash into the ground. "That should be at least 28 points." She said, before running off. The boy that had shouted at the two of them earlier had to smash straight into the robot, destroying it. "THAT PUTS ME AT 45."

"HOW DID THEY GET SO MANY?!" Izuku cried out. Everyone had started yelling out all the points that they had collected. They also were started to bicker over the number of robots that they had destroyed. Izuku and James ran off, for the third time. Looking for robots to destroy.

All of the sudden, the ground started shaking. The buildings began being destroyed. James and Izuku looked up to see a giant robot was right in front of them. Izuku started to shake, rapidly. The robot threw down a fist, blowing wind and smoke into everyone's eyes. Izuku and James fell down to the ground hearing the impact. Izuku started to run, dragging himself across the ground.

"LESS THEN TWO MINUTES REMAINING." The announcer called.

"WHAT. IZUKU WE HAVE'T EVEN GOT ANY POINTS!" James said, grabbing Izuku by his wrist and yanking him up from the ground.

"OW!" A girl cried out. James and Izuku had stopped and turned around. They had noticed the girl that caught Izuku was stuck underneath a pile of rubble. She cried as she tried to move her body. Izuku looked at her, with sad eyes and then looked at the robot. The robot was heading right towards her and it was going to crush her. When James noticed this. He thought quickly and went into action.

"IZUKU. WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" James grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him as the two sprinted towards. "I'll get the girl. Just destroy the robot." James said, pushing him away. Izuku kept running and all of the sudden. He jumped into the air. He hurled straight towards the robot. James ran over to the girl and started pulling the rubble that was on top of her off of her.

"SMAAAAAASSSH!" Izuku yelled, loudly. He punched the robot directly in the head. The head completely bent in, breaking and exploding from the impact. The robot exploded.

"JUST ONE MINUTE LEFT!" The announcer called. Izuku started hurling towards the ground. James had already gotten the girl out of the rubble and she was sitting on top of a broken piece of the robot. He looked up to see Izuku hurling towards the concrete. James lifted out his arms towards Izuku. _All I need to do is catch him._ James thought to himself. Izuku crashed directly into James, making James fall with him onto the ground. He was shaking, rapidly. Holding onto his broken arm.

"Why am I the one always saving you?" James asked, teasing and breathing hard. Izuku looked up at James and sighed. Then he looked at the girl that James had also saved. _At least she's okay. She's not injured or anything._ He clenched his fist. A huge siren went off. Letting everyone know that time was up for the mock battle. Izuku screamed and then passed out. James facepalmed himself. Everyone had surrounded the two of them. They were all muttering about the two of them.

"Very nice. Good work all around. You all are heroes in my eyes. Everyone one of you. Here. Award yourself. Have some gummies." An old lady croaked, handing gummies to a constant that had walked up to her. She started walking towards Izuku and James. She started to examine Izuku.

"Oh dear. You got hurt this bad from your own Quirk?" She questioned the passed out Izuku. James gave her a worried look at what she had said. _This looks really bad, he hasn't even had the Quirk for the entire day and he already hurt himself_. James thought to himself. The old lady that was right in front of them made a kissy face. Her lips extended towards Izuku, kissing around his body.

"UM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James cried out, as the old lady smooched his friend.

"You're watching the school nurse. Her awesome Quirk reduces the healing process. That's why U.A. can hold these reckless exams. Look, she's saving him months of recovery time." A kid called out. James looked down to see Izuku's broken body, to be fixed. James sighed and laid down on the ground.

 **One Week Later**

 **"** Izuku? Snap out of it? Izuku?"

"Huh?"

"Izuku. Why are you staring at that fish, should I be worried?" Izuku's mom called out. Her eyes staring widely at her son.

"OH NO! I just zoned out for a minute!" Izuku cried out, before digging into his food once again, finishing up. He walked over to the sink and placed his bowl in there. He then walked over to the couch. It has been one week since the U.A. Exam. Izuku's injuries had fully healed. Izuku had nearly failed the written part of the U.A. exam, while James had passed the exam with flying colors once again. But neither of them had the chance to score any points during the mock battle exams. James sat on the couch, sighing as he looked down and played with his fingers. Izuku looked at James but didn't say a word to him. They both sat in silence and sighed.

"I know, waiting for the results is terrible." His mom called out to the two of them.

"I guess," Izuku muttered, looking sad.

"No matter what. I just want you to know that I'm proud of the both of you." His mother said as she walked over to the two boys. She kissed Izuku and James on the forehead before walking off. Izuku's mother had practically become James guardian. She walked over to the door and picked up the mail and yelled out.

"IZUKU. JAMES! A LETTER THEY CAME. THE TWO OF YOU LOOK! THERE HERE. YOU'RE TEST RESULTS!" She cried out, on her knees holding up a letter. It was from U.A. High School. The letter had both of their names on it. Izuku looked over at it.

.

.

.

The two boys were now inside of the room. They have been in the room for about 20 minutes, not doing a thing. Izuku and James were sitting at a desk. Izuku stared at the note, not wanting to open it. James stared at the letter, impatiently. Izuku then grabbed the letter and a small hologram flew out of the envelope. It turned on with a flash of blue light.

"HEY! I AM HERE. IN A PROJECTOR NOW!" All Might announced. The two boys looked at each other confused. Wondering why All Might was on the projector.

"The truth is, I didn't come to this city just to fight villains. You're looking at the newest U.A. Faculty member." All Might announced.

"He's going to be working at U.A.?" James said, starting to get excited.

"Even though you both past the written test. James especially. Neither of you scored combat points in the practical exam. Sorry." The hologram got quiet. Izuku and James looked at each other and sighed. James started sniffling a little bit but turned away. _He's always the one that wants to be brave. But getting into U.A. meant the world too him. It meant the world to us._ Izuku thought.

"Fortunately there is other factors. But before we get to that. Here look! A clip for your viewing pleasure!" All Might announced. The two boys started staring at the hologram; the clip started playing.

"Hey. Do you guys have a second?" The girl asked, then the video was paused.

"That's the girl we saved." Izuku whispered. James nodded his head.

"She showed up after the exam to talk about you two young boys? And what did she have to say? All Might questioned. The video started playing again.

"You know those two boys. The one with the green messy hair, and all the freckles. And his little side kick with the kinky blonde hair. It's hard to describe their faces. They both kind of funny looking." The girl said.

"S-S-Sidekick?" James muttered, starting to blush at the fact. Izuku looked over at him and squeezed his cheeks, making him turn even redder.

"You're my cute little sidekick." Izuku whispered, jokingly.

"S-S-Stop." James said, pushing Izuku's hand away from his cheek. They both turned back to the hologram.

"Can you give the two of them some of my points? I heard them both say something about just getting one point in. It just seems crazy. How can someone that took down that huge robot, and someone who saved me not have any points at the end? They both saved me! I have to make it up to them. Please sir. , Can't you just give the two of half of my points?!" The girl cried. Izuku and James both stood up, they were shaking.

"You have a Quirk now Izuku. Yes? But it's your actions that inspire others. And that's why I am here. The practical exam was not graded on combat alone." All Might said, the video of the girl started playing again.

"Thanks for your request. But there's no reason to give them your points. The two kids are starting well on their own." The Pro Hero, Present Mic. Told the girl. All Might then walked in front of the video as it finished.

"How can a hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others? No matter the consequences to himself. After all that, is what makes a hero. And that's what my alma mater is all about. Training those who risk their lives for the greater good. So we have rescue points! A panel of judges watches as they award points for courageous heroic acts, beyond just fighting villains. Izuku Midoryia, 60 rescue points! James Albarn, 70 rescue points! You both passed the exam!" All Might told them. James started shaking, his eyes were started to fill with tears.

"This isn't real." James said as a tear began to fall from his eyes, he clenched his fists.

"Welcome. Izuku Midoryia. James Albarn. You both have made it. You both are now a part of the Hero Academia." All Might finished. James broke down into tears, his whole body shaking. He tried to wipe then but they kept pouring out.

"Izuku. This isn't real." He cried, wiping his tears away. Izuku was shaking hard.

.

.

.

The two had stayed up all night talking about U.A. High School. Izuku was a sleep but James had woken up. He felt something dripping down his mouth and his nose. He headed towards the bathroom quickly and turned on the light and looked in the mirror.

He had blood dripping down from his mouth and his nose.

 _What the hell?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Location; Aldera Junior High

Time; 12:30 GMT

Warning!

The day at middle school had been pretty regular. Although it was the last day for the seniors attending the middle school. Three students were seen in the teachers' office meeting with their homeroom teacher. The three students had been Katsuki, Izuku, and James. The teacher had been giving the three boys high praise on the recent entrance exam.

"I still can't believe it. That three of our students are going to U.A." He said to the three of them, "And to think you two, James and Izuku are one of the three. I swear it's a miracle!"

The teacher soon said to James, "James, you've especially impressed me. Not only are you one of the top students here at this school. You came in on such short notice but. What can I say? The newbies are always full of surprises. I'm proud that you were able to pass the entrance exam. Your parents must be proud."

James shifted uncomfortably. Izuku had noticed this but didn't say a word. I haven't even thought of my mom in almost a year… I wonder if she's worried about me. James thought to himself. "Thank you sir," James said bowing slightly "I wouldn't have made it this far without the help from someone." He smiled at Izuku. Izuku smiled back.

Before anyone knew it the school was let out early that day. Since it was the last day of course. Everyone had either went to hang out with their friends or went straight home. Izuku and James were walking together as they usually did every day when Izuku suggested what they should do today.

"We should go to the beach, yeah? It could get your mind off of things. Izuku suggested. James was zoned out thinking about his mom. I wonder what she is doing. He kept thinking. Izuku snapped him out of his thoughts when he waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey James?" Izuku said, stepping in front of the shorter boy, causing him to stop. James looked up and into his green eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Let's head home and go to the beach okay? I feel like we both need it after a long day of school." Izuku said. James nodded his head and started playing with his fingers. Izuku wanted to spend some time with him in a more peaceful environment. But, he also wanted to get some answers out of the blonde kid also.

.

.

.

Location; Dagobah Municipal Beach Park

Time; 2:30 PM GMT

"Wow I can't believe we clean up this beach in 10 months." Izuku said. James nodded his head, panting. It was starting to get even hotter since the sun was now fully out. The two went home and gathered up their stuff that they needed to the beach. The beach was only a 20 minute walk from Izuku's house. When they had got there. The beach was crowded. There was almost nowhere to sit until Izuku found a spot and pointed it out too James.

"Y-Yeah. I-It's just so hot." James complained, wiping the sweat that dripped on his brow. He clenched his hands, holding onto the backpack tightly. Blood started to drip from his nose, which he quickly wiped away. Damn It. Why does that keep happening? He thought to himself. Izuku started waddling through the thick sand. James following after him.

"W-Wait. I-Izuku. I-I think we can settle right here." James gasped, running out of energy. Izuku stopped, turned around and looked at James. Wow. He's completely out of breath. Izuku started walking up to him and he straighten out right away and smiled at Izuku.

"Don't worry. I'm okay." James said, keeping a brave face on. "We don't have to walk that far. We can just sit right here." James said, sitting onto the sand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Izuku asked, kneeing down to meet with James face. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. I-It's J-Just so hot." He panted. Izuku nodded his head and sat down by James. He looked at James into his gleaming blue eyes.

.

.

.

Location; Dagobah Municipal Beach Park

Time; 7:30 PM GMT

The two boys spent most of their day playing in the ocean water. They laughed and hanged out the entire time. Now, it was dark out. The stars were shining in the sky. Izuku was sitting down next to James. The shirt that he was wearing was damp, since he put it on as soon as he got out of the water. The beach was completely clear now since it was night. Izuku turned to James. James was staring at the stars too. His wet hair seemed to glow under the moonlight, he turned and quickly face Izuku. A smile grew across his face as he did this. Izuku opened up his mouth to talk.

"So what happened to your parents? You said they aren't around anymore. And I never had the chance to ask you this but, cultural heritage?"" Izuku questioned him. The smaller boy shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip. I can tell he doesn't want to tell me. But why? He thought to himself. The teen finally opened up his mouth.

"My grandparents were from a Japanese heritage. I never had a chance to meet them, which kind of sucks. But it's also pretty cool to know that I'm from a Japanese descent. James said, biting his lip as he began to answer his second question.

"W-Well. I sort of ran away from home. My mom wasn't very accepting of what I am." James said, sighing and looking down towards the ground.

"Are you… Gay?" Izuku, whispered.

"Y-Yeah… Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course not." The green-haired boy said, grabbing James' waist and pulling him towards himself. At that instant. James flinched, it almost seemed like he was scared of something. "H-Hey. I'm not going to hurt you." Izuku whispered to him. James nodded his head and let out a long breath.

"I-I-Izuku." James breathed, "C-Can I tell you something?

"Of course. What is it?"

"It's always been hard for me to make friends. I-I don't know why... I-I always felt out a place. And when I saw Katsuki bullying you. I had to do something. I couldn't watch him do that to you. I had to do something. I know what it's like to be bullied. I-"His voice cracked.

"N-No. It's okay. James…" Izuku said, his voice starting to trail off.

"C-Can I tell you something else. But… Please don't tell anyone. Not even your mom." James breathed, looking into his Izuku's bright green eyes

My dad was never there for me. A-And my mom's boyfriend would do things to me…" He whispered, his voice started to crack.

"H-He… W-Would touch me and stuff." He breathed. "I-I don't why I didn't say anything." James said, his breath shaking hard. Izuku wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. James started to break down into tears. He sobbed loudly, his breath shaking as he pushed himself deeper into Izuku's chest. He shook hard, gripping Izuku's damp shirt. Izuku rubbed his back, not saying a word to the crying boy.

After a while, the sobs seem to die down. He looked up at Izuku, his eyes were puffy and red. Izuku looked down at him. "I-I'm sorry about that." James sniffled, rubbing his face against his shirt again.

"N-No. It's fine J-James." Izuku said, grabbing the boy's wrist. He started to stand up, helping the other boy up too. "We should start heading home." He finished. James nodded. The two boys started to gather up everything. After they had everything, they started walking off of the beach. As they were walking, all of the sudden he stopped, he looked up at the moon and then James.

"I'm glad you told me everything." Izuku whispered "Please. No more secrets." He looked at James seriously. James nodded his head, and the two boys headed off.

(A/N Sorry if this chapter was lame. I just thought I needed to give more background about James. The next chapter is going be 100% better! Anyways. I hope you enjoyed! There will be multiple uploads this week so make sure to stay tuned! Don't forget to leave a review. I read all of them!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Location; Dagobah Municipal Beach Park**

 **Time; 9:30 PM GMT**

The two boys ran quickly to the beach, All Might had told the two teens to meet him there. It was one week later since they had received their acceptance letter into U.A. Izuku wore a blue vest and a tan hoodie, and green pants. While James wore his natural outfit, which was all black everything. When they saw All Might, who was standing near the shoreline. They ran up to him, calling out.

"Hi All Might!" The two teens screamed. All Might turned to the two teenagers. He was completely deflated, not in his hero from

"KEEP IT DOWN GUYS!" All Might squealed, blood spraying from his mouth.

"ALL MIGHT IS HERE?! NO WAY!" Two other voices yelled out. James narrowed his eyes to see that there was a couple. A boy and a girl on the beach boardwalk.

"Way to blow my cover you idiots. Say it was a mistake." All Might whispered, pissed off. Izuku started waving his arms into the air, looking like a complete idiot.

"I was just kidding, there's nothing to see here!" Izuku cried out.

"Stupid kid." The man called out

"I wanted an autograph!" The girl cried out. The two teens and All Might sighed in relief. Knowing that All Might's cover wasn't blown anymore. All Might raised his hand in the air.

"Congrats on getting in. Both of you." All Might said.

"Well we couldn't have done it without your help." Izuku said, giving All Might a high-five. James grunted in agreement and delivered a high five to the Pro Hero. All Might nodded and let his hand fall back down to his waist. He then put his arms onto his hips.

"Oh speaking of that. I didn't tell anyone at U.A. I've been training the two of you or anything. Really, I wasn't one of the judges for the exam and I didn't pull any strings for the two of you. You both earned the spots on your own." All Might said, with a smile.

"Oh wow. That's a relief." James sighed, wiping the sweat that stained his eyebrow. Izuku then spoke up after him.

"Oh yeah! We were both really surprised that you were going to be a teacher at U.A. this year. I was wondering what brought you here all of the sudden. After all, your agency is in Minato, Tokyo." Izuku said, placing his hand onto his chest and pointed his finger up. He closed his eyes prideful.

"That's pretty creepy." James snickered. Izuku looked at him with a glare and then looked at All Might again. All Might then, started walking closer to the shoreline.

"The school didn't want me to say anything about the job until they made an official announcement. It seemed like lucky timing. An easy way to find someone new to inherit One for All. I was on a long hunt for a successor.

"So you were planning to give One for All to a U.A. Student?" James questioned. All Might didn't answer, he stayed quiet. He continued to stare into the ocean

"Your power totally wrecked my body. I can't control it. What do I do?" The green-haired ask the Pro Hero.

"You'll learn to manage in time. Hoping to master it right away is like asking a baby to run a marathon. You still have to go through the process of learning how to walk."

"I guess? WAIT! You knew I was going to get hurt that bad?" Izuku said, surprised.

"Well… didn't expect you to break your entire body. But, we were in a time crunch. But it turned out alright. Plus, now you know what you're dealing with. Right now, you're Quirk is either all or nothing." All Might said, picking up two cans that were laying on the ground, "One day, you'll learn to control your output. Then you'll be able to output exactly how much power you're using."

"Oh? So I just need control?" Izuku asked, a smile creeping across his face.

"Right now. You are overflowing with energy at the moment. With the proper training, your body will be able to hold it better." All Might said, crushing the two cans within a millisecond. He was now in his hero form. "Then it's your to command!" All Might said, with his bright smile.

"LOOK. IT REALLY IS ALL MIGHT!"

"NO WAY. WHERE'D HE COME FROM?!" The couple screamed.

"RIGHT. NOW WE RUN!" All Might announced to the two boys. "Huh? Okay!" Izuku announced. The two boys sprinted off, following All Might.

"The torch I passed onto you is nothing but a small flame right now. But with time, it will be kindled. Until you wield a raging inferno. The more powerful you become, the more you will be able to outshine me. Eventually, I will retire. My Job complete.

.

.

.

 **April**

 **Location; Musutafu, Tokyo (Izuku's Apartment)**

 **Time; 8:30 AM GMT**

"James, Izuku. Are you both all set?" Inko Midoryia asked the two boys.

"Yeah." Izuku answered his mom. Inko looked at James and he nodded his head in agreement. The to boys were decked out in U.A. Standard uniform. They both wore a white undershirt, a grey jacket, a red tie, which obviously wasn't' tied properly because neither of the boys knew how to tie a tie, and a teal colored pants. She then proceeded to ask Izuku an embarrassing question, while he was tying his shoe.

"Are you sure. You didn't just pack action figures, right?" She asked. James smirked and started to laugh at that comment. Izuku, now frustrated, looks up at his mom. He then picked up his backpack and opened up the door.

"I have everything. Can you stop? We have to go. I don't want to be late." Izuku said.

"Izuku!"

"What?" Izuku groaned, obviously annoyed. James placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Be nice." James whispered. His mom looked at the two boys with a smile.

"I'm really proud of the two of you." She said with a smile. Izuku and James, were now flushed. And that day. The two boys started their high school career. "We'll see you soon." Izuku said with a smile.

.

.

.

 **Location; U.A. High School**

 **Time; 9:30 AM GMT**

That year the acceptance rate into the high school was as small as it always been. One in 300. Four people got in because of recommendations, and 36 through the regular exams. We were spilt into two classes of usually twenty students each. The two boys ran through the hallways of U.A. they were looking for Class 1-A.

"Class 1-A. Class 1-A." Izuku muttered, "Come on where is it?" Izuku said, running, looking at all the doors.

"Oh look there it is. Class 1-A" James said. The two ran up to the door. The door was enormous for some odd reason.

"Holy shit! Do they have giants in this school?" James said, looking at the door, surprised. Izuku was started muttering to himself again.

"The most promising students in the country are waiting behind this door." Izuku said, then picturing being in the same class as Katsuki. "M-Maybe everyone in here is nice. Maybe he's in a different class, he then slid open the door, James standing right by his side now. They both heard a student yelling at a blonde kid with untamed hair, his feet were on top of the desk

"Take your feet off the desk now!" The student yelled.

"Huh?" The blonde kid, smirked.

"It's only the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing up school property, you cretin.

"You got to be kidding me. Your old school put a stick up your ass?" The kid snarled. James leaned in closer to see the blonde to be… Katsuki.

"Just our luck…" James muttered, still standing outside of the classroom. The kid then started to talk to Katsuki again.

"Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy."

"Somei, huh? So you must think you're better than me. I'm going to have fun tearing you a new one." Katsuki grinned, sticking out his neck. Tenya Iida gasped.

"You would threaten me? Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?" He gasped. He then turned to see James and Izuku standing by the door. The two had still not entered the classroom yet.

"It's you two." Iida called out. All the kids turned to the door way and started whispering underneath their breath about the two of them.

"It's those two weird boys."

"Wow. The one with the green-hair is kind of cute looking."

"U-UH Hi?" Izuku stuttered, holding onto the straps of his backpack. James waved a "Hello" to the students in the classroom.

"Hello! My name is Tenya Iida from the-"The kid stopped talking, when Izuku raised his hands in the air and started speaking.

"Y-Yeah I know. I'm Izuku Midoryia. And this is James Albarn." Izuku said to Iida, introducing the two of them. James nodded his head. "It's super nice to meet you." James smiled at Iida.

"You both realized there was something more to the practical exam, right?" The blue-haired teen asks the smaller teenage boys.

"Huh?" James said, confused about what this kid was talking about.

"You both must be very perceptive. And I completely misjudged the both of you. I admit. As a student, you both are far more superior to me." He announced. Izuku and James looked at each other confused. Wondering what the fuck this kid was talking about.

"Hey! I recognized that really messed up a hair!" Izuku and James turned around to see the girl that they had saved. "You're that boy that fell, and you're his sidekick!" She announced.

"I'm not his sidekick." James groaned, face palming himself. Izuku was staring at the girl like she was some gorgeous fucking artifact. She started rambling on about how the two of them were amazing in the practical exam. As far as James was concerned, she seemed to talk more about Izuku then him. Katsuki was looking at James and Izuku.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Katsuki slammed Izuku against the wall. School had ended an hour ago, Katsuki was following them closely. When Katsuki had noticed that Izuku was finally alone, since James was buying something from the store. Katsuki led the green-haired teen into an alley way. He was pissed off at the two of them. Katsuki gripped Izuku's uniform jacket.

"What'd you guys do to pass the exam? You both must've cheated somehow right? I'm supposed to be the first and only student from that crappy school to get into U.A. but you both had to go and screw that fucking shit all up. I warned the two of you not to apply!" Katsuki said, yelling at the shorter teen. He gasped when Izuku grabbed his wrist, his hands trembling.

"Kaachan. Someone looked up that I look up too told me that we both can become a hero. That's why we both applied. That's why we're going. Like it or not. You can't stop us!" Izuku cried out.

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

"I'm going to ruin those little bastards." Katsuki muttered to himself. _After I figure out how the two of them got in._ He thought. The girl that was still rambling on to Izuku and James.

"What do you think we're going to do today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like. I can't wait to meet everybody!" The girl said, excited, pumping her arms up and down.

"If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now." A voice said behind the girl. James gasped when he looked down to notice someone who was rolled up in a yellow sleeping bag.

"What the-"He cut himself off. The girl started to whimper as she looked behind herself.

"Welcome to U.A's Hero Course." He muttered, as he started to unzip his sleeping bag. He started to suck on some package. The four of them gasped, looking at the person.

"What is that thing?!" The four of them cried out, looking at the strange creature. He stood up, unzipping the sleeping bag.

"It took eight seconds before you all decided to shut up. That's not going to work. Time is precious." He muttered, stepping out of the sleeping bag. "Rational students would understand that." He said, grabbing the sleeping bag in his left hand. He was dressed in all black, except for the scarfs, that they were around his neck. Those were grey.

"Hello. I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher." Aizawa said, sleepily. He closed his eyes. He was obviously annoyed that he had to start teaching today. "Right let's get to it." He said, digging into his sleeping bag. He pulled out a P.E. uniform. "Put these on and head outside."

All the students looked at him, confused.

.

.

.

"What? A Quirk assessment test?" All the students from Class 1-A asked, confused. All the students were now in official U.A. blue P.E. jumpsuits.

"What about orientation? We're going to miss it!" A girl cried out.

"If you really want to make it out there with the big leagues, you can't waste your time on pointless ceremonies. Here at U.A. we don't stick to traditions. Which means I get to run my class the way I want too. You've been taking standardized test all of your life. But you never had the chance to use your Quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend that everyone is created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not right, nor is it rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn this. Bakugo. You managed to get the most points in the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in Junior High?" He questioned Katsuki.

"Sixty-Seven. I think." He muttered. Aizawa handed him a softball.

"Try throwing it using your Quirk. Anything goes, just stay within the circle. Go on. Are you going to sit there and waist our time?" Aizawa said, starting to get annoyed. He pulled out his phone

"Alright man, you asked for it." Katsuki muttered, stretching. Katsuki to one step forehead and slammed the ball into the air, using his Quirk to send it all the way up into the air.

"All of you need to know the maximum of your capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential of a pro hero." He said, showing the phone to all of the students. It had read that Katsuki had thrown the ball seven hundred and five meters. The kids started to get excited about this

"I want to go. This looks like so much fun!"

"This is what I'm talking about, being able to use our Quirks."

"You really thought it was going to be games and play time? Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately. All the students gasped. James grabbed Izuku's wrist quickly.

"I-Is he serious? I'm going to get expelled right away." James whispered. He was starting to get worried. James didn't have a Quirk. And Izuku didn't even know how to wield his own Quirk. The thought of getting expelled started to linger in their heads.

"Like I said. I get to decide how this class is run, understand?" Aizawa said, pulling his hair back and staring at all the kids. "If that's a problem then you can head home right now.

"You can't send any of us home. Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!" The girl that Izuku and James had saved cried out.

"Neither are natural disasters hm? Or power-hungry villains? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out the entire city? No. The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to compete with this unfairness. If you want to be a pro you're going to have to push yourself to the limits. For the next three years, U.A. will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So. Go Beyond. Plus Ultra-style. Show me it's not a mistake that you're here." Aizawa said, finishing his speech.

 **Test 1- 50-Meter Dash**

"Runners, on your marks. Ready-!" A gunshot went off. The kid that James and Izuku knew as Tenya Iida took off running quickly. The two boys stared at him in awe. When the measuring device yelled out 3.05 Seconds.

"He has a pretty cool quirk!" James whispered to Izuku. He nodded in agreement. Iida had the engine Quirk. His legs had engines in them, which gave him the ability to run fast, The girl that Izuku and James knew from saving her, starting touching her shoes and her body, muttering to herself.

"I'll lighten up my clothes. Oh, and my shoes too!" She went up, and started running. She ran the 50-Meter test in seven-point one five seconds. While the person she was up against did it in 5.49 seconds. James grunted, smirking. The next two that were up were a boy with a naval laser and a girl with acid. Aizawa sighed.

The next three that were up were Izuku, Katsuki and James. "Runners on your mark. Ready-"A gunshot went off. The three boys sprinted off. James falling behind Izuku. _God. WHY AM I RUNNING SO SLOW?!_ James thought to himself. Katsuki had already finished up the 50-meter dash in 5.49 seconds. While Izuku came in at 7.02, as James came in at 7.49 seconds. Izuku breathed heavily, looking down at the ground, his hand on his knees. James ran up to him.

"Oh god. I'm doing so badly." James whispered to Izuku.

"N-No. I-I think you're doing great!" Izuku looked at James, with a reassuring smile.

 **Test Two- Grip Strength**

The two boys stood there talking, murmuring about their other classmates.

"This year is going to be harder than I expected." James whispered to the taller kid. Izuku nodded his head. They were currently testing there grip. They both were squeezing the grip as hard as they can until it started beeping loudly. Izuku looked down at the numbers and saw what it had read; 50.6 KG. While James read 50.2 KG.

"Wow!" A kid yelled, making Izuku and James lose track of their conversation. They both looked up to see a kid with four arms, two arms on each side.

"You hit 540 Kilograms? You're such a beast!" The kid cried out, shocked and excited.

 **Test Five- Ball Throw**

The girl that had caught Izuku was up next to throw the softball. She held it in two hands, confident. She threw the ball, using her Quirk. The ball seemed to fly through the air forever. Eventually, disappearing out of the earth atmosphere. Aizawa was looking down at his phone and then he turned his phone so that the whole class could see what the girl had scored.

"Infinity?!" The students of Class 1A said all together, shocked and surprised.

"That's insane!"

"How's that possible?"

Izuku and James stood there, mouths dropped open. This girl obviously had some talent. _This is really bad, we both have to come up with some kind of a game plan._ Izuku thought to himself. He was going to tell James something, but Izuku was called up next to throw the softball. Izuku, holding the softball in his hand, clutched it tightly and walked over to where the students had to throw the ball from. He had his eyes closed, biting his lip. He held the ball in one hand. He lifted up his hand, getting ready to use his Quirk. He slammed the ball, only for it to bounce onto the ground a couple meters away from him.

"Forty-six meters!" The robot called out Izuku's number. Izuku sat there, dumbfounded. Aizawa had walked up to Izuku and started talking to him. The conversation between the two of them didn't seem to last forever. Aizawa walked away from Izuku and he just stood there, not moving a muscle. He was thinking. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when James had started to call out and cheer his name.

"IZUKU. COME ON! I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!" He yelled, pumping his fist into the air. He started to jump up and down. Screaming out his name and cheering him on.

Izuku started smiling, he knew if James was by his side he could do anything. He nodded and bit his bottom lip and clenched the softball that he was holding. He pulled his arm back and prepared to throw the ball; the world seem to slow down around him.

" _It's just as Mr. Aizawa said!_ He said in his thoughts. " _At this rate, there's no way I'll become a hero. I have to work harder than other people. That's why, with all my strength, I'll do what I can right now!"_

Izuku used his Quirk with one finger.

"SMASH!"

The ball skyrocketed towards the sky, creating a gust of wind, making everyone's jaw drop at the same time when they finally saw Izuku use his Quirk for the first time. The finger that Izuku had used, was now broken and limp. The ball landed on the ground.

"Mr. Aizawa. You see I'm still standing!" Izuku said, proudly, clutching his wrist. Aizawa broke out into a smile. The phone had read that Izuku throw the ball 705.6 into the air. James started cheering and ran towards Izuku, jumping onto the taller boy and bringing him to the ground.

"I knew you could do it!" He said, with a bright smile.

(A/N Another chapter! I honestly get so excited when I write this story. It makes me so incredibly happy. Anyways, thank you for reading. The next chapter should be up by Friday or Thursday & Guys don't forget to review. Critique me, it helps me with my writing!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Location; U.A. High School**

 **Time; 12:30 GMT**

 **(A/N Beware. This chapter is going to be long as heck)**

All the students of Class 1-A were staring at Izuku. Most of them started cheering, throwing their fists in the air.

"He threw it over 700 meters!"

"Nice. He's finally showing us his true powers!"

"But his finger appears to be broken now, just like in the entrance exam. His quirk is very odd, or he's just not used to it yet." Tenya Iida added, analyzing Izuku. Katsuki stood there, dumbfounded. His jaw was dropped open. _What the hell was that? If he had a Quirk then he would've shown me it when we were kids. This is impossible._

James helped Izuku off of the ground since he tackled him. The two started laughing and distributing high-fives with each other. All of the sudden, they heard a voice yelling at them. The two turned to see Katsuki was running straight towards them.

"Hey! DEKU, YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOUR DEAD!" Katsuki yelled. Izuku squealed loudly while James got into a fighting stance. James was about to land a deadly blow to Katsuki's face until something grabbed him, it was holding him back.

Aizawa's scarfs had wrapped around Katsuki, holding him back. Aizawa looked annoyed. He was struggling, keeping an outreached hand.

"What? Why the hell is your damn scarfs so strong?" Katsuki asked, looking back.

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down. It'd wise to stop making me use my Quirk so much, it gives me serious dry eyes." Aizawa grumbled, his eyes were red. Izuku and James gulped, looking at him. Aizawa let go of Katsuki and his scarfs retracted back into their natural place.

"You're wasting my time now. Whoever's next can step up." Aizawa said, with the wave of his hand, walking away. Izuku and James walked away, almost running away from Katsuki. James knew that he was afraid of Katsuki, but he would do anything to defend Izuku.

.

.

.

After the small encounter with Katsuki. The rest of the day had been them finishing up their physical fitness tests. Which was a bunch of basic tests of sit-ups, seated-toe touch & long-distance run, James would always be one point behind Izuku. Which kind of made him upset but he didn't say anything. After all of the tests, Aizawa gathered all the students to give them the report of how they did today.

"All right, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the entire list. It's not worth going over induvial scores." Aizawa said. James felt Izuku shift uncomfortably. He was shaking slightly. All the students knew that whoever was rank the lowest was going to get expelled from the Hero Course. With the click from Aizawa's phone, everybody score had appeared. James looked at everyone's score to see that he was placed at the bottom, underneath Izuku. Which was to be expected, James hadn't shown off any potential skills. He sighed and looked at his feet. _I look like a complete failure._ Izuku turned to look at James, he bit his lip. He wanted to reassure the smaller teen but he didn't.

"And I was lying, no one is going home." Aizawa finished. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. James started to laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. _Of course. I should've remembered this. Lately, I've been having a hard time remembering what happens in the show._ James thought.

"That was pretty intense huh?" A student called out.

"Nah. I'm always done for a challenge. The students started talking and Aizawa called James and Izuku over, he was holding a pass in his hand.

"Take this and go have the old lady fix you up," Aizawa muttered, handing the paper to Izuku. Izuku nodded and the two boys went off.

.

.

.

The two boys were finally out of school. Izuku was groaning, his head down. "Ugh, I'm so tired." He groaned. James snickered and punched his arm softly. "Well obviously. Don't you remember what the nurse told you?" Izuku opened up his mouth to say something until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Iida standing right behind him. James turned around too.

"Oh Hi there Iida," Izuku said.

"How's the broken finger doing?" He questioned.

"O-Oh. It's doing fine thanks to recovery girl." Izuku said, smiling and holding up his bandaged finger.

"Yeah. She got lips all over Izuku." James smirked. Izuku gave James a dirty look before Iida started talking again when they were walking.

"I was a bit concerned from 's approach in class. But I trust the school's judgment. U.A. Is the top program. Even so, lying is downright immoral." Iida said before staying quiet, he crossed his arms as he walked with the two teenage boys.

"Hey! Wait up you three! Are you going to the station? I'll join up with you guys!" A girl said, running with her arms fully out to the three boys that were waiting for her now.

"Oh, you're the infinity girl," Iida said.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka." She said with a bright smile on her face, stopping in front of the three boys.

"Let's see. You are Tenya Iida.

"And your name is Deku, right? Midoriya? And you're his sidekick?"

"Deku?!"Izuku exclaimed.

"Sidekick"?! James whined.

"Uh yeah, isn't that what Bakugo called you? During the fitness he said. Deku, you bastard. And I'm sorry I just don't know your name." Uraraka finished, pointing at James.

"Uh well. My name is actually Izuku, and that's James." Izuku muttered, a blush forming across his face. James let out a "tch" sound and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry James!" She said, rubbing the back of her head, "But you know what. I like Deku. It could make a great hero name. Plus, I think it's kind of cute." Uraraka said, with a bright smile. In that same moment, Izuku's face lit up like a tomato.

"Deku it is!" Izuku shouted, James jaw dropped, annoyed.

"Just like that?! Weren't you saying it was an insult?" Iida said, confused and slightly annoyed too.

The four of them started to head home. The four of them had survived their first day at U.A. Even if James and Izuku kind of failed. But they both knew that All Might would be proud of them. The four of them. Well, the three of them, Izuku, Iida, and Uraraka were now becoming new friends. James on the other hand well, he wasn't great at making friends.

.

.

.

 **Location; Izuku's Apartment**

 **Time; 11:30 PM GMT**

Night had fallen fairly quickly. The two boys read over the syllabus they had picked up after they left the nurse office. Izuku was busy scribbling in his notebook. While James was looking at the ceiling. The two of them hadn't said a word since they had gotten back from school. Izuku's mom had asked James if they were alright and all he had done was shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't mad or anything. He was just jealous of how Izuku reacted to Uraraka. It irked him in so many ways Izuku put his pencil down on the desk and turned towards James, and broke the silence that was happening between them.

"What's wrong? You haven't said a word to me since we got home." Izuku muttered, walking up to the bed. James ignored him and let out another "tch" sound. Annoyed. Izuku gritted his teeth and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and shook him. James flinched slightly.

"Hey. Don't be like that. What the hell is your problem?" He said, starting to get frustrated with the other boy.

"Stop. Don't touch me."

"What's wrong?"

"Izuku, leave it alone, and get your fucking hand off of my shoulder."

"Just tell me. What's wrong?" The green-haired boy wasn't ready for what was going to happen next. The shorter boy turned and faced Izuku. He balled up his fist and slammed it into Izuku's nose. Stunned, Izuku fell to the ground. He held onto his nose that was now bleeding. Thanks to James.

"W-What W-Was that for?" Izuku said, gritting his teeth in pain. James slid off of the bed.

"Nothing is wrong. I told you not touch me." James muttered. There was pain in his eyes. Izuku looked up at him and started to feel bad. _Oh god, I did something wrong didn't I?_ Izuku thought. He stood up from the ground, clenching his nose tightly so he didn't drip blood onto the ground. He looked down at James. While James looked up at him. He knew the smaller boy didn't mean to punch the shit out of him.

"I'm sorry for punching you," James whispered. Izuku nodded his head, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, embracing him in for a hug.

"It's okay. I understand…" He whispered back, he rubbed the James' back.

"I'm not mad. I just don't like how that girl was all over you. And I just suck at making friends."

"We barely even know Uraraka. She seems really nice. Along with Iida. Just give them a chance. What's the worst that could happen?" Izuku said, soothing the smaller boy. James shrugged his shoulders. He knew that they were kind. Right? He could barely remember a thing about the show. He could feel everything was going to change tomorrow because of him.

.

.

.

 **Location: U.A. High school**

 **Time; 11:30 AM GMT**

U.A. Hero course curriculum. There were many normal core classes, like English. The teacher for that class was Present Mic. He wasn't that good at being a teacher but nobody had complained. The English class had usually met in the morning. Then after all the classes, it was time to eat lunch. Now lunch, was actually pretty delicious. They had amazing food that was pretty cheap. And then, in the afternoon, It was finally time for them to go and take on the Hero Course in class 1-A; Hero Basic Training. When the students had entered the classroom, they reported to their assign seats immediately. Izuku and James sat right next to each other. So they had time to talk before the class was started. The class had gotten quiet when they heard the door open.

"I AM HERE! Coming through the door like a hero!" All Might announced, swinging the door open. All the students gasped in awe. Most of them hadn't seen All Might in person. All Might walked into the classroom, going up to the podium in the front. He had his signature smile on his face.

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A. High. Think of it as Hero-ing 101. Here, you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good! Today's lesson will pull no punches!" All Might said, holding up a piece of paper that had the words BATTLE written across it.

"OH YEAH! Fight training!" Katsuki announced, a bright smile going across his face.

"R-Real Combat?" Izuku said, biting his lip.

All Might then continue on with his speech. "But one of the keys of being a hero is… looking good!" All Might said, pointing to a wall where it had started to open. On the wall had glass, with numbers on it. The numbers that were on the glasses where they're assigned seats. (A/N Y'all are getting what I mean right? It's hard to explain. Just watch S1 E6 get what I mean) All the students cheered loudly.

"Costumes!" Izuku said, with a bright smile.

"Get yourselves suited up, and then meet me at Training Ground Beta!"

"Yes, Sir!"

.

.

.

Before each other students enrolled into U.A. High they submitted their Quirk registration forms; which included the following; physical measurements and any desired costume designs to an exclusive clothing company designated by the school. With all that info, they created state-of-the-art costumes for each of the students that were attending the school.

 **3 Weeks Ago**

 **Location; Izuku's Apartment**

 **Time; 2:30 PM GMT**

Izuku was sitting on the purple couch, which was located inside of their living room. He had on a white hoodie, blue jeans, and white socks. Earlier that morning, James and his mom had gone out but they didn't tell him where they were going. So he remained kind of suspicious of the two of them but didn't really mind it. He was sorting quickly through the papers that had come in an envelope from the U.A. High, for him and James.

"I need to go down to city hall and get our registration forms for the clothing allowance." Izuku was muttering to himself. "But I'm already registered as having no Quirk. So isn't James but… Oh no, what should I do?" Izuku asked himself. He picked up his phone and called All Might. Within the first couple seconds of the phone ringing. All Might had answered. Izuku quickly told him about the problem that he was having.

"Quirk registration? Yeah, you can update that, not a problem."

"It's that easy!" Izuku screamed from the other end of the phone. All Might started laughing.

"You know how everyone's examined and registered when they enter elementary school? Well, there's plenty of cases where people discover that their Quirks aren't exactly what they thought they were at first. Of course, you're allowed to change your forms once or twice when you understand your Quirk better. Normally, they wouldn't really let you change it a lot but, if you had none before I'm pretty sure they're going to let you update that make sure you put down that James has a Quirk too. On the other hand, speaking of James, I was looking at James' records and it says that he never was examining or register-"

"Izuku! We're home!" James shouted loudly, closing the door that he had just entered. Izuku quickly presses the end button on his phone, ending the call with All Might.

"CRAP! I just hung up on All Might!" Izuku yelled out, a little bit too loud. He shrugged his phone quickly into his hoodie. Reminding himself that he would have to apologize for ending the call, But then another thought came into his head. _Wasn't James examined or registered? But how?_ Izuku thought to himself. He had to also ask James about that. James and his mom opened up the door to see Izuku sitting on the couch. The two of them had a bright smile on their faces, James closed the door behind them

"Oh good. You're here." She said, putting her hand into the bag and started to dig something out. James stood right by her, smirking now. All of the sudden, she pulled out a green with white lines costume.

"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you got into U.A!

"Is that a costume?" Izuku said, standing up from the couch. He was now towering over the teenage boy and his mother.

"We both had might've jumped to conclusions a little bit, this morning, James and I made you food but you had already fallen asleep again. And James showed me your notebook."

"Seriously?!" He said, looking at James. He was now blushing.

"To be honest with you, I've been feeling really terrible lately. About something that I had said too you. I think you might have felt that I had given up on you. But now look at you. You persevered and kept chasing that dream of yours. I'm sorry Izuku. And I promise. I'll support the two of you with everything I've got from now on!" She said, pushing the costume closer to Izuku. He grabbed the costume from his mom's hands and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his mom and James, pulling them both in for a tight hug.

"I love you guys so much!" Izuku said. James smiled and laughed a little bit. He felt his cheeks get hot with redness. He let go of hem and looked at James.

"Thank you, James. And also, we have to finish up your stuff for school." Izuku said, smiling at him. _Right now isn't the best time to ask him. I'll ask him later on._

 **Location; Training Ground Beta**

 **Time; 12:30 PM GMT**

All the students were fully decked out in their hero costumes. Izuku was wearing the costume that was James and his mom had picked out and got for him. While James was decked out in his own hero costume. He wore a black jumpsuit. The entire jumpsuit was made from carbon fiber, he also had black knee pads, and elbow pads. He also wore black fingerless gloves. He had a belt around his waist, which carried two pairs of daggers on each side. James didn't need to be all flashy for everyone. He was fine with the hero costume that he had picked out. He stood close to Izuku, while Uraraka turned and looked at them with a smile.

"Oh, Hey Deku! Hi James!" Uraraka said, walking up to them.

"I love your costume, James. And yours too Izuku. Not too flashy." She said with a bright smile. Izuku was starting to sweat underneath his costume when he had seen what Uraraka was wearing. She blushed, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"I should've been more specific about what I wanted. This bodysuit is skin tight. Not really style." She said, laughing about it. All Might was now focused on the three of them. _Oh God, It's so obvious!"_ All Might thought to himself as he saw the protruding bunny ears sticking up from Izuku's hero costume. He then looked away. Embarrassed and slightly annoyed and continued on with his class.

"Now that you're ready. It's time for combat training. This time you won't be conducting urbanized battles. This time you will be fighting two on two indoor battles. But one team will have an extra person. The best training is what you get on the battlefield!" All of the sudden, students were starting to call out all the questions to All Might,

"How badly can we hurt the other team?"

"Do we have to worry about getting expelled again?'

"Will you be splitting us up against based on chance or comparative skill?"

All Might at this point was frustrated with all the kids. All Might started digging into his pocket and pulled out a script.

"Listen up. The villains' have a hidden nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try and foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys will obviously if they protect their payload or capture the heroes." All Might announced, he then grabbed a box.

"Time is very limited, and we'll choose teams by picking lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked.

"Think about it. Pro Heroes often have to team up with people from different agencies on the spot, so that's the reason we're seeing this here." Izuku said, answering his question. Iida nodded his head in agreement. He then bowed down to All Might.

"I'm sorry!"

"NO WORRIES. LET'S DRAW! All the students ran up to the box and started drawing lots. Then they looked at who they were with.

Team A: Izuku, James, Uraraka

Team B: Shoji, Todoroki

Team C: Mineta, Momo

Team D: Iida, Katsuki, ETC

"WOW. What are the chances? We're a team!" Uraraka shouted, with a big smile on her face. Instead of James giving his natural attitude he held up his hand. Uraraka delivered a high-five.

"This is going to be interesting," James said, with a smile. Uraraka nodded her head. While Izuku was panicking over being on a team with the two of them.

All Might was starting to dig into two boxes. One was labeled; VILLAIN and the other one was labeled; HERO.

"I declare that the first teams to fight will be… THESE GUYS!" All Might shouted. He held up a black ball and a white ball. The black ball was labeled D for Team D while the white ball had an A on it. Which was labeled for Team A. James started to shift uncomfortably. He knew that Katsuki was on team D.

"Team A will be the Heroes. While Team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch!" All Might announced, the rest of the students that weren't participating yet walked away with All Might. Izuku looked to see Katsuki, was glaring at him. He clenched his fist, biting down onto his lip. James and Uraraka walked up to Izuku's side, James giving him a death stare while Uraraka stood there, staring. Katsuki looked away, aggravated.

The bad guys were allowed to set up for five minutes. Then the good guys would be able to go in and stop them and the battle would start. Before the bad guys had walked into the building to set-up. All Might reminded them that if things go too far, that he would stop the battle between the five of them.

Izuku, James, and Uraraka stood outside, discussing their plan.

"Do you really think they expect us to memorize buildings' floor plan? It's so big!" Uraraka said, looking at a piece of paper that All Might had given them. James was also analyzing the paper, remembering where every floor was.

"You know. All Might is just as cool in person as he is on television. I'm glad he's not punishing us with some sort of crazy scheme like Mr. Aizawa did on the first day of school. We can relax-"Uraraka was saying before she turned to look at Izuku, who was profusely sweating through his jumpsuit. James looked over and snickered.

"Jeez Izuku, it's not that hot." He laughed.

"H-Hey. You should be scared too. We're up against Kaachan. Plus, Iida is also there, too. We should be on guard. You don't know what they could do." Izuku said, shaking.

"Oh, that's right. Bakugo, isn't he the one that makes fun of you two?" Uraraka asked. James shrugged his shoulders. He knew he was afraid of him. He just wasn't going to admit that he was. He was stronger than that.

"Yeah, he's really good. He can be a real pain in the ass. But his strength and his confidence… and his ambition to be a hero… Not to mention his Quirk. It's so much better than mine. But that just means, I have to do better. I refuse to lose today!" Izuku said, gaining his confidence back. Uraraka looked up at him, smiling.

"So it's a battle between two rivals?" Uraraka said.

"N-No. I-I-I'm not trying to get you caught up or wrapped up in our problems!" Izuku cried. Uraraka just laughed.

"Are you kidding? We're a team, right? Let's win this!" Uraraka said, throwing up her fist into the air. James had a smile on his face.

"No one can stop us, Izuku. Just remember. You have two of your friends by your side. And we will be by your side to help you!" James shouted. Izuku smiled and nodded his head. Izuku embraced the two of them in for a hug.

"Let's do this guy."

(A/N I didn't reveal his Quirk for a reason. This chapter wasn't the moment. The next chapter is going to change everything. I hope you're enjoying this! Please, make sure to review! I take everyone's reviews to my heart and I apply them to my story. I'll see you guys Thursday!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Location; Training Ground Beta**

 **Time; 12:45 PM GMT**

"All clear," James whispered to Uraraka and Izuku and motioned them to enter the building. The two of them were standing outside on the windowsill. The mock battle had just started. The three of them decided that they would go through the window instead of heading towards the entrance. Izuku climbed through the window, Uraraka following right behind him.

"And just like that were in." She whispered.

"Careful you guys, there's a lot of blind spots," Izuku whispered back. They fell into a single file line. Izuku in front, Uraraka in the middle, and James in the back. They stuck closely to the walls as they walked down the hallway. Izuku would peek before continuing on. It was quiet. James was busy remembering the entire building schematics. He intertwined his fingers and bit his lip nervously. James then closed his eyes. _Okay. You can do this. Remember how the fight goes._ He thought to himself. They were heading towards another corner. _Katsuki is going to jump out from that corner._

"Izuku wait!" James yelled, but Katsuki had already made his move. Katsuki left off an explosion, causing Izuku to jump, pushing Uraraka and James down into the ground at the same time too. The impact was too sudden and it caused James to whack his head onto the floor, hard.

"Uraraka, James? Are you okay?" Izuku asked, nervously. James clenched his teeth and balled up his fist. He couldn't think properly for the first couple of seconds. Uraraka stood up and helped James up too.

"I'm okay. James is okay too." Uraraka called out. "Oh Deku-"She went to say something else but Izuku cut her off

"It's just my mask," Izuku responded, there was smoke covering up the three of them. All of the sudden, the smoke disappeared as Katsuki waved his hand. Katsuki was glaring at the two boys.

"What's the matter Izuku and James? Afraid to stand up and fight?"

"I knew you would come at us first. I figured you would try and catch us by surprise." Izuku said. Katsuki didn't like the sound of his comment. He charged towards Izuku, his hand was open. He went to go land a blow on Izuku. But, Izuku grabbed him by his arm, yanked Katsuki towards him, he turned one of his feet to the side. He swung Katsuki over his shoulder, slamming the other boy into the ground hard. You could see the dust and dirt from the floor rise up from the impact that Katsuki had just made. James and Uraraka stared at him in awe. Izuku was panting, clenching his fist hard, and looking down at the ground.

"Kaachan, you always use a big right hook to start a fight. I know because I watched you for years. I analyzed every amazing hero, even you. I wanted to learn everything I could about them. You can call me Deku, but I'm not the same helpless and defenseless kid anymore! You hear me? I changed! From now on, Deku is the name of a hero!" Izuku yelled at Katsuki. Katsuki didn't say a word, he gritted his teeth, standing up and becoming taller than Izuku.

"Deku", he growled. "You're shaking in your boots. You're so scared." He said, the anger rising in his voice. He then turned to James, "You and Izuku better start running! You both want to act so tough. That's why I hate you both!" Katsuki yelled at the two boys, the anger in his voice caused it to crack and screeched louder than it should have, Katsuki threw his hands back, using his explosion Quirk to launch him into the air.

"Ah! Uraraka! Go! James stay with me!" Izuku yelled out, Uraraka took off running. While James stood an inch away from Izuku. Katsuki laid a kick, Izuku blocking it with his arm.

"HA! You think the two of you can take me alone?" Katsuki snickered. Izuku had started wrapping his leg with the captured tape that All Might had given them before the match had started. James watched in awe. He had never really seen Izuku fight, seeing this in person made him smile. He was focused on every move that he was producing to battle against Katsuki. Katsuki pulled another punch, Izuku dodged out of the way. He kneeled on the ground, panting. He looked at Katsuki. Katsuki was about to launch himself into the air again. Izuku grabbed James wrist, pulling him. The two of them ran down the hallway. Katsuki yelling after them. Then the thought came into James' head remembering; _this is the part where Izuku can't determine how Katsuki is going to play out his moves now. He may not know what to do but I know how to fight Katsuki now._ They had lost Katsuki.

Katsuki continued to yell at Izuku and James. Threatening them most of the time. When they finally noticed they couldn't hear him anymore. They slowed down to catch their breath.

"H-Hey. Are you okay?" James asked, panting. Izuku nodded his head, wiping away the sweat that lingered from his forehead.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just trying to think of a plan now. Katsuki had completely forgotten about Uraraka. We both can't go after the weapon right now. We risk the chance of Kaachan following us. And neither of us can take him down because we would run out of time trying to do that. I think the best idea is to capture Kaachan down here. We just have to trust Uraraka now. We can join her in the fight with Iida after we capture him. That's how we will beat them." Izuku said, determined that his plan would work.

"STOP HIDING. COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU COWARDS!" Katsuki cried out. The two of them got up and sprinted off, still trying to avoid conflict with the explosive boy. All of the sudden, they heard a crackle in their ears. They pushed onto the button to hear that Uraraka was trying to reach them.

"I found the payload. Iida also knows that I'm here. Sorry. Right now, I think he's monologuing, for some weird reason." Uraraka told them through the earpiece.

"Where are you?" Izuku asked.

"Near the middle of the fifth floor," Uraraka responded. "That's right above us," James whispered, pointing up to the floor that Uraraka had happened to be on. Izuku nodded and agreed. Izuku and James cut off the signal between them and Uraraka. The two of them heard a noise which caused them to turn and look down the hallway that they were in now. Kaachan stood there, looking at them. He raised up his fist.

"I'm all loaded up," Katsuki said, smirking. James started to bite his lip. He knew what was about to happen. He had to protect the two of them.

"W-What does that mean?" Izuku asked, confused.

"Why aren't you using your fancy Quirk? Don't tell me of both are underestimating me. You both should get over here and show me what you're really made of." Katsuki said, with a devilishly smile. James finally spoke up.

"Kaachan. We're not afraid of you. So come at us with all you got!" James yelled. Katsuki gritted his teeth, which turned into a smirk shortly.

"Since Izuku is such a stalker, he should know how my Quirk works. Since you don't know James, I guess I should tell you how my Quirk Explosion, works. I secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from my hands and make it blow up. Imagine what I could do if I had a lot of it." Katsuki said, pulling back a metal part what was on his gauntlets. James breathing began to slow down. _Relax. James._ He told himself.

"That's right, these gauntlets aren't just for show," Katsuki said, going into a kneeling stance. "They've been storing my sweat inside for one monster blast." He put his finger into a small ring and started to pull it back.

"IZUKU GET BEHIND ME!" James said loudly. Izuku turned to see James yanking him by his arm and pushing him down into the ground. The fiery explosion from Katsuki Quirk was hurling straight towards James, he lifted up his hands. Covering his face. The explosion sent him hurling and smashing into the ground. He cried, feeling his gloves disintegrate from the heat of Katsuki's' Quirk. He was laying on the ground, panting. His explosion had also caused a huge crater in the building that they were fighting in. Small fires also lingered from the explosion. James clenched his fist hard, he breathed, panted. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His body was also feeling hot, almost as if he was on fire. His hands were also burnt from attempting to block some of the explosion. He could hear Katsuki laughing, as he waved his hand Katsuki stood right in front of James, smiling devilishly.

"Look at that. The Quirks wannabe protecting that loser. Just give up, you're just an extra, a waste of space." Katsuki spat. James looked away, defeated. _A hero? I can't even call myself that. I can't even face someone that is bullying me._

"What, you're not going to answer me? That's how you're always going to be. You want to act tough but when I'm in front of you. You can't say anything right?" Katsuki sneered, "A damn loser." James started to shake, he felt his body temperature rise even higher from that confirmation.

"JAMES! Don't listen to him. You are stronger than that. Show him who you really are. SHOW HIM HOW STRONG YOU ARE!" Izuku yelled, his voice cracking as he ran towards the two.

From that moment, it seemed like something had been released off of James' chest. He stood up shaking, Blood was starting to drip from his nose. The fire that Katsuki had caused from his explosion was starting to move towards him. It seemed to swirl around his body as the fire made its way towards his hands. A small blue flame emitted into his hands. James smirked, he raised his hand and wiped away the blood that continued to drip from his nose.

All of the sudden, All Might's voice went over the intercom. "Bakugo. Used that store up power again, and I will stop this fight. Your team will lose. To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That's a poor strategy. Whether you're a hero or a villain. The penalty would be a massive loss of points." All Might finished. Throughout the entire time that All Might was speaking to Katsuki. Izuku had made his way towards James. Izuku stared at James in awe, looking at the small flame that was still in his hands.

"You do have a Quirk, but why didn't you use it before?" Izuku questioned.

"I don't know, maybe I just didn't have the courage, But you gave me it," James said, smiling. Izuku gave off a small snickered. He looked into the shorter boys' eyes. _The flame. It's just like his eyes, blue and energetic._ Izuku thought to himself, all of the sudden, James started to run down a plan for them to beat Katsuki.

"Let me handle the fighting," James said, clenching a fist with a smile. Izuku nodded his head.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY DEKU!" Katsuki yelled, using his Explosion Quirk to launch himself towards James. Izuku ran out of the way, contacting Uraraka at the same time and gave her the plan that James wanted them to play out. Katsuki got closer to James, he then, used his Quirk once again to cause smoke in front of James. _You think you're smart?_ James thought, smirking. Katsuki that he had fooled the shorter boy, but James was ready for him. James quickly turned around grabbed Katsuki's arm, slamming him hard into the ground. His new Quirk, also burning Katsuki at the same time.

 **Inside of the Viewing Room**

"Are you guys seeing this?!"

"James has a Quirk?"

"It's crazy." They were looking at the screens in amazement. They had just seen James slamming Katsuki into the ground. Todoroki was looking at the screen, almost smiling.

"Neither of them come off as people with a strategy. Katsuki may be intelligent but, James is obviously far more superior than him. He tried to change his trajectory while in midair using the first blast that as a smoke screen so that James couldn't see his next move. But James noticed that quickly and reacted. Both of them are very clever." He inquired.

"An attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision. He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his Quirk. But James, I don't know how he was able to do that. Both of them, as Todoroki had said, are very intelligent." Another girl said, looking at the screen.

"They're both so talented." Another student whined.

 **Back to the Fight**

"HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU DODGING MY ATTACKS!" Katsuki yelled, frustrated with James. He swung at the smaller boy's arm. James grinned, he caught Katsuki's arm and prepared to slam him into the ground again. He brought Katsuki over his small body and slammed him into the ground. Blood was dripping crazy from his Quirk, even though James wasn't using it. His body was going through an extreme heat change which caused him to clench his teeth. _My body, it's getting way to hot._ James thought to himself, he was sweating hard. He was starting to pant too. Izuku was standing in the back, waiting for James signal.

"W-W-What. Are you just going to continue to embarrass yourself? D-Don't keep fighting me." He panted. Katsuki looked up at him with a huge glare. He suddenly forgot about James and started to yell at Izuku.

"WHAT THE HELL DEKU, DID YOU KNOW HE HAD A QUIRK THE ENTIRE TIME? WERE YOU BOTH JUST MESSING WITH ME? What's the deal Deku? Do you think that you are both better than me? I will destroy both of you!" Katsuki yelled, sending an explosion towards James. James couldn't dodge this attack. The explosion that Katsuki had sent off had made him smack himself into the wall. James groaned and fell down to his knees. He closed his eyes. He was out. His body had a totally overheat from all the anger, and from all the fire that was around him.

"Now it's just you and me Deku. Are you just going to stand there and continue to be worthless?" Katsuki growled, walking towards Izuku. Izuku was looking down, biting his lip. _James is knocked down, he's out._ He kept thinking to himself. All Might should have already stopped the fight but he didn't.

"Do you think you're better than me?" Katsuki asked again.

"You're such an idiot! You're stronger than both of us Kaachan. We both know that you're better" Izuku yelled, his voice cracking. Katsuki grunted.

"Can't you see that's why we both want to beat you? Because you're amazing!" Izuku cried.

"You both are so idiotic than I realized. COME AT ME DEKU!" Katsuki yelled. The two teens started to sprint towards each other at the same time. They jumped into the air, Izuku was concentrated. _I have to win this for us. James, Uraraka, and ME!_ Izuku thought to himself. "He had balled up his hand into a tight fist. "DETRIOT…!" _I know that I can't beat you, Katsuki._ "URARAKA NOW!" He yelled, breaking his train of thoughts. _Not in a one on one fight like this. But thank God, James gave me this idea. But I can win for us!_ "SMASH!" Izuku yelled, throwing his fist up into the air.

Katsuki had also set off an explosion, but it didn't effect Izuku. Izuku smash made the wind swirl up inside of the building and sent it straight up. The windows of the building started to burst open, the glass exploding. Katsuki stared at the huge hole that Izuku had created.

"W-What? T-This was your guy's big plan from the beginning? You both were playing me the entire time, you bastards."

"T-This… Wasn't my plan. And…. I wasn't going to use my Quirk. Because I can't control it." Izuku said, whimpering. The smoke that was around the teen had begun to vanish. "My body can't handle… the backlash of my power yet. Mr. Aizawa said I'd be useless. And... This we could think of. This is the only way. We had any chance of winning. And… I didn't even know James had a Quirk. But… He does… And it's amazing." Izuku gasped, falling onto the ground. Passing out.

"THE HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might announced through the intercom.

(A/N a big thank you for the person that had helped me with this chapter. They helped me figure out James Quirk and everything. I am so appreciated to have someone to help me! They are an amazing person. Thank you so much for your help. Back to the story, James Quirk was revealed. How do you like it? Should I make any changes to his Quirk? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 + James Quirk Information

 **WARNING!**

 **Sexual Content; Molestation.**

 **Location; Unknown**

 **Time; Unknown**

 **8 Years Ago…**

"James, come on. We have to go or else we're going to be late!" His mother cried out, she was standing by the door. Waiting for her son. James was currently putting on his Sketchers Kids Boys Hypno Flash Z Strap Light up Sneakers. After he put on his sneakers, he launched himself out of his room. Halfway tumbling down the staircase also. He giggled and laughed as he ran up to his mother. He reached his arms out.

"Pick me up! I want up!" He cried, clenching his small hands into fists and opening them. His mother smiled and lifted him up. She opened up the door, holding James closely to her and stepped out of the house. She closed the door behind her and started heading to the car. James was always excited whenever the weekend had come. Every weekend, James and his mom would spend the day at his step-dad's house. They would play games, watch T.V. together, and even sometimes go to the movies. His mom opened up the rear door car and gently placed him in the car seat, she buckled him up. Making sure that he was also comfortable. She closed the door and headed to the driver's side. She climbed into the car, turned the ignition and moved her rear-view mirror so that she could see James. She smiled at him.

"Are we ready for lift off?" She asked him. James nodded yes. He squealed and threw his arms into the air. She laughed and pulled out of the driveway.

.

.

.

The car ride to his step-dads house was actually not that far, it was about twenty to fifteen minutes away from their house. James was looking out the window, getting more excited as they got closer to his house. His hands were planted onto the window, causing handprints and smudges every time he would move them. He licked his lips. And before he knew it, his mom was pulling up into the driveway of his step-dad's house. James was already starting to unbuckle himself. His mom parked the car and James automatically opened the door and launched himself out. He sprinted up the doorsteps and started ringing the doorbell, rapidly. He had a bright smile on his face. He was jumping up and down. His mom was slightly annoyed but also happy for his behavior, she headed towards him.

"James. You only have to ring the doorbell once." She said, grabbing his hand. James whined but she automatically picked him up. After a couple minutes of them standing outside, the door was swung open. A tall man opened up the door. He had a soft smile on his face, his eyes fell on James' mom.

"Hi, Emily." He said, leaning in to kiss her. Emily kissed him back, a soft blush when across her face. While James was squirming in her arms.

"Yuck!" He exclaimed loudly. His step-dad laughed, he ran his fingers through the unruly curls on the smaller boy. Emily smiled softly when he had done this.

"Good evening, Ethan." She said.

"What about me?" James cried, throwing his hands up into the air, almost smacking his mom at the same time. Ethan laughed and then proceeded to greet James.

"Hi, James. Are you ready for a fun day with me?" Ethan asked him. James nodded his head yes. All of the sudden, Emily put down James. She looked down at him with very soft and sad eyes. She kneeled down to meet him.

"Hey. I can't stay today. Mommy has to go to work, okay? It's an emergency. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours." Emily whispered softly to him. All of his excitement had just disappeared. He looked at her.

"B-But. M-Mommy. H-How are we supposed to have f-fun without you?" James questioned, he started twiddling with his fingers as he sniffled. He actually wanted to cry because he didn't want his mom to leave him alone. His mom went to go say something else but, Ethan had opened up his mouth and beat her to the punch.

"Hey don't worry. We can still have fun without your mom. We can still do everything that we usually do. It's just that your mom won't be there to have the fun with us. But when she gets back, we can do whatever you want. Is that okay with you James?" He asked him. All of the sudden, James eyes lit up and he shook his head fast. He laughed and picked up the little boy.

"I'll be back by 8:00 sharp. Okay?" She said, kissing James on the forehead and then kissing Ethan. Ethan nodded his head and brought the smaller James into his house.

.

.

.

The two of them had been playing for hours. Ethan loved hanging out with Emily's son. But he loved when he could see his little butt bouncing in the air in excitement. He was oddly a little thick for a small child. He wasn't a pedophile, no. But seeing that little kid all happy and bouncy made him feel weird in some sort of way. They were currently playing hide-and-seek. His step-dad was currently looking for the little boy. When he saw that the closet door was left open a little. He quietly sneaked up and swung the door open.

"I found you!" Ethan exclaimed. James started giggling and hugged the taller man.

"Aww man. This sucks." James grumbled. Ethan laughed and proceeded to pick up the little kid. He carried him into the kitchen and placed him down onto a chair.

"Well, would you look at the time. It's 6:00! Are we ready to eat?" He questioned. James nodded his head, yes. The little kid has been hungry since he had got to the house. But he didn't want to say anything until it was actually time to eat dinner. The taller man whipped out the pots and the pans and started making dinner. James analyzed everything that he did. James was pretty smart for his age. The teachers would always compliment the work that he gave them, calling him a "Gifted" child. It didn't take long for Ethan to finish up the dinner he was making. It probably took about the approximate time of twenty minutes. He then severed them onto a plate and handed one too James.

Macaroni and Cheese. This was James favorite meal to eat. He immediately started digging into the food. Almost choking a couple of times since he wanted to eat it as fast as he could. As he would eat his dinner, he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Ethan was watching him. When Ethan noticed that James was looking at him through the corner of his eye. He turned away quickly and started eating his own dinner.

After James had finished eating he quickly made his way into the living room. He jumped onto the couch, waiting for his step-dad to come in and turn on the TV for the two of them. The time was about 7:00. His mom would be here in about an hour. He was so happy. James couldn't wait to spend the rest of his day with the two of them. Ethan walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He then put a movie on for James and him.

Ethan, on the other hand, had a different plan for the two of them. He wanted the little boy badly. He didn't know why but he did. _He needed him._ Every couple of minutes, Ethan would scoot closer to the little kid who was currently not paying attention to him. He was too focused on the TV. Ethan was now sitting closer to the boy. He smirked.

He started running his hand up and down his own thigh. Feeling himself getting hard and erected. He shivered at the sensation he was giving himself. He then looked over at James. He loved the blue eyes on this kid. Watching his eyes flicker, his mouth when it would curl up into a smile. The unruly black hair. He loved it. Ethan had the chance now. He had to take it. He snaked his hand up James' thigh.

"W-W-What are you… D-Doing?" James questioned, his face was starting to get red. He didn't know what the hell was going on. He didn't know what to do. Ethan smirked and whispered softly to him.

"Don't worry… We're just going to play a game." He whispered. He knew that he had overpowered the child now. He gripped the child's thigh, grinning. He got close to James and laid a small kiss on the boys' neck. James bit his lip and felt something weird happening inside of his pants. _I don't like this. S-Stop._ He kept thinking. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. He felt overpowered.

"P-Please. S-Stop. STOP!" He whined loudly. Ethan smirked.

"Don't you like this, baby boy?" He questioned, biting softly onto James' neck. James cried, biting down onto his lip hard. Ethan kept gripping his thigh. He would squeeze harder every time James would flinch or move.

"STOP!"

.

.

.

"…James? James? JAMES!" Izuku yelled out his name loudly. James opened his eyes, shivering. He was scared. His body was shaking. He couldn't move. He looked down, he couldn't even meet Izuku's gaze. He was afraid. Izuku went to place a hand on James' leg but he flinched.

"D-Don't T-Touch me." He whined, "A-And where are we?" He questioned. He looked around the room. He saw that he was in Izuku's room. Izuku looked at him with soft eyes. He then whispered to James.

"It's okay. We're home. The nurse told me I had to take you home right away, relax." Izuku whispered, soothing the smaller teen. James nodded his head, he started to twiddle with his fingers. He then felt a strong headache fall upon him.

"My head hurts so much." He whined. He wanted to cry so badly. The nightmare he was just having. It felt so real. It felt too real.

"The nurse said it's going to hurt for a few days. You overused your Quirk, causing you to overheat your body. Also, you burned through your hero costume. So now we have to find something that you won't burn through" Izuku murmured. "But the good news is we won the battle between Kaachan," Izuku said, smiling. James let out a little snicker.

"Of course we won silly." James cooed, he started getting closer to the green-haired boy. He wanted to tell Izuku about his dreams but, he doubted that Izuku would understand what happened. James then rested his head on Izuku's thigh. Izuku started running his hand through the smaller boy's unruly curls. He knew James was having a nightmare. He just didn't say anything about it. Instead, he whispered to the smaller teen;

"You're safe with me, James." He whispered gently.

 **QUIRK INFORMATION!**

 **Name** : James Albarn

 **Stats:**

Power: 3/5 C

Speed: 4/5 B

Endurance: 2/5 D

Technique: 5/5 A

Intelligence: 5/5 A

Cooperativeness: 4/5 B

 **Quirk(s)** : Pyrokinesis

-Ability to manipulate fire with mind and hands

-Able to use fire when fighting (Close Quarters Combat)

-Manipulate barriers

-The fire must be in contact with his hands

 **Side Effects:**

-Causes his body to overheat

-Changes his attitude

-Unparalleled sass

-Causes a rise in blood pressure

-Bloody nose and internal bleeding

 **Other Abilities:**

Intelligence

(A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as we looked back on James' past! Don't forget to leave a review!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Location; Izuku's Apartment**

 **Time; 10:28 AM GMT**

This is the day that James will regret not going with Izuku. James was shrugging on a tie. Izuku had already left for school that day. Izuku was going on a field trip to the USJ (Unforeseen Simulation Joint) Which James was pretty excited about going too, but he couldn't. His Quirk Assessment test by the state was chosen for the exact same day. It would give him a chance to show off his Quirk to a group of judges and register his Quirk so it would be in their database. Which he was excited and bummed out about. He was excited that he would be able to show off his Quirk to judges. Bummed out about how he couldn't go on the field trip with Izuku. But, there was something this day that he should've remembered but he couldn't put his finger on it. His mind was too focused on his Quirk assessment test.

The Quirk Assessment test was based on two sections. The writing portion and Quirk portion. James knew that he didn't have full control over his Quirk yet. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to fail the Quirk showing portion. He still wanted to impress the judges. Then he heard Izuku's mom small voice coming from outside of the door.

"James… Are you almost ready?" She sounded muffled. James walked over to the door and swung it open. He was greeted by Izuku's mom who had a small smile on her face. She wore her usual outfit. A white undershirt with a pink knitted sweater. She also wore a blue jean-skirt which was knee length. Her hair was pulled back into her natural ponytail. James looked at her with a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm almost ready… I wish I could've gone on the field trip." James groaned.

"I know sweetheart. But at least we will be able to spend the entire day together!" Inko said, cheerfully. James felt a pang of sadness when she called him "Sweetheart" He felt cold all of the sudden. His small smile was now turned into pursed lips. He turned around silently and decided to finish getting ready for the day.

He wore a basic Japanese school uniform. A full black uniform with black dress shoes. The only thing that stood out from his uniform the red tie. He had to wear the uniform for the Quirk Assessment test. Why? He had no idea. James thought it was for him to look presentable while he showed off his Quirk. He laid his palms flat onto his black dress shirt, trying to smooth out the creases and the wrinkles that were beginning to form. He headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Inko was standing by the door, waiting for him. She had her purse swung around her shoulder. She was slouching but when she saw James, immediately fixed her posture. It was kind of amusing to him. Although she fixed her posture, the two of them were the same height regardless. She opened up the door and waved a hand, letting James know that he could go through the door first. He smiled at her and nodded. He headed out the door. Inko right behind him.

.

.

.

 **Location: City Hall; Building A; Quirk Assessment**

 **Time; 11:30 AM GMT**

James sat by himself. There were a bunch of other kids in the room. But, they were separated by cubicles. He was the only kid that was practically older than everyone other kid that was in the room. Except for the judges. They were older than everybody. Inko had explained to him that the writing portion of the test would take about an hour. He hadn't touched the test yet. The booklet was still closed on top of his desk. He was busy staring at the clock watching every minute tick by. He wasn't afraid about taking the test. He just couldn't stop thinking about the field trip that Izuku was on. He texted Izuku multiple times. But the boy hasn't answered him yet. Usually, Izuku would text him back the minute that James sent the text. But, he wasn't texting him now. Which was odd. He shook the thought of his head.

"Focus James." He muttered softly to himself. He picked up the pencil that was by his booklet. He opened up the booklet and started to answer the questions.

The questions on the test were pretty easy. They were basic questions. Asking him questions as;

Will you use your Quirk for Evil or Good?

When were the first Quirks manifested?

Izuku had also helped him study the night before the test. So taking this test would be an actual piece of cake. Sweet and satisfying. He dug into the questions, answering them quickly. The test wasn't long. It was only about one hundred questions. He struggled a little bit on the math portion of the test. But not as much as he expected himself too.

Since James was also the oldest kid taking the test. They had also proceeded to make his test harder than the rest of the tests. After he finished answering the last question. James simply closed the booklet and collected his things. He walked up to the front of the room and turned in his testing materials. The person who he was turning in his materials too looked at him with a soft smile. Which he gave back to them. She flipped through the pages of the test with a surprised look on her face. Then she handed James a nametag. Which had his name and a number on it. The number represented when it was his turn to show off his Quirk to the judges.

The judges would base his Quirk off of simple standards; Endurance, Power, and Speed. He walked out of the testing room and headed to the Quirk Assessment area. There were only two kids ahead of him. One of them spoke up to him.

"Aren't you a little bit too old to be here?" He asked, kindly. James nodded his head but gave off a small smile.

"Well. My Quirk didn't develop until I was older." He told the kid. The kid nodded his head and then presumed to ask him another question.

"Well what is your Quirk?" He asked, piping up. He scooted the chair that he was sitting on closer to James.

"Well… My Quirk Is Pyrokinesis." He said, opening the palms of his hand. A small blue flame appeared in his hand. The kid looked at him in awe. He was starting to get more interested in James. So James decided to continue and tell him what he could do with his Quirk.

"It's pretty cool. My Quirk allows me to control fire with my mind, hands, and my motions." He noted, twirling a little fireball so it sat on top of his fingertip. He closed his hand, extinguishing the fire that was once in his hand. The little kid smiled at him and giggled.

"Your Quirk is pretty amazing. The fire that you produce… It's like the color of your eyes. It's gorgeous." The kid whispered to him. James felt a small blush go across his face. He was about to say 'Thank You' and ask what his Quirk was but the kid was called. His Quirk Assessment test would begin now.

James sat there for a couple minutes in silence. The other kid that was by him didn't say a word. Soon enough, the kid that he was talking too walked out of the testing room. He had a bright smile on his face. He held a piece of paper in his hands. The paper that he held in his hands was a registry form. His Quirk was now registered. James wanted to congratulate him but he stayed in his seat. He was playing with his hands. The other kid that was there was called upon and he walked into the testing room.

After the same amount of time, the other kid walked out. Holding the same paper that the other kid was holding. He took a deep breath and started telling himself encouragement words in his head. _You're going to do amazing. You'll do great. Trust yourself._ Then he was called on;

"James Albarn, #4567. Please come to the testing room. You're Quirk Assessment is ready to begin."

James got up from his chair, he was starting to shake. He was starting to think about Izuku. He knew something was going on. Why couldn't fucking remember? He had to shake these thoughts out of his head. He gritted his teeth and headed into the testing room.

The room was white, it was also covered with cushions on the walls. He took a deep breath. There were three judges that stood before him. All of them had friendly smiles across their faces. He tensed up when he heard the one of the judges' talk;

"James Albarn. 15-Years-Old. Having you're Quirk tested now?" The judge (who was a man) questioned. He was looking straight into his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably but answered the question.

"Yes, sir."

"Interesting." He muttered, he twirled a pencil in his hand. "Can you please tell us about your Quirk?"

"My Quirk is called P-P-Pyrokinesis." James said stuttering at the last part, "It allows me to control fire." He said, motioning and extending his clench fist outwards. He unclenched his fist and showed them his palms. A small spark of fire appeared in his hands. The judges looked at him, curious.

"What do you mean by Control?" Another judge questioned. James looked over at her. She was a young lady, probably about in her mid-30s.

"Interesting that you ask." James said, walking a little bit closer to the judges, "What I mean by control is that I can tell my brain how I want the fire to act. Also, I can control it by the motions of my hands." He said, rolling out his hand. He turned the small spark of fire into a small fireball. The judges looked at him in awe. They were interested in his Quirk. He then let out the fire by clenching his fist.

"Amazing."

"We never have seen a Quirk like that before." A judge whispered. They were staring at him like he had 3 heads. James felt his cheeks flush. Was his quirk abnormal? But how? He thought his Quirk was pretty natural and that people would come in explaining the Quirk that he had all the time. They were still writing down notes about his Quirk.

They finally looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you so much for coming." The final judge said they held a piece of paper in their hand. His Quirk was now registered in the database.

"Now. Can we please ask for your parents' name?" The judge asked. James felt himself get sad all of the sudden.

"W-Well. I-I-I don't have a parent… But I do have a Guardian." He muttered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Can we please have your guardians name?" The judge asked they didn't reveal any sympathy in their voice. Especially for ruining his mood.

"Inko Midoriya."

"Thank you." They said they scribbled down Inko's name down into the paper. The judge held out the paper for James to grab. He walked up to the judge and snatched the paper out of their hands. The judge gave him a dirty look. They muttered underneath their breath as he walked out, clutching the paper tightly in his hand.

 _Asshole._

.

.

.

 **Location; Train A (Heading back to Musutafu, Japan)**

 **Time; 3:30 PM GMT**

James kept looking at his phone. He hadn't received any texts from Izuku in the past four hours. He grumbled and shoved the phone back into his pocket. James and Izuku's mother were both now heading back home. He had registered his Quirk. So they didn't need to worry about his Quirk not being in the school's database anymore. Inko sat right by him. She opened up her mouth to speak.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty stressed out." She asked him, kindly. He felt a pang of sharpness struck into his heart. Izuku's mom was the kindest person he had ever met.

"Yeah… I don't know. Just when they asked for my 'Parents" name it kind of bothered me." He muttered underneath his breath. But she knew what he had said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"But… I don't know. My mother wasn't all that loving with me. It kind of just made me upset. I never had the chance to be happy with my mom. Everything changed so fast between us that I couldn't even keep up with it. I can barely even R-Remember her too." James said, his voice was starting to crack. But, it was true. Ever since he had become part of this world. He started forgetting things about his other life. He could barely remember how his mother treated him. He couldn't remember any of the good times that they had together. Everything was starting to fade away from his mind. His memories were starting to get cloudy.

"Izuku mentioned that too me." Inko started, her voice was soft. Caring. "James. You don't have to worry about that anymore. Look at me, I'm here for you. I'll be the mother that you never had. I'll be the one that will support you. I'll be the one that will always be there for you. Izuku too. We will always be by your side, James. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" She said.

Those words meant everything to James. He wanted to hug and scream out her name. Izuku's mom. She was everything that he had ever wanted from a mom. Someone to support him. Someone to care for him. Someone who would always be by his side. He sniffled and gritted his teeth. Then, his phone started to explode. He quickly took out his phone and started to shake.

"Oh fuck." He whispered. There were incoming messages from Uraraka. He clicked on the message to see what it had read;

 **Uraraka: James! Izuku is seriously injured. There was an attack when we were at the USJ. They won't let us see him.**

 **Uraraka: Please get to U.A. as fast as you can!**

 **Uraraka: James. They want you to report to the nurse office as soon as you can get here!**

 **Uraraka: Please make it here safe.**

Izuku was hurt. That's the only thing that lingered in his mind now. That's what he was worried about. He knew that it was going to happen. He could've prevented Izuku from getting hut. Why was his stupid fucking Quirk Assessment today? He felt shame. He was starting to shake. He quickly turned to Inko and told her everything.

"W-What?! Izuku is hurt?!" She said, there was so much worriedness in her voice. She loved Izuku and she would do anything to protect him.

"Y-Yeah… I'm going to walk you home and head straight to U.A. I'll bring him home as fast as possible." James told her.

 **Location: U.A. High School**

 **Time: 5:30 PM GMT**

James had brought Inko home as fast as he could and then headed out to U.A. High. He walked quickly into the front of the high school. He noticed that there were security guards in front of the school as he was getting closer.

"HALT SIR." The security guard yelled. James stopped in his tracks

"We need to see an I.D. We can't let anyone in who isn't police, a student, or a faculty member." He told him. James quickly dug his hands into his pocket and pulled out his student I.D. He narrowed his eyes at it a couple of times. Which annoyed the fuck out of James. He then motioned his hand, letting James know that it was okay. He entered the school and went straight towards the nurse office.

.

.

.

He pushed open the clinic door. Recovery Girl was sitting on the stool. She quickly noticed James and looked at him with a soft gentle smile. She pointed to a bed. James looked over to see Izuku in the bed. He quickly walked over to the bed. Izuku was staring up at him. There were small tears growing inside of his eyes. He felt a pang of sadness.

"A-Are you okay?" James asked he kneeled by the bed. Izuku looked into his eyes. He wrapped his arm around James, pulling him closer. Tears were starting to come out of his eyes rapidly. He felt Izuku shake. He could've saved him. He could've helped him. James could've done something. Only if, his stupid Quirk Assessment test wasn't today.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't there to protect you, Izuku." James whispered. He was holding back his own tears. He had to be strong for Izuku.

(A/N WE HAVE FINISHED. (NOT THE BOOK LOL) BUT WE ARE NOW MOVING ONTO THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! I HOPE YOU'RE ALL EXCITED. BECAUSE I KNOW I AM! Be sure to be here this Saturday!)

P.S. Please don't forget to review! critique, readers!


	14. The Sports Festival Arc

The U.A. Sports Festival has finally arrived! The Freshman will showcase their abilities in different competitions in order to catch the attention of the Pro Heroes. Amidst Izuku and James have the chance to show themselves to the world, But, the two of them have obstacles in their way. Katsuki, Todoroki, and their own friendship.

Who will make it to the top?

Because the winner takes all.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Location: Izuku's Apartment**

 **Time: 1:30 PM GMT**

U.A. High was closed the day after the League of Villains attacked the USJ. They wanted the kids that had been attacked to have a break. Inko was currently in the kitchen cooking dinner for the two boys, Izuku and James. Izuku couldn't relax nor could James. James was worried about Izuku. While Izuku was fidgeting every time he would close his eyes. The attack had been rough on him. James would try to pry details out of Izuku but he wouldn't say anything. The green-haired boy sat on his chair, with his legs curled up. He was clutching onto them tightly. He had his laptop open on the desk, watching the same video he had watched when he was a kid; All Might saving lives due to a massive fire. James could've sworn that he watched that video a million of times by himself.

Izuku went and picked up a dumbbell from the ground and took a glance over at him. James was laying on the bed. He just wanted to know about the attack. He wanted to know more. He bit his lip for a couple of seconds, wondering if he should ask him or if he shouldn't

"Soo. Izuku… Are you going to tell me what happened?" James asked, swinging his legs off of the bed. Izuku drop the dumbbell onto the ground, he clenched his fist and turned to face James. James gulped.

"Damn it James. What did I fucking tell you? I told you to stop asking." Izuku growled. It was weird. Izuku had shown this side of aggression before. James got up from the bed. He wasn't about to let Izuku talk to him like that. He started walking towards the green-haired kid.

"Hey. What-"He didn't have time to dodge what was about to happen next. It happened fast. Izuku swung his fist and it connected with his jaw. The impact was rough and James fell onto the ground. Izuku stood over him.

"I told you, stop asking me." He said. James clenched his fists hard. He stood up from the ground and was about to punch him. But there was a knock on his door.

"Izuku… James?" She called through the door. James looked away.

"Yes mom?" Izuku called out. She opened up the door. She looked at the two boys.

"Lunch is ready. I don't want your guys' food to get too cold." She said.

 **The Next Day**

 **Location: U.A. High**

 **Time: 10:30 AM GMT**

James and Izuku haven't spoken since yesterday. It was quiet between them. James had left earlier for school than Izuku.

They were now sitting in class. But they weren't sitting together like they usually would. James, instead, sat far away from Izuku. The whole class was talking about the attack. James was listening in on the conversations that they were having

"Those new channels love us. We're basically celebrities."

"Get over yourselves. The Hero Course that pumps out pros was attacked, and that's what they care about."

"Who knows what would've happened if they teachers hadn't shown up." Sero added, crossing his arms so that he could lay his head down onto them. Mineta jumped from his desk, screeching.

"Why'd you say that? I'm going to pee myself thinking about it!" He cried. Katsuki, who wasn't having it today looked back and started yelling at the smaller kid.

"Oh, SHUT UP! GROW A PAIR LOSER!" Katsuki yelled. The conversations seemed to continue. James just listened. What else could he do? He couldn't say anything because he wasn't at the attack. The door suddenly made a creaking sound. Aizawa had entered the classroom. He had bandages wrapped around his face and his arms. Basically the bandages covered his entire body.

"Good morning class." He muttered.

"MR AIZAWA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The class shouted out. Well except for James. Instead, he took note of this. Mr. Aizawa had also gotten hurt badly. He clenched his fists together. Suddenly, the world he thought living was the greatest thing ever was starting to turn out like the biggest mistake. He couldn't wrap his mind around anything now. Mr. Aizawa started limping to the podium. He stepped up and faced the class.

"You're fight isn't over yet. The U.A. Sports Festival is about to start.

"The Sports Festival!" The students called out. They all sounded excited.

"LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!" Kirishima yelled out, standing on top of the desk. His hand was balled up in into a fist. The whole class cheered with him.

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the Sports Festival so soon after the villains got inside?"

"Yeah. Couldn't they attack again? We're all going to be in the same place."

"Apparently, the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever. Plus they are going to beef up security this year compared to the last couple of years. Remember, this event is a huge opportunity for all students at U.A. Our Sports Festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world. In the past, they used to obsess about the Olympic Games. But then of course, Quirks had started appearing. Now, the Olympics is basically shit now. It has been reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one competition that matters now. The U.A. Sports Festival." Aizawa said, yawning.

"That's right. And the top heroes everywhere will be watching. This where and how you get scouted." Momo said, a smile growing on her face.

"That's right! A lot of students join pro agencies as a sidekick after graduating from U.A." Denki added.

"It's true that joining a famous hero agency can garner you greater experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you want to go pro someday. This is why the event matters too you. Only one chance a year. Three chances in a life time. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival. That means you guys better not slack off on your training. "Aizawa finished.

"Yes sir!" The students said.

"Class is dismissed now."

.

.

.

Everyone had left the class. Izuku went to go look for James, but he had already left before he even knew it. He knew that he should've apologized for punching him. But, still. HE wanted to let James know his boundaries. Maybe that wasn't the best way to let him know but. He felt pretty good to him. Izuku was currently standing in the hallway with Iida and Uraraka.

"YOUNG MIDORYIA!" All Might called out loudly.

"All Might? What are you doing here?!" Izuku said, surprised.

"Lunch… James is already waiting for us. Care to join?" He asked. Izuku looked to Iida and he nodded his head. Izuku then started heading towards All Might.

.

.

.

The three of them were sitting in the teachers' lounge. All Might was pouring the two of them tea. Izuku sat on the couch while James was staring out the window. His arms were crossed.

"Only 50 minutes?" Izuku said, surprised. All Might had just given them the rundown about his powers. Ever since he had fought the Nomu, his powers had started to decrease.

"Yeah. That's about how long I can use my powers now. I overdid it too many times. That Nomu that I was fighting. He was pretty tough. He took a lot out of me. More than I expected. I can barely look like All Might for an hour and a half." All Might said, finishing pouring the second cup of tea.

"James. Come here." All Might said, motioning his hand for him to come forward. James looked over and headed towards the table that they were sitting at.

"I brought you both here to talk about the festival. The problem is that neither of you can fully control your Quirks. Especially you, Izuku. So then, what's your plan? All Might asked, pointing his finger at Izuku. He looked down.

"Oh wait! I did once. When I laid a smash on that villain back at the USJ. There was no backlash at all!" He says. James scoffed, he gritted his teeth even harder. All Might nodded his head. He then turned to James.

"What' you're plan?" He asked him

"Well. Hope for the best." James muttered, he picked up the cup of tea from the table and started drinking out of it. All Might stood up from the chair.

"Don't you still want to be a hero? Or did that change from the first time I met the both of you." All Might asked, walking towards the window.

"NO. I still want to be a hero." The two boys said at the same time.

"Good. The Sports Festival; It's something the pros- No. The entire country will be watching very closely. I want you both to think that the Sports Festival as your debut. Izuku, you are the fledgling Symbol of Peace. And James. Well, you're basically his sidekick."

"HEY-"All Might cut him off.

"James Albarn. Izuku Midoriya. I want you both to introduce yourselves to the world. And proudly say; "I AM HERE!"

(A/N Sorry for all the dialogue. But the Sports Festival is finally here. Don't forget to review. Ha. I know this chapter was boring and I'm sorry for that L


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Location: Dagobah Municipal Beach Park**

 **Time: 3:30 PM GMT**

James was walking alone on the beach. He was kicking the sand with his feet. He was trying to remember everything that All Might had told Izuku and him. _Izuku…_ His face had turned into a snarl. All Might was expecting them to work together in the Sports Festival. But, James wanted to work alone. He looked around the entire beach. The two of them had worked hard together to make it clean again. The Sports Festival… It was a way to show pro heroes their strengths. James started to sit on the ground. His school uniform was starting to get wrinkled but he didn't care. He couldn't depend on Izuku at this time. He wanted to show everyone that he could do well on his own. He didn't want to depend on Izuku this time around.

The U.A. Sports Festival was only in two weeks. The entire thing would be live on T.V. There was no doubt that whoever impresses the audience will have a much better chance of becoming a pro hero one day. They wouldn't know what the games would be until the first day. They could basically throw anything at them. And so, they all had to prepare for the all the possibilities. Everyone would be trying there hardest to prepare for the festival. Each one of them doing something different every day. Izuku was working on his endurance. While James was working on using his Quirk and combat fighting. The combat fighting would consist of using his Quirk while throwing punches and counterattacking.

Before they knew it; The Sports Festival had finally arrived

 **Two Weeks Later..**.

 **Location: Izuku's Apartment**

 **Time: 8:30 AM GMT**

James had left early already that morning. Izuku was still trying to apologize for hitting him. But, whenever he tried, James would walk away or he would be out doing something else. Probably training. Izuku was kneeling by the door, packing things into his backpack. His mother, was standing right behind him.

"Izuku, please be careful and don't get hurt, and make sure James doesn't get hurt too." His mother, Inko was telling him

"I won't get hurt. I'll try to see if I can find him." Izuku said, he tensed up when his mother had mentioned James. But, she didn't noticed and continued on.

"I'll record the whole festival in HD! Make sure you both do your best!

With that Izuku stepped out of the house.

 **Location: U.A. High School; Class 1-A Waiting Room**

 **Time: 10:30 AM GMT**

Everyone was getting ready. Since they weren't allowed to wear their costumes. Everyone was wearing their official U.A. gym clothes. James was putting on his jumpsuit when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around quickly, his blonde curls waving down in front of his forehead. Izuku stood right behind him. His green eyes were piercing into his blue ones. He gulped silently.

"H-Hi. Izuku." He stuttered. He hasn't talked to him for a while. It was pretty weird for him to talk to him now.

"Hey James, I just-"He was interrupted by Iida.

"Everyone, get you're game faces on! We're entering the arena soon!" He announced. Everyone looked at him with big eyes and then sighed. Izuku, then turned back to James.

"So as I-"Izuku began but was cut off by Todoroki.

"Midoriya. From an objective standpoint. I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than both of you." Todoroki said, motioning his hand towards James. James went to say something but Todoroki cut him off quickly.

"However. I know the two of you have All Might in your corner, helping the two of you out. I'm not here to pry about what's going on between the three of you. But know that I will beat the two of you." He growled. Izuku took a stand back, while James pursed his lips. Kirishima stood up and heading towards the three of them.

"Hey. What's the big deal? Why are you trying to pick a fight all of the sudden? And right before we get started…" Kirishima said, putting his hand onto Todoroki's shoulder. Todoroki elbowed him hard, pushing him off.

"We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget. This isn't a team effort." He growled, turning around as he started to walk off. That's what set off James.

"We weren't planning to work together. So why don't you mind your own fucking business. I don't know what's going through that head of yours. Why you need to tell us that you're going to beat us. And yeah, maybe you are better than the two of us. In fact, you probably have way more potential than anyone in the hero course. That's probably why you were able to get in with just a recommendation." James said, crossing his arms. Izuku looked at him. It was almost like he almost wasn't the same person anymore.

"We're all going to have to stand out. And we'll both me aiming for the top, too. So you better watch out." He finished. Todoroki looked at him in shock. But he didn't say anything else. Izuku finally noticed. James was acting like himself. He just wanted to aim and reach for the top. Just like All Might had told them to do. He was determined. Izuku was determined too.

Before they knew it, all of Class 1-A had started to gather up and finally making their way into the arena. James and Izuku walked side-by-side next each other. James grabbed Izuku by his wrist. Which startled him and Izuku looked his way. James nodded his head and let out a deep low breath.

It's there time to shine.

All Might. Thank you for everything

We won't let you down.

.

.

.

 **Location: U.A. Sports Festival Arena**

 **Time: 11:00 AM GMT**

(There will be no more time and location for the next couple of chapters. Let's begin the Sports Festival)

"Pay attention audience!" They heard Present Mic as they were walking out into the arena, "Swarm mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence you love, is about to begin! Everybody?! Are you ready?!"

The crowd cheered loudly at this just as Class 1-A and the other classes from the same course stepped into the arena.

"It's time to introduce the students from the first year stage!" Present Mic announced. "These are the students who overcame the enemy attacks with hearts of steel! The Hero Course! Class 1-A!"

All the cameras and eyes were staring. The crowd couldn't help but cheering loudly making most of Class 1-A praise the cheers; only two of them seemed nervous, and that was James and Izuku as they both shook their heads as they walked.

"Oh fuck." James whispered… "There's so many people." He muttered, biting his lip nervously.

"All these eyes… I feel like their burning into my soul…" Izuku said, his voice shaking.

All of class 1-A continued walking. Present Mic continued calling out all of the classes that were participating in the Sports Festival. Let me tell you, there was a lot of classes. Especially the business class was there. Even though, they were basically useless. All of the sudden Class 1-A stopped walking, which cause James to stumble a little bit. People that were standing in front of and behind James snickered and looked away.

 _I'm such an embarrassment here._

"It's time for the player pledge!"

The students were drawn to voice as they looked onto the stage in front of them. Most of the boy's started to get nosebleeds when they saw a familiar woman, with long black hair and wearing a skin tight suit with a black breast-less leotard with a translucent black thigh-high stockings and a pair of black knee high boots. She had crystal blue eyes with glasses, and had a pair of handcuffs on her wrists and with the utility belt around her waist.

"That's the R-Rated Hero. Midnight!" Someone called from the crowd. Midnight looked like she wasn't playing no games

"Is it really okay for her to be a high school teacher even though she's R-Rated?" Toykoyami muttered.

"YES!" Mineta yelled, excited. He held his thumbs up.

 _Pervert._

"Quiet now, everyone!" Midnight said, waving her flogger around. "And for the student pledge, we have Katsuki Bakugo!" She announced. Everyone turned to Katsuki. Most of the people were face palming.

"This is going to turn out bad."

"This is a nightmare."

Katsuki continued to walk up the stage. He stopped when he got close to the microphone. Everyone was silent. Waiting to hear what Katsuki was going to say. You could hear Izuku's silent gulp. Katsuki just stood there, with his hands inside his pockets. He finally started walking;

"I just want to say… I'm going to win," He announced.

"I knew he'd say something like that!" All of Class 1-A yelled. All of the classes started yelling at Katsuki.

"Not my fault that you all are stepping stones to my victory." Katsuki said, annoyed with all the hate he was getting. Katsuki walked off of the stage. He headed back to his class. Everyone was still talking about the comment he had made.

Not a smart move.

James stood there with his mouth opened. He wanted to yell.

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started!" Midnight yelled, causing everyone to stop fighting. "This is where you all will feel the pain! The first fateful game of the festival!" She swung her flogger up into the air and a giant flat screen, showing what looked to be a slot machine that would be shown at some casinos. It stopped at the obstacle race.

"TA-DAH!" Midnight announced.

"So it's going to be an obstacle race." Izuku muttered. James nodded his head. He practically remembered the entire obstacle race. So this would be his advantage. He had a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"All 11 classes will participate in this treacherous contest. The track is four kilometers all around. (Which in U.S. it would be 2.4 miles) around the outside of the stadium. I don't want to restrain anyone, at least not in this game." Midnight said, licking her lips. "As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires."

The audience were cheering. They were all excited to see Class 1-A in action.

"Now then, take your places, contestants."

All eleven classes started to gather up by the door that led to outside to the obstacle course. Izuku and James stuck close by each other.

"Izuku…"

"James?"

Both of them let out a small breath at the same time.

Neither of them knew how to control their Quirks yet. So they had to be careful when they were using there Quirks. The lights on top of the door, started to turn off.

I hope you're watching us All Might…

"BEGIN!"

All the classes started running.

(A/N the Sports Festival has finally begun. James and Izuku had made small amends. But will it stay like that? HAHAH! Make sure to come back Thursday for a new chapter! Don't forget to review! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!)


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

All the classes started sprinting at the same time towards the tunnel that would lead to the obstacle course.

It was a wild mess. They were all pushing and shoving against each other.

"OW! MOVE YOUR ELBOW!"

"DAMN IT!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

James let out a groan as he tried his best to get herself to move forward, though had difficulty doing so as a couple of times he almost found himself tripping on over his feet several times.

Damn it… I need to get through the crowd!

But how?

His thoughts were suddenly stopped when he felt a cold rush go through the tunnel and outside. He felt her ankles and they were suddenly trapped in ice as well as the other students that were surrounding him.

"Apolgizes!" Todoroki called as he passed all the students. He was running across the ice path that he had just created.

"DAMN IT!" James yelled, he placed his hands onto the ice that was surrounding his ankles and began to melt it with his Quirk.

He wasn't going to let Todoroki win.

He wasn't going to let Katsuki

HE wasn't going to let Izuku win.

HE wanted to be number one.

As he was finishing melting his the ice that was surrounding his ankles. He saw four of his classmates above everyone. One of them was Katsuki. Which started to frustrate him even more. He started sprinting quickly, slipping and sliding across the ice at the same time. He would almost begin to fall but then he would catch his balance. Several of his classmates were starting to catch up to him. As he was running (well slipping) he went past Izuku. Then he saw something odd.

A kid with purple air was being carried by two other students. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't worry about that right now. He clenched his fists and finally reached bare ground. That's when he finally broke into a full blown sprint. He could hear Mineta in the background.

"Now for my special attack! GRAPE-"Mineta was suddenly cut off.

James and others had been taken back when Mineta had suddenly been sent flying into the air, nearly off of the track. To something that was familiar to all of them. It was the faux villains that they had fought during the entrance exam. James stopped in his tracks when the faux villains surrounded him and Todoroki.

"Obstacles have suddenly showed up!" Present Mic said over the speakers, "Starting with the first barrier. Robo Inferno!"

"These are the Zero Pointers from the Entrance Exam!" Denki whined.

"Where is the school even getting the funding for these things?! Momo cried

Todoroki had already formed a plan. He placed his hand onto the ground, his arm had ice all around it. He threw up his hand, making the ice go all around the robots. He let out a cold breath. The way he had made the robots was suspicious.

He had left the robots off-balanced.

He quickly sprinted beneath the robots as they began to fall apart. He was now ahead of everybody in the race. The robots smashed into the ground, creating a huge dust storm, James quickly blocked his face. Dodging as the robot parts flew every way. The dust storm finally ended. But there was a reinforcement of the robots already coming. James knew something already.

He wasn't going to be able to use his Quirk to defeat the robots. But he could go over the robots. He quickly threw out his hand forming stepping stones, but in the form of fire. He quickly started jumping throwing the fire steps higher and higher into the air so he could get over the robots. But Katsuki was right on his tail.

Katsuki took everyone by surprise when he quickly flew over the robot landing at the top of them; he had been able to evade the punch that the robot threw at him. "I'm not letting you get ahead of me James and ICYHOT!" Katsuki yelled as he landed on top of the robot

"Class 1-A Katsuki Bakugo and James Albarn are going overhead since the bottom is blocked with robots!" Present Mic said, "How Clever!"

Katsuki quickly jumped off the robot with James following after him, as well as Sero and Tokoyami. Who had quickly landed on the ground and started running. Katsuki and James were both neck and neck and they actually glared daggers at one another.

"Don't think you're going to beat me! You bastard!" Katsuki yelled, throwing a punch towards James face. James quickly through up his palm and deflected the punch, moving it away quickly with his hand. James knew how much this race meant to Katsuki. He wanted to win,

But so didn't he.

James quickly pulled forward, stepping in front of Katsuki. Making him almost trip to his feet. James laughed as he watched him. Katsuki started yelling in frustration.

"Oh crap!"

He quickly came to a halt when he saw that Todoroki and Tokoyami stopped; some of their other classmates joined up with them. He saw that before her very eyes there was a canyon with large gaps in between each rock formation, and the only thing that was a bridge was a single white string between each gap and rock. The ground wasn't seen as what had followed was darkness at the bottom of it as James peered over the ledge.

"If you thought the first barrier was easy, than take a look at the second!" Present Mic announced to the students and the audience, "If you fall you're out! If you don't want to fall, then crawl! It's the fall!

"Dann." James muttered, kicking a small pebble over the edge.

"When did they even have the time to build this?!" Uraraka complained.

"How are we supposed to get across?"

Tsuyu soon stepped forward, and some were a bit taken back when she jumped a good feet away from the crowd as she landed on the rope; She started to make her way across as she was on all fours. "This is my moment." She said.

"She's pretty fast." Uraraka analyzed.

"It's pretty amazing." James added. They were watching Tsuyu make her away across the tightrope.

They soon heard someone giggle behind them, as it had been out of excitement. They turned to see a girl with pink locks and a pair of yellow eyes and having a pair of goggles; though what really took them back was the fact that she had on some sort of leg devices on her and another around her waist which looked to be rockets.

"Here it is!" She said, "Here's my chance to show off! It's time for my support items to be in limelight!"

"What's with all that equipment!?" Uraraka said.

"Well the Hero Course undergoes combat training regularly, so in order to keep things fair, we are able to keep things fair, we are allowed to equip items from our costumes-Or perhaps I should say-" Suddenly the device from her waist fired a grappling hook and attached itself to one of the rock formations, "-The support course does!"

She soon started to hoover taking the three of them by surprise before she made her way across; she pulled herself up before they saw her on the side of the rock formation getting herself up; and she flew with a leap and they saw her further ahead than Tsuyu.

James shook his head and quickly ran to the tight rope. He had to get across. The obstacle course was almost finished. He onto the tightrope and swung his back towards the bottomless pit. He quickly made his way, crawling slowly.

"Todoroki is the first to get past the second barrier!" Present Mic announced.

Damn it.

How is this kid so fast?

James soon saw something fly overhead. He quickly realized that it was Katsuki trying to catch up to Todoroki.

After struggling to keep balance, He finally managed to get to the end, passing other students along the way as He finally managed to catch up with the small group. He couldn't help but look back with a bit of worry as she still thought about Izuku and how he was doing. He wanted to go back to at least see where he was but he knew he couldn't.

That would just be wasting his time.

He shouldn't even be thinking about Izuku right now.

He quickly ran, he was now ahead of Katsuki. The three of them were in the lead now. Todoroki, Katsuki, and James. Izuku was nowhere to be found at this point.

"We're not heading towards the last obstacle. Everyone had better tread carefully. You're stepping onto a mind-field. If you look carefully, you can see where those little bombs are buried, so keep your eyes on the ground folks!" Present Mic announced, "By the way those land mines were designed for the games, so they might be loud and flashy but, they're not all that powerful. Just enough to make you wet you're pants!" Present Mic announced.

As James got closer, Todoroki had already starting making his way across the mind-field. James quickly followed him, staring at the ground closely making sure that he didn't step on any minds. One wrong step and he could explode himself into the air. The other students were right behind him, and many of them were already stepping on the land mines. He turned his head when he heard someone laughing.

Katsuki.

Katsuki was right on James' trail but he flew right passed him. Instead, he was going for Todoroki.

"Bastard! You're declaration of water was to the wrong person!" Katsuki yelled, he moved his hand to attack Todoroki but he quickly moved out of the way.

"Just like that, a new student takes the lead!" Present Mic announced, "Hey, Hey, Hey! The rest of the competitors are catching up too!" He also added. James started to move quickly, his eyes glued to the floor. He was getting closer and closer to Katsuki. The two of them were now battling for 1st place.

He was right behind them. Then all of the sudden. They heard a huge BOOM!

The three of them turned around. It was something neither of them were expecting.

"Whatever the case. Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya is suddenly in hot pursuit of first place! STRIKE THAT THE LEAD IS HIS!" Present Mic announced.

The three of them broke into a sprint, now using their Quirks to gain up too Izuku. The three of them were head on. Neither of them were stopping to look behind them or to check on the other competitors. Todoroki and Katsuki were head of James. James was only a couple feet behind them. They saw that Izuku was slowing down. Izuku grabbed tightly onto the rope that was tied around the shield he was carrying and quickly swung it into the ground.

He had set off a huge amount of land mines. James, Katsuki, and Todoroki were blinded from the pink smoke. The three of them appeared from pink smoke cloud in an instant. James broke out into a quicker sprint. Gaining speed and heading past Todoroki and Katsuki. He started panting. He was gaining speed onto Izuku. They were now heading into the tunnel that would lead back to the arena. He was going to make it.

He just had to sprint faster.

Neck and neck with Izuku

He just-

He felt a hard hand smash into his face. The speed that he was going at caused him to stumble and crash into the ground. Todoroki and Katsuki sprinted past him.

4th place…

Izuku made him lose.

Izuku punched him…

He quickly stood up from the ground, ran through the rest of the tunnel, and headed into the arena. He panted. He looked around. The audience was still cheering for Izuku.

.

.

.

All the students had gathered up.

"Now let's take a look at the students ranking shall we?" Midnight announced. The large flat screen that was still behind her was now showing the rankings in order.

1\. Izuku Midoriya

2\. Shouto Todoroki

3\. Katsuki Bakugo

4\. James Albarn

The rankings continued on. The entire time, James was shaking. He was gritting his teeth hard. He wanted to punch Izuku. He wanted him to make him feel the pain that he was going through now. Midnight waved her flogger in the air.

"Let's see what we have in store for you next!" She announced. The screen behind her now showed the same slot machine as earlier.

"Will your wildest fantasies come to life? What could it be? The waiting is torture. Prepare yourselves. FOR THIS!"

The screen showed the words Calvary Battle.

"Allow me to explain. The participants will form teams of two-to-four people as they see fit. In theory, it's basically a regular playground game. But there's a difference. Each player has been assigned a point value based on the results in the obstacle course. The point's assignment began from increments from 5. For example. The person in 42nd place is worth five points. And the first person points assigned to him are. 10 MILLION!" Midnight announced.

Everyone turned to face Midoriya. James had a sly smirk across his face.

I know who I want on my team.

Izuku. You're going to regret what you did.

(A/N Finally, the chapter is complete. Should I start updating twice a week? Let me know please and I will start doing that! Sorry for this long and boring chapter)


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Now then, I will explain the rules cavalry battle!" Midnight said, just as the leaderboard disappeared, and it showed an image of Present Mic and Thirteen, carrying All Might, "The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total of its members points. The riders will wear a headband with that a number on their foreheads. The opposing teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out and try to keep as many points as they can. The stolen headband however must be worn from the neck up; the more you steal the harder it'll be to manage them! And the most important thing is that even if your headband gets stolen, of if you team falls, you're not out!"

"Then…" Ashido started to think aloud, "... One strategy could be to let someone take your points first, so you'll be free."

"So, I guess since there's 42 contestants, there'll be ten or twelve teams fighting on the field the entire time." James muttered to himself, he played with his fingers.

"It's hard to say without seeing how all the points end up getting split up Mina." Tsuyu said.

Midnight had continued on, "Now during the game, it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your Quirks, but nonetheless it is still a cavalry battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose. You'll be removed immediately!"

"With that being said…" Midnight said, before showing a clock on the flat screen behind her, "All of you have fifteen minutes to build your perfect team! You better get started!

Everyone had gone away and started forming their own teams. The only person that was left was Izuku. Nobody wanted to team up with the person that had ten million points.

"Hey Deku! Let's team up!" Uraraka said, with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure? Everyone will be after for me and my ten million points!" Izuku cried out. "Tell me you're not kidding."

"If we run away the whole time, then we'll win, right?"

"Um, you're either overestimating me, or underestimating everyone else here." Izuku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Phooey! Anyway, it's better to team up with the people you like and get along with!" Uraraka said, with a bright smile. Izuku made a weird face. It almost looked like he was sucking on some sour candy for too long.

"Are you okay? You look kind of gross." Uraraka asked.

"No, I just thought my heart was going to explode for a second. I really wanted to team up with you too. You're right! For a game that requires so much teamwork, it's smart to find people you communicate smoothly with." Izuku said, pointing at himself and pointing back to Uraraka.

"in fact, if we had your Quirk and J-…" His voice trailed off. He looked around quickly to find James. But he was nowhere in sight.

"What about James?" Uraraka asked.

"I don't think he would want to team up with us. I did something bad to him. I'm pretty sure he's mad at me." Izuku muttered.

"Well… What about Iida? Uraraka asked. They looked around to Iida, who was standing alone. The two of them quickly ran up to him with bright smiles on their face. Iida turned around to face them. That's when Izuku started telling him the plan that he had come up with.

"The three of us could be horses with Iida in the front. Using Uraraka's Quirk, Iida and I would be way lighter, so we'd be able to maneuver around easy. No one would be able to catch us."

"Great Idea!" Uraraka said, with a bright smile.

"The only thing is, we need to find a strong rider. I don't know who could do it. I know it's not much, but it's the only evasive plan I could come up with in such a short amount of time." Izuku finally ended.

"It's a good strategy. But, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" The green-haired boy said, confused.

"I'm afraid I must refuse your offer. Since this all started, I've been losing to you. Please don't take this as an insult. You're a great friend but if I continue to follow you, I'll never be able to get stronger. Bakugo, James, and Todoroki have challenged you already, but they aren't the only people who see you as a rival. Midoriya, I'll try my best to defeat you." Iida said, walking away. He started walking towards a group that contained; Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and James.

James had a sly smile slicked across his lips. His arms were crossed. His eyes, they were staring straight into Izuku's. He scoffed and looked away.

Like I said. Izuku, you're going to regret this.

.

.

.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Look alive! After fifteen minutes and talk strategy, twelve Calvary teams are prepping to go head-to-head!" Present Mic announced. "Come on! Everyone get you're! hands in the air. It's time for an arena-thumping U.A. Battle Royale! Let me hear you scream!" Present Mic yelled.

The crowd started to cheer. The Calvary battle was starting.

"Let's get this party started! One final countdown before the game starts!"

Everyone had their eyes on Izuku.

"We're going to get him."

"He's ours." James growled, cracking his knuckles. James' team had decided since he was the lightest and the person that knew the most about Izuku and his weaknesses. They made him the rider.

"Begin!" Midnight yelled into the microphone, waving her flogger in the air.

All at once, the teams started to head towards Izuku.

"Make your choice Midoriya."

"Here they come."

"That's easy. We're running away!" Izuku yelled.

"Don't think so!" Someone from Class 1-B yelled at him. He stomped his foot into the ground, making the ground beneath Izuku's team into a quick-sand like substance.

"What's happening?" Uraraka yelled.

"We're sinking!" Izuku panicked.

"Uraraka! Hatsume! Watch your faces!" The boy cried out. He pushed a button which made the jetpack that was on his back turn on. Izuku's team was suddenly in the air.

"HE FLEW! AFTER THEM!"

Everyone started running after Izuku. It was like one big battle for him and his team. Tokoyami's Quirk, Dark Shadow, was protecting them. He quickly deflected Jiro's earlobe jacks.

"Your Quirk is seriously cool!" Izuku said. "Your shadow is just what we needed. It will take care of our mid-range defenses. Tokoyami. You're amazing!"

"Well you are the one who chose me."

"We're landing!" Uraraka announced. They got closer to the ground. Izuku looked at her in awe. Her Quirk was amazing. She was able to float everybody (except herself) and the equipment. They landed on the ground with a huge thump. They started running again. Carrying Izuku. Hatsume looked up at Izuku.

"So, what do you think of my babies?"

"They have excellent mobility. Your babies are amazing, Hatsume!" Izuku said with a smile. Mineta was suddenly cackling. He was heading straight towards Izuku. Shoji was also heading towards them. It looked like he was by himself though. His teammates were no where to be seen. They were starting to run again but they couldn't. Uraraka looked down and noticed that Mineta ball was stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"I'm stuck!" Uraraka whined. Izuku looked down.

"Isn't that Mineta's ball? But, where is he?"

"Right over here. Hi Midoriya." Mineta chuckled. He on top of Shoji's back. Tsuyu tongue also flew out. It was trying to grab onto Izuku's headband. Mineta started throwing balls and Tsuyu kept shooting her tongue towards Izuku. Izuku had to keep dodging all the attacks that they were throwing towards him.

"Quickly, we must move!" Tokoyami yelled. Izuku, who was already starting to panic, pushed the button that would let them take off into the air again. They struggled at first because of Uraraka's shoe. They finally took off, breaking the bottom of Uraraka's shoe. Hatsume started whining;

"MY BABY!"

"Sorry! But at least we got away from them!" Izuku told her. Suddenly, they heard an explosion. They looked down to see Katsuki propelling himself towards them with his Quirk.

"Don't think for a second that you're safe." Katsuki yelled, he appeared by Izuku's side. Outreaching his hand to grab his headband.

"I've got you!" Katsuki announced, he was getting closer.

"Tokoyami!" Izuku cried out. Dark shadow suddenly appeared, and blocked Katsuki's explosion. The crowd started cheering for them. Izuku had a big smile on his face. They were heading towards the ground again for a second time. They landed this time with a smaller thump onto the ground. Uraraka, was kind of panicking.

"It's really hard to control where we're going with just one foot!" She called out to Izuku. Izuku was looking around to see if the other times we're following him. They came to a sudden halt. They were now facing James' team. James crackled his knuckles.

"I'll be taking that, now." James said.

"I didn't think that this conformation was going to happen on until later in this contest. He seems to really have it out for you, Midoriya." Tokoyami said.

There was pure fire in James eyes.

Determination.

(A/N Hooray! Hope you guys are ready for the next chapter. Don't forget to review!)


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"The game is only have way over. We can't stop now." Izuku said, panicking. He threw his arm out, preparing to launch an attack on James team.

"Iida, Now. Forward!" James commanded him, Iida nodded his head. He started running towards Izuku's team, carrying him. James was commanding everyone.

"Yaoyorozu, be ready to protect us."

"On it." She said, she started preparing weapons for the team to use against Izuku."

"Todoroki."

"Don't worry. I know what I have to do." He muttered. Izuku was in total panic mode. He started looking around him and noticed that everyone was heading straight towards him. Yaoyorozu handed the weapon she was making to Todoroki, which was a metal pole. Todoroki automatically put the pole towards the ground and started to freeze it. Around him, ice was forming, the other contestants that were after Izuku's team were now frozen. Thanks to Todoroki's quirk. The other contestants were stuck and they started yelling insults at James' team. As they were passing by, James grabbed headbands from the other contestants, putting them on quickly as they passed by.

"You won't be needing these anymore!" James called back, a smirk across his face. As they ran, Todoroki's ice only grew bigger. Blocking the other people, they had no way to get towards them now, they were getting closer to Izuku's team.

"The jetpack is malfunctioning!" He panicked. Hatsume looked upset at this comment, they were little puffs of smoking coming out of the jetpack.

"Oh no! Izuku, there getting closer!" Uraraka panicked. She was right. James was heading straight towards them at a speed that they couldn't get passed.

"Take care of them!" Tokoyami yelled out. Dark shadow appeared and headed straight towards James, to knock him off balance.

"Yaoyorozu!" James yelled out, throwing his arm to his face in defense. A shield quickly appeared, blocking the attack that Dark Shadow had used. Dark Shadow pulled back, knowing that he was he couldn't get passed them with the shield.

"She's too good with her Creation Quirk." Izuku grunted. "We have to be careful!"

"No. James is the one that we have to fear. If he can get closer to us and use his Quirk. He would completely destroy Dark Shadow, there's already a lot of sunlight." Tokoyami said to Izuku. Izuku shook his head.

"As long as he doesn't use his Quirk. We won't have any problems. If he does, it's going to be very difficult to attack. All of the sudden, they came to a halt. They had nowhere left to run now. Todoroki had completely cornered Izuku. Izuku looked up to face James, they were still heading towards them.

"Stay back!" Izuku yelled at his team. He was moving around. Trying to make sure that James wasn't able to hit him with his Quirk.

"Everyone. I know that we only have less than 60 seconds left. I'm going to do something that'll make me useless too you. But it's going to worth it." Iida announced.

"What are you going to do?" James asked.

"Make sure you get that headband, James." Iida said, kneeling to the ground. "Brace yourselves. Hold on tight!"

"Torque Over-"Iida yelled. In a flash, they started moving at an inhuman speed towards Izuku's team. James had his hand out.

"WATCH THE-"Izuku yelled but he was too late. As they flew by, James snatched the headband right off of Izuku.

"Recipobursrt!" Iida yelled out, finishing. James had his teeth gritted, he held onto the headband tight. Then, a smile grew across his face.

They had the 10-Million-Point headband. Izuku sat there with his mouth open. James team skidded to a halt. Smoke was coming out of Iida's legs. They were far away from Izuku's team.

"Iida… That was amazing. What was that?" Todoroki asked him.

"Forced my torque and RPM into overdrive. Which enables me to have explosive power! Unfortunately, the recoil stalls my engine for a while. It's a secret move I've been saving. No one in the class knew about it until now." Iida announced. Izuku was looking over at James team, his mouth was still wild. But he had a much more determined looked on his face now.

"I told you Midoriya. That I'd do my best to beat you." Iida said, smiling smugly at him. The crowd started cheering loudly.

"Don't let them go!" Izuku yelled out.

"James Is still a problem for us!" Tokoyami retorted. "It'll be much smarter for us to try for other points now."

"We can't! We don't know who's got the other headbands! This is our only chance!" Izuku yelled back at Tokoyami.

"Then let's go! We're going to get the points back! I know it." Uraraka shouted, she started moving quickly, carrying Izuku towards James' team. Izuku smiled at her. Izuku got into his fighting stance. James looked up to see him heading straight towards them. He opened up his mouth in a gasp and lifted up his hand, fire appearing in his hand as he started to block his face

 _It'll be fine. I'm not actually going to hit him! I just have to take out my opponent's defenses!_ Izuku told himself.

Izuku had his hand balled up into a fist and James reached out, blocking Izuku's hit. Izuku's fist smashed right into his palm. In that instinct, James closed his palm automatically around his fist. Izuku had made a mistake.

The force of his punch had been a lot stronger than he thought.

He felt James' wrist shatter. But he wasn't thinking about that, he reached out to grab the headband. He quickly grabbed a headband and put his hand onto James' back and pushed himself away from the opposing team.

James was shaking, his mouth was open. He wanted to yell but nothing came out of his mouth. He grabbed his wrist with his other arm.

A ruthless attack.

"James! Are you okay?" Todoroki yelled at him. He nodded his head. He couldn't say a word. He looked down at his wrist. It looked completely dis-formed now.

"They tricked us?!" He heard Izuku yell out.

"We mixed the headbands up. There's no way we'd leave the prize on top." Yaoyorozu snickered.

"James. You have to watch yourself! That was to close!" Iida yelled at James. He was rubbing his wrist. Izuku started to launch another full blown attack on James' team

"Tokoyami!" Izuku yelled out. Dark Shadow appeared quickly, towering over James' team.

"Todoroki!" James cried out, an ice wall appeared, blocking the hit from Dark Shadow. Suddenly, Kaachan appeared midair.

"Deku!" He cried out, using his Quirk to launch himself towards Deku.

"Todoroki defend us!" James growled.

"DAMN IT JAMES!" Katsuki yelled, launching himself towards James now.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic announced. Katsuki fell down to the ground, while Izuku clenched his fist angrily. He was in too much rage that he forgot that he had shattered James' wrist. He had his eyes closed and opened them. He saw James clenching onto his wrist tightly.

There was sadness in his eyes as he looked at Izuku. His team put him gently onto the ground. He walked away, heading towards the nurse office.

(A/N I felt like this chapter sucked. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys)


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

(A/N Kind of an angsty chapter)

"Do you have any tingling feeling?" U.A. High nurse, Recovery Girl asked James. He gritted his teeth and nodded his head, no.

But, there was shockwaves of weird feelings going through his hand and throughout his entire body. When he felt Izuku's punch, he felt something besides the fractured wrist.

He felt the actual power that Izuku had. He didn't know that he was going to be able to turn out that strong. It was starting to make him…

 _Jealous?_

 _But why would he be jealous of him?_

He shook his head rapidly at the next question the nurse asked him.

"I'd ask you to stay out the next round, but you pesky teenagers don't listen." The nurse muttered. The nurse hadn't done much too him, she healed his wrist and wrapped it up in bandages. But the pain was lingering. He let out a small puff of air and got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Oh yes! I forgot, you can leave now James. Just be more careful!" The nurse called after him. As he put his hand on the door knob to turn it, the door was already begin opened by Izuku.

"Hey J-"Izuku was cut off immediately. A punch flew directly into his mouth.

James had punched him. The impact that Izuku felt was a lot more powerful than he had expected, but resulted in James clutching his wrist tightly.

"Damn it, Izuku!" He yelled loudly, tears were falling out of his eyes. Izuku looked down at the smaller boy, his hand was covering where James' had punched him in the mouth. He had seen the boy cry before, but he hasn't seen him cry in pain. It was heart wrenching for him. He opened up his arms and started walking closer to the crying boy. But, James pushed him away.

"You don't fucking understand what I've been going through! You've been so fucking quiet! You haven't been saying a god damn word too me!" He yelled, loudly.

"James-"But he was cut off again.

"You haven't been caring towards me. It feels like I'm alone." He muttered, wiping the tears that were falling from his eyes.

Both of them have been fighting for a while, Izuku thought to himself. He didn't know that James was taking the fight to such a personal level. But yet, he did remember, Izuku was the only one he could trust. James hasn't be able to put his trust into other people just yet. Maybe Uraraka and Iida, but that still wasn't a lot of people.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, this time he didn't push Izuku away. James arms wrapped around Izuku, he pressed his face into his chest, and he was shaking, rapidly. But instead of crying now, you could hear the whimpers coming out from his mouth. Then it stopped, he breathed heavily into Izuku's chest and looked up at him.

Izuku felt his cheeks warm up a little. Now, he didn't have a crush on this boy. It was the first time that they had been this close since they started fighting. It almost seemed like nothing was against them now. Until, James broke the silence that was sitting between them.

"Izuku. You have been my rival since the Sports Festival started. Don't think that this moment between us breaks that. I will try my hardest to beat you, no matter what. Don't take this personal. You're so much better than me. But, I will do anything to beat you. Even if it means going beyond my limit." James said, breathing. He unwrapped his arms around Izuku and turned away from him.

"I'm not better than you James. We're on the same level." He muttered, James looked behind him and nodded his head.

"I wish." He said, he walked down the hallway.

.

.

.

"James? How are you feeling?" Todoroki asked him, catching up to him. James looked up at him with a cheeky smile.

"My hand hurts a lot but, it's not going to stop me from participating in the final round." He said, proudly, balling up his hand into a fist, before throwing it into the air.

"Good. Because the next round is about to start."

All the classes started to gather in the middle of the arena. The flat screen in the middle of the arena showed a white screen with a pedigree chart, and a trophy at the top of the screen. Showing that you were the winner of the prestigious U.A. Sports Festival. Midnight was standing on the stage, holding a yellow box that said Lots.

"Come up and pull lots from the box to see who you are going to be up against. Then enjoy the pleasure of the recreational games before we start. The 16 finalists have the option of participating in those activities or sitting out to prepare for battle. I'm sure all of you want to converse your stamina. I'll start with the first place team!" She announced. After she finished her speech, everyone went and drawled lots from the box,

Everyone finished drawing lots and she waved her flogger around. "Now let's take a look at who you guys are up against!" She said. Everyone was staring at the flat screen.

Izuku looked up at the flat screen, squinting his eyes to see who he was up against.

 _James… and if I win I'll be up against Todoroki._

He starting doubting himself. James was strong. He could fight. But James, himself, couldn't see how strong he is. He's always too busy worrying about Izuku that he doesn't see how far he has come. He was caught off-guard when James came up behind him.

"Well. It looks like we're up against each other. Heh, what are the odds! James said, rubbing the back of his head. He was nervous about going against Izuku. Izuku opened up his mouth to say something but James had already started walking away towards Todoroki.

Which was odd to him. Todoroki wasn't the one that liked to talk a lot. Maybe the two of them had bonded in some sort of way? Izuku thought to himself.

Before they knew it, the final competition was starting

.

.

.

Izuku was standing by himself in a hallway. He was starting to prepare himself to go up against James. He had his eyes close and a fist against his chest.

"Hey! Sorry I haven't been able to say HI. You've been great. You and James." A voice called out. Izuku turned around to see All Might was walking towards him. All Might had a smile across his face which relaxed Izuku.

"I've been watching the both of you closely. You are harnessing One for All pretty good. I haven't been able to see James used his Quirk yet. But you landed a punch on his hand. All Might said. Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

"I haven't been really able to harness it good yet. I've been trying to imagine the egg in the microwave or when I punched the villain. But it's still really unpredictable. Like I'm still going to be ripped apart. If I'm not completely focused. Besides I don't think I'm ready to fully wield it. I can tell. Even after all the training you put me through, my body is still really weak. It just can't seem to handle your power at 100 percent."

"Yeah. If we're talking about how much power of One for All you can use at this point, I say my closest guest is probably be around five percent." All Might muttered back. Which kind of shocked Izuku.

"I guess I have been getting by from my friends helping me out." Izuku said, before getting karate chopped on the head by All Might.

"All I just want to hear is that you'll do your best damn it. There's no such thing as luck. You're never going to become the hero you want if you keep believing stuff like that. Listen, James admires you so much. You better give him you're all. And whenever you're scared or nervous about a fight, Just try and deal with it with a smile!" All Might said, his body giving off smoke as he turned into his hero form. He put a thumbs up.

"You made it this far kid. Even if you're worried you must stand tall! Don't forget that, I'm counting on you. So isn't James and cheering you on! So let's get this started. Whoever wins, you or James? I'll be proud of the two of you no matter what!" As All Might started finishing his speech. Present Mic was beginning to start the final competition.

"Welcome our first fighters!" Present Mic yelled. A picture of James and Izuku appeared on the flat screen. Izuku looking scared in his picture while James had a determined look in his picture. The two kids started walking out. Both of them on different sides of the arena

"Whoa! He looks kind of scared in that picture, doesn't he? It's Izuku Midoriya from the Hero Course versus James Albarn from the Hero Course also! James hasn't really done anything to stand out yet! Let's hope we see something from him during the finals of the Sports Festival! The rules are pretty simple! Immobilized your opponent or forced them out of the ring!"

James and Izuku walked into the ring staring at each other hard. Izuku started cracking his knuckles while James gritted his teeth hard. He had a small smile across his face.

"READY! BEGIN!" Present Mic said.

With that, the two boys sprinted towards each other.

(A/N WOOOOOOO! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!)


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

(A/N Sorry for the extremely unusual long wait for this chapter and such a short chapter)

James sprinted towards Izuku quickly. His eyes was watching his prey closely. He was analyzing everything, the way he stepped, the way his body was swaying, and the way he was moving his hands. Then he striked, engulfing Izuku's face with his flames he landed a blow onto his lips. Izuku stumbled backwards, only to lose his footing as James brought up his foot quickly and landed it hard into his chest.

 _He's quicker than I thought…_ Izuku thought to himself. James backed up a couple of feet away from Izuku, letting the green-haired boy regain his composure, he was still in his fighting stance. A small drop of blood fell from his nose and onto the concrete, staining it. James was obviously willing to go beyond his ability to win this fight.

He rolled his neck, cracking it. He smiled devilishly at Izuku.

This wasn't the same boy that Izuku had first met.

This was the boy that was power hungry for 1st place in the U.A Sports Festival.

"What are you waiting for? Come at me!" James yelled loudly at Izuku.

All of the sudden, Izuku felt rage run through his blood. He sprinted quickly at his opponent, trying to calculate an attack that would work. He looked at the bandages that were wrapped around his opponents' wrist and hand. He could attack there. Izuku lifted up a fist preparing to attack.

But…

James was already ahead of him, he unraveled the bandages quickly and as Izuku got closer he wrapped the bandages around the arm that he threw towards him. He knotted it around his arm quickly, and pulled Izuku towards his body. He brought up his fist and knocked it straight into his chest, making him fall onto the ground. James sneered at him. He looked down at Izuku. He looked small and frail now. He opened up his hand, a small bloom of blue fire appeared in his hand. He was going to deliver the final blow on his opponent. Then he stopped.

He couldn't hurt this boy.

He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Izuku noticed James' sudden change of his personality and took this as a chance to attack him. He jumped up and knocked the boy quickly towards the ground, he placed his foot onto his chest, pinning him down.

Okay let's beat his ass.

James grabbed Izuku's leg and lit the fabric of his clothing on fire. Izuku started panicking and took a couple steps backwards from James, patting his hand against the fire to put it out quickly. James got up and went straight into his fighting stance.

Now the real fighting between the two of them was going start now.

James started running towards him but this time. Izuku was ahead of him. Izuku quickly placed his finger in a flicking position on his thumb as he got closer to him. Izuku flicked his finger. The flick of his finger created powerful shockwaves. The wind from the attack pushed James onto his back. He put his hands up to defend his face as debris flew around him.

Izuku stood there holding onto his wrist. His finger now broken from the attack he had delivered.

James was startled, he felt more blood drip down from his nose and now onto his uniform. His heart was racing now. His head was spinning with dizziness. He stood up, slowly. The attack had made him feel weird, almost a faint like feeling. He closed his eyes only to open them as he felt footsteps. He tried to bring up his hands quickly to block the attack but was hit directly in the face. He didn't fall this time, he lifted up his hands to block the other attack. No luck, Izuku was punching him without any regard now.

He finally got the chance and whacked Izuku right back. Making the other boy take a couple steps back again. James wanted to attack but he felt weak. He felt like he couldn't attack him anymore. He shook his head, he felt like he was full of stars. The world was against him again. Then Izuku ran up to him one more time and delivered a final blow, knocking him down to his feet.

He felt darkness crowd around him.

He could hear the slight whispering inside of his ears;

"Welcome James Albarn…"

He blinked his eyes to see the stadium. Izuku stood over him but he also saw someone else;

He saw a slightly young girl. She was in a hero costume which consisted of a dark sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow gloves and white boots, a belt with an angular gold buckle, and a white cape.

"Who are you?" James whispered. She looked down at him kindly and held out a hand which James grabbed onto. She helped him regain his composure.

"Nana Shimura." She whispered. James blinked.

"All Might's predecessor?" James looked at her, his eyes were started to widened. She nodded her head,

"There's a lot we have to talk about."

"B-But I can't leave now I'm fighting?" James said, looking around.

"He already won the fight." Nana nodded her head, as she started to walk away. James quickly stood up and walked after her.

"I'm not dead am I?" James asked, rubbing the back of his head, suppressing a curious chuckle. Nana nodded her head.

"Of course not. Come. Quickly." Nana motioned.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The two of them trekked slowly, as they walked the whole setting seemed to change. Everything started to turn white around them, removing the scene of the battle arena from the U.A. Sports Festival. They didn't say a word until Nana spoke up.

'So have you ever thought why and how you came here?" She asked James. She stopped walking and waited for him to respond. He looked at him confused. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up at her.

"I haven't really given it much thought at all actually. I've been forgetting about it too. It's like I have been losing my memory. I can't remember…" His voice started to trail off as he started to rub his temples. Forgetting things was hard for him. He was trying to remember. He was forcing himself too, which was also giving him a slight headache.

"Well, then I did my job," Shimura muttered, but James had caught what she had said.

"You did your job? What do you mean by that? You wanted my memory to be erased!" His voice slightly cracked as he raised it at the older woman. She looked at him and simply nodded her head.

"It took a lot of thought and decided to do it. At first, I thought it would be okay to let those horrid memories stay inside with you. But then, the thought of erasing them slowly was a better thought. A much better decision. Aren't you slightly happy about that?" She questioned him.

He looked around but didn't say a word. Then he spoke up. "Why am I here?"

"You died in your sleep." She said blankly. Horror struck across his face.

"What? No, you must be lying!" He curled his hands into a fist and dropped to the ground. "Don't fucking lie to me." He muttered. Anger and sadness were flowing through him.

There were so many thoughts running through his mind.

"Relax, you died peacefully. Didn't feel a thing at all." She murmured to him, placing a hand onto his shoulder. James entire body was shaking. He could feel his body wanting to shut down. He didn't want to live in this life that minute. He didn't even know what to do. He turned and pressed his face into Shimura's chest and left out a sigh and a small little whine. She hugged him softly. It almost felt like a mother's touch.

"James you can't let this simple thing bother you. You are destined for great things within this world. Are you going to let your death in the other world bring you down?" She asked him.

She did have a great point though. This life that he is living now is probably the best thing that has ever happened to him. And actually for once, he had an amazing friend;

 _Izuku Midoriya._

He felt his face glow and turn slightly red at the thought of the green-haired teen. Nana noticed this and gave him a smirk.

"I can tell that you're very fond of someone, James Albarn. You're fond of All Might's successor am I right?" She asked him.

He laughed and felt his face grow even redder. He didn't say anything when she asked him that. But she already knew from his laugh that she was correct about him being fond of Izuku. She simply just smiled at him and continued on with her conversation.

"James Albarn, you are destined to do amazing things in this world. I also wanted to talk about your Quirk Pyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate fire with your mind. It's an extremely rare power and for someone like you to wield it; it's a power that seems to suit you and your personality." She noted.

"Thank you. I don't think I really understand how my power works though." James said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You probably don't know this but. The Quirk Pyrokinesis was also part of One for All when it began as a power. But with those two things put together. The power was quite devastating to use against people. As evolution with Quirks happened. Pyrokinesis was split apart from the power. It was kind of lost in history. The Quirk Pyrokinesis has a little bit of One for All left inside of there."

"Are you saying that I can also use One for All with my power?" James questioned.

"It's hard to say. But, you should be able to use that Quirk too. But, since your Quirk is so rare it's hard to say if you will be able too." She noted. James opened up his mouth to ask another question but she continued on talking.

"And well, it's your job to improve the power. I'm pretty sure you already heard the backstory about All Might's power; One for All. It's the power that I had passed onto him. A timid Quirkless boy. But he had the ability to make the power his own. Now, he has passed the power onto someone else. He had made the best choice about who his successor should be. Soon, it'll be your turn to choose the successor to your power." She finished.

"Wait, are you also telling me-"She cut him off quickly with the wave of her hand.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. This is a rare and special power. Your Quirk is passable to your next successor. Don't worry, it won't be as soon as you think. You have to make this power your own. You have to make this power strong. Strong as One for All. So when it's ready to pass onto your worthy successor they'll have the chance to improve the power that you have to make it even stronger."

James started to rub his hands together. Nana put a lot more pressure on him than he needed about his power. But he also felt happy at the same time. He could pass on his Quirk to a worthy successor! He looked up at her and smiled. But then shook his head. All of the sudden, his thoughts started to think about the USJ attack.

"Do you think you can show me what would happen if I was at the USJ attack?" Within the second he said that she snapped her fingers and in a flash, they were now at the USJ.

"Follow me." She muttered. The two of them walked to a huge body of water. There was a ship in the middle of it. James automatically knew this part of the USJ, it was the shipwreck zone. In the anime, (As far as he could remember it) Mineta, Asui, and Izuku were transported here because of Kurogiri. But then his eyes started to linger towards somewhere else to look at another person; Aizawa.

The memories of this scene started to come into his head quickly. This was the scene where the Aizawa was losing to the villain that they call Nomu. His eyes also started to fall onto himself. He was now part of the group that was at the shipwreck zone. So it contained him, Asui, Mineta, and Izuku. The four of them were hiding in the water, watching Aizawa get practically destroyed by the Nomu. He heard Aizawa scream in pain as the Nomu snapped his arm in half. He winced at the sight of it. His eyes traveled to The League of Villains; Tomura Shigaraki. He stood by watching the Nomu break Aizawa.

"Holy fuck, it looks so much worse in person," James muttered underneath his breath. Nana shushed him quietly. Aizawa looked up at Shigaraki, only for him to be slammed down by the Nomu again. He screamed out in pain, once again. His scream ringed through James' ears.

James turned his eyes to the swirling purple. Kurogiri appeared out of his own portal. He was now standing by Shigaraki.

"Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri announced his arrival to him

"Kurogiri. Did you manage to kill Thirteen?" Shigaraki asked him, not turning to face him.

"The rescue hero is out of commission. But there were students I was unable to disperse and one of them was actually able to get out of the facility of the USJ." He responded.

"Huh?" He said, still not facing the warping villain. All of the sudden, he started to intensely scratch at his neck, growling and panting at the same time. The more he scratched at his neck. The redder it turned, his neck was basically covered in scratch marks. It seemed like a habit he would do when he was upset. He was angry, upset. Practically throwing a tantrum at the thought that one of the students were able to escape the facility.

"Kurogiri. You fool. If you weren't our warp gate. I'd tear apart every last atom of your body." He growled still scratching at his neck, but all of the sudden he stopped. "Kurogiri, there's no way we can win if dozens of pros show up. It's game over. Back to the title screen. And I was looking forward to finishing this today. Damn it, let's go home." He muttered to Kurogiri.

"Now, watch the mistake you would've done," Nana said, whispering and placing a hand onto James' shoulder. His eyes flickered to himself, he was in the water by Izuku. All of the sudden, he saw himself, sprinting out of the water. He was heading straight towards Shigaraki. In the instant, Shigaraki noticed this and turned to James.

He wanted to scream at the vision of James that he was seeing but he couldn't. No words were coming out of his mouth. As he saw the vision of himself, preparing to attack Shigaraki. The Nomu that was killing Aizawa stopped and turned to James. In a flash, The Nomu pounced onto James, slamming him down into the ground. He could hear himself yell in pain. The Nomu took his arm and snapped it like a twig. His screaming echoed. Izuku, Asui, and Mineta didn't move from the water. They were all watching in horror at the dumb move that James had just made. After the Nomu broke both of his arms, he grabbed onto his head and slammed it into the ground.

That was the end.

He watched James eyes as they flickered clueless for a heartbeat before watching his head being slammed into the ground again. As the Nomu lifted up his head again for the final blow. The Nomu stopped. Blood was dripping down rapidly from James' forehead. The Nomu had cracked his skull into two. Killing him instantly.

"Why would I make that dumb mistake?" He whispered to himself. He turned to face Nana, but she was no longer there. He turned to look at his body but it disappeared.

Everything was white all around him.

"…James!"

He heard voices surrounding him.

He was waking up.

(A/N I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please watch out for revisions of this story. They will be coming soon! I will be adding a lot more descriptions to a lot of things. Please! I can't beg this enough; Leave a Review! Tell me if you are enjoying the story. Tell me if I need to fix something! I WILL DO IT! Reviewing will also help me to know if I'm doing the right thing with my story! That's all for now!)


	23. The Hero Killer Arc

The U.A. Sports festival has finally come to an end!

After the finale of the U.A. Sports Festival leaving Katsuki Bakugo to take the crown. It's time for the first-year U.A. Students to start there internships with pro heroes! James and his classmates will travel to their chosen work places while being supervised by the pro heroes. Meanwhile, evil will start to move around in Hosu City, leading confrontation between four young heroes in training and their first formidable villain.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Key-

"Brand"- Speech

 _New- Thoughts_

 **Arc! – Super Moves / A/N**

 **(A/N: Sorry! This is a really short chapter. I'm currently in California spending time with my family and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for another week or two! The next couple of chapters will be very interesting!)**

"Please let go of me!" James shouted loudly, hands were beginning to claw at his legs. Trying to drag him and pull him under. He kicked his feet rapidly, trying to get away from the person that was trying to get him. His heart was beating fast, sweat was dripping down his entire body.

As he was struggling he felt a hand close over his mouth and his nose. Pushing down hard enough so that he couldn't even breathe. The person was suffocating him. He kicked out his feet. His arms flailing wildly to hit anything or anyone.

He felt darkness go around him.

Death.

.

.

.

…James!"

"James…"

"James!" Someone shouted in a silent whisper

He felt his body shaking, someone was shaking him softly. James opened up his eyes to see Izuku over on top of his body. Izuku's green curls laid across his forehead. His eyes were heavy with tiredness. He had accidently woken up the green-haired boy.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." James said, rubbing his own tired eyes.

"You're okay. You were mumbling and fidgeting in your sleep." Izuku whispered back to him, he was still holding tightly on to James arm, his green eyes bearing into James' blue eyes. It was almost intimidating. James let out a little puff of breath and turned away to avoid Izuku's gaze.

"It was just a nightmare."

"Another one?"

"Yeah."

Ever since his meeting with Nana Shimura, James had been experiencing nightmares frequently throughout the nights. It usually involved him getting strangled or not being able to get away from the person that was pursuing him in his dreams. He could fight in his dreams but it would end up the same away;

Dying.

"You can sleep with me in my bed tonight if you want." Izuku said back, pulling the smaller boy upwards. They used to sleep together but Midoriyas mom, Inko, had insisted on them getting separate beds. She thought it was much more appropriate from them to be sleeping in different beds then the same one. None of them augured with her. James was now sitting upwards now. Izuku was still pretty close. Actually, both of their faces were practically a hair apart from each other.

"Are you sure?" James said, rubbing the back of his head. Izuku nodded his head.

"I insist." Izuku said, getting off James' bed. James yawned and threw his arms back, going into a simple stretch. He pulled the blankets off of him and swung his feet towards the floor. Izuku was already making his way back to his bed. James placed his feet onto the floor. The floor was cool and warm. He walked slowly towards Izuku's bed. Izuku, sat on his bed, his back against the wall, patiently waiting for the blonde boy to come over towards him.

James climbed onto the bed and went by Izuku's side. Now, the two boys were sitting on the bed together.

"Why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?" Izuku asked.

"There's nothing bothering me now." He said, shifting his body a little closer towards Izuku. The green-haired boy titled his head but didn't say a word. He knew it was better for James to tell him when he wanted to instead of pressuring the boy for answers.

Deep down in James' mind. He wanted to tell Izuku about his meeting with Nana and how his Quirk was also linked with One for All.

But…

Every time he would try to mention it too Izuku he would suddenly stop. He would close his mouth and not say another word to Izuku. Instead, James would go into the room and sit alone in his bed. Thinking if everything was true that Nana had told him. He believed it but at the same time. He couldn't bear to think that his Quirk was actually connected to One for All.

"I think we should get some sleep. We have school tomorrow." Izuku noted after the silence between them had gotten awkward. James nodded his head, and rested his head onto Izuku's s shoulder. Izuku and James were used to this. The two of them would sleep sitting upwards.

Tomorrow was going to be a pretty interesting day; The U.A. Sports Festival had ended two days ago. Leaving Katsuki in first place. While Todoroki took second place during the final fight between him and Katsuki. Every student that had participated in the Sports Festival had the rest of the week off. Aizawa had reminded them that it was crucial for them to attend school once the week that they had off was up.

James closed his eyes, falling back into a deep slumber.

This time, no nightmares were present in his sleep.


	25. AN (2)

A little update ^-^

 **A/N: Shockingly I have not disappeared from the face of the earth! I have been very busy with school and trying to fix my relationship (Which it's getting better!)**

 **Which means there has been a huge lack of updates. I'm sorry about that! But I have good news!**

 **1\. A Thousand Pieces of You will be continued on 2/20/2019**

 **2\. There will be a new book coming this week! It will take the plot of the My Hero Academia: Two Heroes movie, so please stay tuned for that!**

 **Thank you for all your patience**


	26. Why I Haven't Updated

This is going to be purely honest...

I have a boyfriend who I have been spending the absolute most time with. I love him so much.

Plus we also just got another puppy! So that has been taking up most of my time but...

There will probably be an update next week :)

Probably...

Most likely ;)


End file.
